


25 Days of Thiam Christmas

by SupernaturalIdjit16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 56,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalIdjit16/pseuds/SupernaturalIdjit16
Summary: Multi-chapter Thiam fic leading up to Christmas. When Liam learns that Theo hasn’t done nearly any of the classic winter activities that one does leading up to Christmas day, he takes it upon himself to make sure Theo experiences every single one of them. Liam and Theo going through cold winter days together leading up to Christmas. Basically Liam wants to make sure Theo has the best Christmas Ever.





	1. Chimera's First Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! If you haven’t noticed I’m kind of obsessed with writing Thiam fics XD I wanted to create a multi-chapter fic leading up to Christmas day because the idea of having our boys do cute holiday activities just sounds so adorable. I’m sorry if this isn’t great, but I hope you like it :)

Thin blankets of white coated the streets of Beacon Hills officially marking the beginning of winter. Every cascading snowflake meant that they were one step closer to the ground being covered in snow, which made for a very happy Liam. Not only because school would be closed for the day, but because being the competitive person that he was, he was looking forward to an epic snowball fight. When Mason and him were younger they would get together every winter to battle it out in a full blown snowball war until their fingers were numb or his mother had to drag them in by their ears claiming “Any longer and you boys will freeze to death!” Now that Beacon Hills was finally free from threats he wanted to feel like a normal kid again. Even if that meant freezing his ass off in the cold winter weather. 

Liam pulled the curtain away from his window, peering through it for the fifth time that morning. A smile grew on his face now that the streets were coated in layers of fluffy snow. His attention was torn from outside by the ding of his cellphone going off. He picked it up letting out a chuckle when he read the text message from his best friend. ~SCHOOLS CLOSED!!~ He couldn’t help but smile. For the first time in awhile he finally felt normal. ~HELL YEAH!~ he replied to Mason before making his way to the window again. 

“I think you’ve looked out that window about eight times now.” Theo said with a smirk as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Liam. “It’s like you are an excited little puppy.” he added chuckling. Seeing Liam all giddy as he peeked outside was pretty adorable, but he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t tease the beta a bit. 

Liam tore his gaze away from the frosted window to roll his eyes at the chimera. Theo had been staying with him ever since they finished the fight with the Anuk-ite. He had learned that the older boy was staying in his truck for the past few months and he refused to let him live like that any longer, not after everything they had been through. So after what felt like years Liam finally convinced the stubborn chimera to come stay with him, it was the least he could do after Theo saved his ass more than once. If you told him a few months ago that he would have Theo Raeken living in his house he would laugh in your face. But now he actually had grown to enjoy the chimera being around. It was nice having someone to talk to and play videogames with, not to mention Theo was actually good company once you got use to the constant sarcasm. 

“Shut up. You can’t tell me you are not excited.” Liam grumbles as he glared at Theo. 

“Excited for what? The snow? Liam it’s nothing special. I mean what is so great about freezing your ass off while being forced to shovel so you don’t slip and crack your skull open.” 

“You are thinking about the negative stuff!” Liam shoots back, throwing his hands in the air frustrated. “Think about the good stuff. I mean didn’t you enjoy going out there, having a snowball fight or building a snowman when you were younger?”

“Nope never did it.” Theo replied simply.

“Wait...Are you serious?” Liam asked wide eyed looking at Theo like the chimera had grown a second head. 

“Deadly.” 

“That’s insane! I get the whole Dread Doctors taking away your childhood thing, but you didn’t do any of that stuff before all that?”

“Nope. Cold weather isn’t good for Asthma.” Theo says with a shrug. He didn’t really get the big deal of it all. Maybe if he grew up differently his view on winter weather activities would be better, but now he just brushed them off as silly childhood things that he missed. 

Liam didn’t even know what to say. He just looked at the chimera in shock. He understood that Theo didn’t have a normal childhood, but playing in the snow was practically a thing every little kid did. Hearing about all the stuff Theo missed, things as simple as playing in the snow made him sad. 

“Yeah I know, weird childhood. Will you close your mouth before you catch a fly.” Theo huffs with a roll of his eyes when Liam continued to stare at him mouth open wide in shock. He watched amused when the beta finally looked away only to make his way towards his closet. Soon the clinking sounds of plastic hangers moving around filled the air, as Liam continuously searched through it. A few seconds later he returned with a scarf in his hands, making his way over to Theo and wrapping it around the other boys neck. Theo furrowed his brow looking down at him confused, watching as Liam wrapped the itchy wool scarf around his neck. “Liam what the hell are you doing?” 

“I’m gonna show you just how great the snow can really be.” Liam clarifies with a wide grin. 

That was how Theo ended up covered head to toe in winter gear as he waited outside in the snow with Liam. After Liam had put the scarf around his neck he had given him a bunch of other winter clothes to wear. He stuffed his mitten covered hands in his pockets with a sigh. “Is this all really necessary? I feel like a damn marshmallow.” Theo complains as he tugged at the itchy scarf around his neck. 

Liam looked over at the chimera chuckling at the face Theo was making, he had to admit seeing the chimera dressed for the winter was actually really cute. But he wouldn’t dare say that outloud. All he needed was for Theo to tease him with the classic smug smirk on his face. “Yes this is necessary. I couldn’t exactly tell my mom we didn’t need all this stuff.” Liam retorts.

“Liam we can’t get sick, we don’t need all this.”

“Yeah I know that, but my mom doesn’t. If she saw us outside playing in the snow with just a t-shirt and jeans she would kill me.” Liam said tearing his gaze away from Theo as he looked around. “Where are they? They said they’d be here by now.” he complains as he continues his search for his friends.

“You are talking about Mason and Corey, the two are probably off cuddling and wearing matching sweaters.” Theo answers with a sigh. “Why are they coming here anyway?” he asked looking at the beta confused. 

“For this!” Mason shouted as he sent a snowball flying towards Theo. The snowball hitting the chimera directly in the face, covering his skin in cold white snow. “Oh shit! I didn’t think I’d actually hit him.” Mason said excitedly, both proud and shocked that he managed to actually hit the chimera. Liam tried and failed to hold back his laughter as he watched the snow collide with Theo’s face. 

“Nice shot babe!” Corey exclaimed from his spot next to Mason.

“What the hell was that for?” Theo asked, wiping the snow from his face before looking at the three of them.

“Uh- Liam texted me saying that we are introducing you to all the winter fun you missed out on as a kid...So I started with a snowball fight. I honestly thought you were gonna dodge it.” Mason replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Wow Theo I guess you are losing your touch.” Liam teased with a smirk.

“Shut up Dunbar.” Theo quipped before looking back at Mason. “Okay so let’s do this.” he said with a smirk. And with those words they started a full blown snowball war. They didn’t know how many hours have passed, but they all had ended up taking this snowball fight way too seriously. They had split up into teams, Theo and Corey versus Mason and Liam. 

“Team Badass is totally going to kick Team Chimera’s ass!” Mason called out from behind the hill of snow Liam and him had formed as their shield. 

“More like Team Dumbass!” Theo shouted as he threw a snowball towards the opposing team. Corey laughed loudly as he followed Theo’s lead, hurling a snowball towards his boyfriend and Liam. 

“Did you just laugh? It’s bad enough you both are cheaters now you are laughing at us.” Mason whines angrily. 

“Hey you never said Corey wasn’t allowed to use his abilities to his advantage” Theo answered smugly.

“Are you kidding me?! That’s common sense! How the hell are we supposed to throw snowballs at someone we can’t see?!” Liam yelled as he jumped up, no longer hiding behind their snow shield. He couldn’t help it, he was pissed off and even though he couldn’t see Theo’s face he knew the chimera was wearing a stupid grin and that riled him up more. 

“LIAM NO!” Mason shouted as he tried to pull Liam back down, but the warning came too late. Corey had gotten Mason out and before Liam could get back to the safety of the snow hill they made, Theo had already whirled a snowball towards him, hitting the werewolf directly in the face. 

“YES!” Corey and Theo both cheered in unison, celebrating their victory with a high five. Theo would never admit it out loud, but spending almost five hours battling it out in a major snowball fight with Liam, Mason, and Corey was probably the most fun he had in ages. Ever since Liam had welcomed him into his house the days have gotten better, at this point he considered the beta to be his friend and it was nice to actually have one for once. It made the days less shitty and it was nice not feeling lonely for once. He was torn from his thoughts by Liam tackling him, luckily the fluffy snow helped ease the blow but he still hit the ground with a quiet ‘ompf” “Come on Liam don’t be a sore loser.” he muttered as he looked into the beta’s blue eyes.

Liam was about to shout something to the chimera, but he froze when he took in Theo’s appearance. His cheeks were a rosy pink from the cold, little strands of hair peeked out from under his beanie falling into his face as little white snowflakes coated his eyelashes. The sight made him speechless and it also made him very much aware of how close they were, their faces only a few inches apart. He cleared his throat awkwardly before rolling off of Theo and landing next to him, laying on his back. 

“Liam?” Theo spoke finally breaking the silence. Mason and Corey went for a walk deciding to give the two some privacy. 

“Theo?” Liam replied with a grin as looked back at the chimera, luckily the cold did a good job of hiding the blush on his cheeks. 

“I had fun today, the snowball fight was fun and uh hanging out with you guys was…”

“Fun?” Liam filled in with a smile.

“Shut up” Theo said chuckling as nudged the beta. “But yeah for lack of a better word, it was fun. Just thank you for showing me the snow didn’t suck after all.” he added with a smile.

“Wait a minute. Did Theo Raeken just admit that I was right?” 

“Yeah I did, but don’t get use to it.” Theo said not bothering to hide his smile. 

Seeing Theo smile like that made him happy. It was rare to see a genuine smile on his face, a smile that not only filled his face but also reached his eyes was a beautiful sight, usually it was small grins or smirks. The fact that he managed to make Theo smile made him incredibly happy, but most of all it made him want to make the older boy smile like that more often. “You’re welcome. I just hope you know this is just the beginning, I’m gonna introduce you to a bunch of awesome Christmas stuff.” Liam said as he stood up, brushing the snow off his clothes.

“Oh no what have I gotten myself into?” Theo snorts out as he also brushes the snow of his clothes.

“The fun’s just beginning Raeken.”


	2. The Dude is like Bambi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes ice skating and lets just say Theo isn't very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support on the first chapter! Seeing all the kudos and reading all your kind words just made my day! You are all AWESOME!!!

After the full blown snowball war that had broke out on Liam’s front lawn, Mason and Corey had left saying something about having a date night or whatever. Theo wasn’t really listening, he just wanted to get inside and out of his snow covered clothes. He had actually enjoyed the snowball fight, but he was not enjoying the feeling of wet clothes clinging to his skin. Once the couple was gone Theo and Liam had played Halo until they both headed off to bed. What Theo wasn’t expecting was to be woken up early in the morning by Liam’s loud voice. “Rise and Shine, We’ve got big plans for today” Liam said hitting Theo with the pillow with a loud thwack. 

“Fuck off” Theo grumbled as he pulled the blankets over his head.

“No can do Raeken. I told you yesterday the fun was just beginning.” Liam said as he yanked the blankets away making Theo hiss when the cold air hit his skin. 

The chimera sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looked at the beta like he was insane. “I didn’t know that meant you waking me up at the friggin crack of dawn so we can sing christmas carols and wear stupid sweaters.” Theo muttered as he grabbed the pillow from Liam’s hands, stopping it from hitting him in the face again. 

“We aren’t singing Christmas carols and wearing ugly sweaters...at least not yet”

“Not yet? Try not at all.” Theo protested. “I refuse to get dressed in some ugly ass sw-”

“We are going ice skating.” Liam replied cutting off Theo before he could continue his rant. 

“Wait what?”

“We are going ice skating. We being me, you, Mason, Corey, Scott, Malia, Lydia, Stiles and Derek. They are coming back into town to visit and Scott suggested some kind of pack get together and Lydia really wanted to go ice skating.” Liam said as he dropped the blanket back on the bed. 

“I’m pretty sure me tagging along was not what Scott meant when he suggested a pack get together.” Theo scoffed as he stood up. 

“He said I could bring a plus one” Liam shot back as he tried not to get distracted by Theo’s messy hair or how he just wanted to reach over and run his finger through it.

“I think he meant a girl Liam.” 

“W-what?”

“You know a girl as your plus one, like a date.” Theo replied his gaze focusing on the wrinkled blankets on the bed instead of the blue eyed Beta in front of him. 

“Oh.” A blush filled his cheeks when he realized that, that was definitely what Scott meant by bringing a plus one. All the couples were going together, with the exception of Scott’s boyfriend Issac not being able to make it until later. It was gonna be Malia and Lydia, Corey and Mason, and Stiles and Derek. Without a plus one Liam would be the exception. “Well that’s too bad because you are still my plus one. I said that I was gonna introduce you to all the fun winter things there are and that’s what I’m going to do...so get dressed.” Liam said as he walked out of the room before Theo could argue.

About a hour later Theo and Liam were at the ice skating rink with Mason and Corey waiting for the other pack members to show up. Theo fiddled with the sleeves of his hooded sweatshirt, a little bit worried about the idea of being around the pack. Sure he had helped with the Anuk-ite, becoming an ally to the McCall pack but that didn’t change all the shit he’s done to them. He was just finally getting use to hanging around Mason and Corey. The two were finally opening up to him, they stopped with the wary glances and watching his every move. It took months for them to get to this point, he wasn’t ready for the awkwardness that was definitely going to ensue just by being near Scott and the others. A voice asking him if he was okay broke him from his thoughts. He looked up eyes meeting stunning blue ones. “Yeah I’m good.” Theo said to the Beta giving Liam one of his classic smirks.

“Dude I seriously can’t believe you haven’t gone ice skating either.” Mason exclaimed from his spot on one of the benches. “Is there anything you’ve done?” The younger boy questions as he looks up at the chimera.

“Nope, I doubt it. At this point it’s just safe to assume I’ve never done it.” Theo shrugged before his eyes landed on the door to the ice skating rink that flung open. Immediately the red headed banshee ran inside, clearly ecstatic about being here. 

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Lydia cheered happily before running off to retrieve skates for Malia and herself. The others had followed soon after chuckling as they watched an excited Lydia lace up her skates before heading on to the ice. 

“Plus one?” Scott asked as he approached Liam and Theo. 

“Yup. Theo’s never been ice skating before, I thought he should tag along.” Liam replied to his Alpha since it seemed like Theo was too busy concentrating on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

“Fine with me.” Scott replied with a grin. He’d seen the change in Theo the minute Theo agreed to run back into danger to protect Liam at the hospital during the Anuk-ite battle. His mom also mentioned what he did for Gabe, Theo may not be a part of his pack but he was in Liam’s. “Just a warning: stay clear of Stiles. He’s a crappy skater and he will pull you down with him.” He warned.

“I don’t know what you are talking about McCall, I’m a fantastic skater!” Stiles shouted back towards Scott only to fall on to his face the first few seconds his feet met the ice. 

“I got him.” Derek muttered before heading over towards the ice rink, helping a clumsy Stiles up and helping him stay on his feet as they slowly skated around. 

Scott laughed before looking back at Theo and Liam. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, have fun guys.” He added before joining the others on the ice. 

Now they were the only two not skating. Mason and Corey had joined Lydia and Malia who were all skating around holding their partners hands as they traveled around the frozen path. 

“Well let’s get going.” Liam grinned as he started walking towards the ice stopping when Thro didn’t follow. “Theo? You coming?”

“Nah I think I’ll just wait here. Go ahead, I’m just gonna watch.” 

“You’re nuts if you think I’m going out there without you. The point of this is to show you how fun all this can be.” Liam answered as he made his way towards the chimera. “Are you scared?” he teased hoping that challenging Theo would push the older boy to prove him wrong. 

“Screw you Dunbar I’m not scared.” Theo rebutted as he looked back over at the ice, watching as the pack skated together laughing. He felt weird being there, like he didn’t belong. 

“Don’t tell me I wasted my plus one on a chicken.” Liam continued to tease him making Theo roll his eyes. He was going to continue to ignore him, That was until the Beta began to bawk, taunting him with chicken noises.

“You are actually five years old.” Theo muttered, but stood up anyway. Fixing the beanie on his head as he made his way by Liam’s side. “Let’s just get this over with.” He grumbled.

Liam mentally patted himself on the back, before heading on to the ice. He watched as Theo’s green eyes traveled down to the icy floor with hesitation before he slowly placed his foot on it. This was good, everything was going good. They would skate around for a few hours, Theo would have a good time, the chimera would be convinced that ice skating was fun, and Liam would let himself celebrate yet another victory of proving the chimera wrong. The look on Theo’s face would be priceless. Kind of like the look he had on his face now, like he was going to fall. Liam’s eyes widened Oh shit Theo was going to fall! Liam quickly stuck out his hands, holding onto to Theo’s arms keeping him upright. 

“Oh my god.” Theo muttered as wobbled slightly trying to keep his balance. This was a bad idea, no it was a stupid idea. 

“I thought you were an atheist?” Liam quipped, chuckling until the glare Theo sent his way shut him up. “You know I’m the only thing keeping you from falling on your ass right now, I could easily let go..” he started to pull his hands away only for Theo to immediately grab onto them again almost making them both fall over. “Alright, Alright. Shit I won’t let go.” Liam said watching as the temporary fear in Theo’s eyes faded. 

“This is stupid. Why the fuck is it so slippery?!” Theo said bitterly as he practically glared at daggers at the skates on his feet. 

“Because it’s ice.” Liam replied chuckling as he watched Theo with an amused look on his face. “Alright you just got to go slow and then you’ll be fine.” He added trying to give some advice to the chimera. “Try it.” 

This time when Liam pulled his hands away Theo didn’t grab onto them. He didn’t need Liam’s help, he could do this. He fought against hunters, he dealt with the Dread Doctors and Hell. He wasn’t going to let some stupid ice get to him. He did as Liam said, moved slowly and that worked for maybe ten seconds before he was slipping and falling on his ass with a loud thud. This continued for twenty minutes. Theo constantly getting up only to fall immediately after. 

“Hey you did pretty good that time.” Liam spoke trying to be as supportive as possible. The truth was Theo was awful, probably one of the worst ice skaters he’s ever seen. 

“What time? Oh, Do you mean when he fell on his ass or did you mean the time before that when he Hmm...let’s see also fell on his ass.” Mason spoke up from his spot next to Liam. Mason and Corey had ended up joining the pair deciding to keep Liam company as the Beta tried to help Theo get better. 

“You are really bad at this. I mean you are practically like Bambi.” Corey added as he looked at the others. 

“Did you just compare him to an animated deer?” Mason asked amused.

“Yeah I mean there was the part in the movie when Bambi goes on the ice and I’m like 95% sure that Theo’s legs have spread out the same way Bambi’s did like eight times.” Corey responded causing Mason to laugh loudly.

“Oh my god! You are totally right! Theo is Bambi.” Mason said through his fit of laughter. 

Theo just glared up at the two of them from where he was currently sitting on the ice. He had fallen about hundred times and even his healing chimera ass stung. “This is pointless. I’m not getting any better at this. I mean Stiles is better than me for fucks sake.” He exclaimed gesturing over to where Stiles and Derek were holding hands as they skated. 

Liam watched as Derek basically supported Stiles, helping him keep his balance. That’s when it hit him, he knew exactly what to do. He stuck his hand out towards Theo wiggling his fingers slightly, gesturing for Theo to take it. 

“Thanks” Theo muttered as he took Liam’s hand helping him stand up. “Just help me get off the stupid ice before I slip and fa- Uh Liam what are you doing?” He asked when he saw Liam take his other hand in his. Mason and Corey also raised their eyebrows in confusion as they watched the pair.

“Clearly the first approach wasn’t working, so this is the second one. Just bare with me okay.” Liam spoke as he began skating backwards so he could still face Theo and keep their hands laced together. He felt the grip on his hands tighten when Theo wobbled a bit. “I won’t let go you know? Just try to relax.” Liam said softly and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw some of the tension leave Theo’s shoulders. 

“If you wanted to hold my hands Dunbar you could have just asked.” Theo teased with a smirk, but he didn’t dare take his hands off the beta’s and he let out a relieved sigh when Liam didn’t pull his hands away either. They still fell but instead of hissing sounds of pain, all that could be heard was Theo and Liam’s laughter before they got back up again, hands laced back together as they began skating again. 

Mason, Corey, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Malia, And Scott all watched the pair from the distance. The two had gotten closer and the chemistry between them was obvious “Twenty bucks says they are dating by Christmas.” Malia comments without taking her eyes away from the pair. 

“Oh yeah definitely.” Muttered a majority of the group, the only protestors were Scott and Stiles. 

“Hope your ready to lose twenty bucks.” Mason spoke with a smirk as he looked at Scott and Stiles.

“Make it fifty.” Stiles shot back confidently.

“Oh you are on!” Mason said with a laugh before looking back at a smiling Theo and Liam. He was definitely gonna be 50 bucks richer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D


	3. Sneezes and Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gets sick and Liam freaks out, but that doesn't stop him from introducing Theo to yet another winter activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You all are so sweet and your comments make my day so much better! Huge thanks to all the people sharing their winter activities with me, its really fun to see what other people do during the holidays and also helps with the writing process. This fic is inspired by the lovely commentor Jesse, instead of an igloo I did a blanket fort but this story was basically inspired from their comment so thank you so much for sharing that with me:D Anyway I'll shut up now XD I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Turns out chimeras could get sick, yeah Liam didn’t know it either. So when he was woken up in the morning due to the sounds of Theo retching loudly he kind of freaked out. He darted out of bed running towards their shared bathroom and practically kicked the door open. He grimaced from the sight in front of him. Theo was red faced, sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, eyes shut tightly as he continued to vomit. Damn. It sounded painful. Being sick was definitely something he didn’t miss. “I’m taking you to Deaton’s.” Liam said simply before Theo could even protest. That was how they ended up at the animal clinic, Theo sitting on top of the metal table in sweatpants and one of Liams hoodies as Deaton examined him. This was not how he wanted today to start. Liam wanted to wake up Theo bright an early again and force him to partake in some winter activity that he’s never done before. Not sit in the animal clinic with his hands in his lap without taking his eyes off the chimera who looked like he could topple over any second. “What’s wrong with him?” Liam asked voice laced with concern. 

“Fever. Being infected with wolfsbane and not having it taken care of quick enough weakened his immune system. He should be fine in a day or two.” Deaton responded as he turned his attention to the beta. 

“Wolfsbane?! How the hell were you exposed to wolfsbane?” Liam snapped, gaze back on the chimera. They had been together a majority of the day yesterday, Theo was by his side ice skating for hours until Stiles had brought up getting something to eat. Theo had booked it then, saying he was gonna head back to the house. Liam figured he just felt awkward being around the rest of the pack. If he would of known letting Theo walk off on his own would lead to the chimera getting hurt, he would have dragged him by his hair forcing him to eat with the rest of them. He was pissed that Theo ended up getting hurt and he was beyond angry that the older boy didn’t say a thing to him about it. “Answer me Theo.” he ordered continuing to glare at him. 

“After I left you guys at the ice skating rink I got a call from Nolan. He told me that someone was following him and Alec, wanted to know if I could check it out. Turns out it was a follower of Monroe’s who didn’t get the update that she left Beacon Hills. They were a newbie, barely knew how to shoot a gun. I handled it.” Theo responded with a shrug. He felt like shit and was in no mood to deal with Liam’s anger.

“They knew enough if they managed to hurt you Theo!”

“It wasn’t a gun. It was knife, they nicked me with it… Liam I’m telling you it was barely a scratch. I thought it was fine, I didn’t know it was laced with wolfsbane.”

“You should have called us.” Liam shot back as he clenched his fists, claws piercing into his palms.

“It was one hunter, I’ve handled worse-”

“YOU COULD HAVE DIED!” Liam shouted loudly, cutting the chimera off. Silence followed as Theo just stared at him, shocked by the outburst. 

“Liam-”

“J-Just shut up.” He snapped back turning his attention to Deaton who was standing in the corner of the room. “I’ll be in the car, make sure the asshole doesn’t have any more injuries he’s hiding from us.” Liam said to the man before storming out of the animal clinic. He sat in the driver’s seat of Theo’s blue truck, fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. What if he never walked in on Theo being sick? What if found about Theo being hurt in an even worse way? What if he was too late only finding out when he went into Theo’s room in the morning to go wake him up and haggle him with their plans for the day, only to find him dead. He didn’t realize how strongly his feelings for the chimera were until now, as he sat behind the wheel blinking away tears and swallowing the lump in his throat. He was torn from his thoughts by the creaking sound of the passenger door opening up. He didn’t say a word, just started up the truck and began driving back to his house. 

The ride was filled with silence as Theo looked down at his hands. This was definitely not how he wanted today to go. He cleared his throat before looking over at the brooding beta. “I should have called you. It was stupid of me to go alone and even worse of me to not tell you about getting hurt...I didn’t mean to freak you out okay? I-Im sorry.” Theo said awkwardly as he apologized to Liam. He still wasn’t use to not being alone, he had people to call when things went south, he had friends, he had Liam.

The beta looked over at Theo, listening as the chimera apologized for his stupidity. With every word Theo said he felt himself calm down and the grip he had on the steering wheel lessened. Theo was fine, Deaton took care of it, there was no need to freak out anymore. He let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding as he took in the chimera’s appearance. Theo’s cheeks were red, not the same adorable shade they were when they were playing in the snow. This time they were red because of a fever. He had bags under his eyes and his usually perfect hair was messy. At least from what he could tell since the chimera had pulled the hood of Liam’s sweatshirt over his head. “You look like shit.” he commented causing the chimera to meet his eyes.

And just like that, they were back to their teasing ways. Theo couldn’t be more relieved. “Shut up and drive.” he said chuckling as he leaned back and closed his eyes. “If you crash my truck I’ll kill you.” he added causing Liam to laugh loudly before focusing back on the road and driving back to his house. 

They reached the house a few minutes later. The other cars were gone signaling his parents departure for work already. That meant they had the house to themselves for a while. He looked over at Theo who was fast asleep, arms folded over his chest head lolling to the side, leaning against the cold window. He didn’t want to wake him up, the chimera looked like he needed the sleep but he also didn’t want to stay in Theo’s truck all day. “Theo, come on dude wake up. We are back at the house.” He said softly. “Don’t make me carry your ass inside.” He added shaking Theo’s shoulder gently. 

Theo groaned as he woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a sigh. “You know you really should it’s only fair.” He grumbled voice hoarse. 

That was a beautiful sound, Theo’s voice deep and raspy as he spoke. It immediately made him blush. Did Theo always sound like that when he woke up in the morning? Because Damn it was hot. “What do you mean it’s only fair?” Liam quirked his eyebrow.

“That you carry me. You know considering how many times I had to carry your ass back to my truck, you're not exactly light cargo.” Theo clarifies eyes meeting the betas.

“Fuck you, I’m as light as feather.” Liam rebuttals causing Theo to chuckle. 

“Whatever you say Dunbar. I wouldn’t want you to carry me anyway. You’d probably drop me. Wouldn’t want you to damage all this.” Theo shoots back as he gestured to himself. 

Liam rolls his eyes as he gets out of the truck. “Hate to break it to you Raeken, But you aren’t exactly in your prime right now.” 

“Give me a few days and then reconsider that statement.” Theo said with a wink as he also got out of the truck. 

Liam watched his cockiness fade as soon as he stepped out of the truck. Well it was more like stumbled. “Damn you're not exactly graceful. Guess you really are like Bambi” He snickered. 

“Shut It Dunbar.” He muttered closing his eyes when everything started to feel like it was spinning. 

The amusement was wiped clear from Liam’s face when he noticed Theo sway slightly, he immediately ran to his side, grabbing onto his arms to keep him upright. “Are you Okay?” 

“Fine just dizzy.” 

Liam was freaking out. He didn’t know how to take care of sick person. It had been so long since he was sick himself he didn’t even know what to do. He brought his hand up to Theo’s face, gently pressing it to the boys forehead. “Holy shit you're burning hot.” 

“Bet you say that to all the girls.” Theo quipped as he absentmindedly leaned into the cool touch of Liam’s hand. And that action alone made Liam freak out even more, clearly Theo wasn’t okay if he was doing things like that. He helped Theo inside, helping the chimera back up to his room before he ran back to his and grabbed his phone, calling Mason.

“Hey Liam what-“

“Mason I need your help I’m freaking out!” Liam quickly spoke into the phone cutting his best friend off. 

“I’m on my way.” Mason replied before the phone call ended and Liam was left with his own thoughts, That was never a good thing.

A few minutes later Mason and Corey had made it to Liam’s house, walking in when they heard the werewolf shout a ‘Come in!’ Their eyes widened at the sight of Liam in the middle of the living room surrounded by a large bed sheet and chairs. “What the actual fuck?” Mason asked causing Liam to take his eyes away from the mess in front of him and look at his best friend.

“Will you help me with this? It keeps falling and I’m about five seconds away from losing it.” Liam spoke as he glared at the sheet. 

“What are you doing with this anyway?” Corey asked as the two began to help the werewolf.

“I’m making a fort obviously.” 

“Liam have you gone bat shit, he meant why are you making a fort?” Mason questioned earning a muttered Oh from Liam. 

“Theo is sick.” Liam said simply.

“Theo can’t get sick he’s a chimera.” Corey but in.

“Well he can because he is a dumbass. I’ll explain the story to you later, right now I want to finish this because he shouldn’t be left alone. This way I can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t choke on his vomit.” Liam clarified his reasoning why he was running around like a madman making a blanket fort in the middle of the living room. 

“Okay sure, but where is Theo now?” Mason asked when he noticed the chimeras absence. 

“Shit. Finish the fort I’ll be back!” Liam shouted before running up stairs to retrieve Theo. 

A few minutes later Liam returned tugging Theo down the stairs along with him. “What the actual fuck?” Theo commented as he stared at the array of Christmas blankets and bedsheets in the center of the room. 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Liam questioned taking his eyes away from the blankets to look at Theo. 

“Maybe it’s because you have a giant cave of blankets taking up a majority of your living room.” Theo replied raising his eyebrow at Liam. 

“Actually it's a fort.” Corey spoke up from the corner of the room. 

“A What?” 

“A fort, you know a blanket fort you use to make as a kid...You never made a blanket fort did you?” Mason asked realizing that this was yet again another one of Theo’s missed activities. 

“No can’t say that I have.” Theo replied looking back at the blanket fort.

“This is perfect!” Liam exclaimed making all three of the boys look at him confused by his outburst. “I thought we were gonna miss out on a day of winter activities because you were sick, but now we don’t have to. The day before it was a snowball fight, yesterday ice skating, today it’s a blanket fort.” He added with a smile. 

“This is never gonna end is it?” Theo grumbled as he looked at Liam, who’s blue eyes were filled with excitement. 

“Nope.” The Beta responded as he grabbed onto Theo’s hand, ushering him inside the blanket fort. 

“Oh I have a perfect idea!” Corey shouted grinning as he ran off to the kitchen excitedly.

“I swear to god Liam if you broke my boyfriend with all this blanket bullshit I will kill you.” Mason muttered as he joined the two in the blanket fort. Theo laughed loudly causing Mason to glare at him “You know you really look like shit.” He added.

“Wow you all have some real sweet bedside manner.” Theo muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He thought he was gonna catch a break, not be dragged into Liam’s plans today but somehow he got stuck sitting in a blanket fort next to the Beta. The look of excitement on Liam’s face was adorable but he felt like crap and wanted to sleep for years. Soon Corey returned holding four mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and mini marshmallows, this made Liam smile even wider. 

“At least someone is getting into the Christmas spirit with me.” Liam said happily taking the warm mug of hot chocolate from the werechamelon and sipping from it. 

“Uh Liam you have a little..” Theo gestured to his upper lip were Liam was currently sporting a whipped cream mustache.

“Oh thanks.” Liam said before sticking his tongue out and licking the whip cream off his upper lip.

This caused Theo to gasp and stare at the blue eyed Beta with wide eyes as a blush filled his cheeks. Luckily the fever did a good job of covering it up but he definitely shouldn’t be feeling this way, like all he wanted to do was press his lips against Liam’s and take the whipped cream off himself. “You okay?” Liam asked and Theo nodded quickly. “Yep It was hot” he replied before he realized what he said and quickly tried to cover it up. “The hot chocolate is hot, I mean. Well it’s obviously hot because it wouldn't be called Hot chocolate if it wasn’t.” He rambled awkwardly. He may be an atheist but for the love of god someone Shut him up before he made an even bigger fool of himself. 

“We should watch a Christmas movie.” Corey said excitedly from his spot next to his boyfriend. 

Luckily that statement saved Theo from dying of embarrassment and they all ended up staying in the blanket fort, to watch a movie. Corey had brought their empty hot cocoa mugs to the kitchen while Liam fetched even more blankets only for both of them to return so they could all watch Home Alone. They had gotten to the middle of the movie when Mason threw his hands in the air frustrated. “How the hell do they just forget their son and go on vacation? That is like the worst parenting ever!” 

“Babe I already told you they thought the neighbors kid was Kevin.” Corey replied chuckling from Mason’s outburst. The human throws a fit everytime they watch the movie.

“Bullshit. They were going on about Kevin being a pain in the ass and causing trouble. If the kid was such a pain they would have noticed it a hell of a lot quicker then when they were on the goddamn plane. Not to mention this kid is going to the grocery store by himself, How did he even remember how to get home?! When I was that kid’s age I couldn’t find my mom in the grocery store let alone find my way home!” Mason continued to rant. 

Liam laughed as Mason went on a full blown tangent about the movie. He was waiting for Theo’s commentary on the subject, but when he turned his head he found the chimera fast asleep. They were all practically squished together so he didn’t notice the older boy’s head on his shoulder until now. For once Theo looked calm. His eyelashes looked dark resting against his pale cheeks and his nose was slightly red, from the chimera sneezing a few times, but he looked peaceful as he slept. Seeing Theo sick scared the shit out him. He knew the chimera would be better soon, his healing already kicking in since he didn’t feel as warm as earlier, but seeing him like that made Liam realize how much he cared about him. 

Mason stopped ranting when he saw Liam looking at Theo fondly. He saw the change in his best friend, he could see the chemistry between the two. Everyone could except for Theo and Liam. Well Scott and Stiles too, but their asses will get handed to them when they lose 50 dollars by Christmas. “Should we wake him up?” Corey muttered looking over at Theo.

“No it’s fine. If I wake him up again he will probably kill me.” Liam said tearing his eyes away from Theo to look at Mason and Corey. “Wanna continue the movie?” 

“As long as Mason is done ranting.” Corey muttered earning himself a nudge in the ribs from his boyfriend. 

“Just shut up and continue the movie.” Mason grumbled with a huff. 

And if his mom came home ordering him to clean up this mess before he was grounded for a month for spreading all her good blankets on the floor, Liam thought it was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading you beautiful people!


	4. Oh Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of Christmas festivities continues as both boys realize that their feelings run deeper than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the super late update. The internet connection in my house stopped working so I had to wait to update the fic until it was fixed. Even though its late and not that great, I hope you all still enjoy this update :) I also don't know if anyone else's family does this, but mine puts the Christmas Tree up incredibly early XD Also Thank you so much for the ornament shopping idea Martinhomcst for inspiring me to write about the boys going ornament shopping, you are the best!!

Liam woke up when the curtains in his room were pulled open, the bright sunshine making him squeeze his eyes tighter. He groaned pulling the pillow over his head trying to block out the light. 

“Oh how the tables have turned little Beta.” Theo said amused as he went over to Liam’s bed and pulled the pillow from the werewolf’s hands. “What did you say to me a few days ago?” The chimera put his hand on his chin as he thought a smug smirk on his face. “Oh yeah...Rise and Shine, we’ve got big plans for today.” Theo said making his voice a higher pitch to imitate Liam.

Liam glared up at the chimera when the pillow was yanked from his hands, now fully awake and being blinded by the sunlight. “I’m so glad your feeling better.” He muttered sarcastically rolling his eyes as he snatched the pillow back from Theo before sitting up.

Theo laughed as he sat down on the corner of the Liam’s bed. “I wasn’t joking about us having plans for today, your mom gave us a list of stuff we had to do. She said it was payback for piling all her blankets on the floor.” 

“My god! We were making a fort why is that so hard for everyone to understand.” Liam said as he sat up running his hand through his hair. “You know what just forget it. What did she say we had to do?” He asked looking at the chimera. 

“We have to go pick out a Christmas tree and then go to the store and get ornaments for it. Before you say anything, yes I know it’s another Christmas activity that I finally get to do so get dressed so we can go.” Theo added ruffling the beta’s hair before walking out of the bedroom and going to get ready. 

A few minutes later Liam was sitting down at the table eating his cereal in the quiet kitchen as he waited for Theo. Funny how the chimera woke him up telling him to get ready when he was the one spending twenty minutes on his hair. His mom and stepfather were already at work leaving just him and Theo at the house. He let out a sigh as he looked down at the bowl. He didn’t get much sleep the night before. He was too worried about Theo. He knew it was stupid, Deaton took care of the injuries Theo had gotten, making sure the wolfsbane was clear from his system and that meant he would heal, the chimera would be fine. He knew that. But the part of his brain that freaked out when he saw Theo being sick was still so worried that he would lose the older boy. That was why he was still tired and not exactly looking forward to going to the store. He thought about last night as he looked down at the soggy cereal with a grimace. Despite Theo being sick, yesterday wasn’t so bad. They had continued watching Christmas movies in the blanket fort for most of the night, the chimera not waking up once clearly needing the rest to heal. Liam wasn’t complaining, he didn’t mind the chimera using his shoulder as a pillow as long as he got the rest. Then his mom came home and made them clean up the mess. They had gone up to bed, Theo in his room technically it was the guest room but Liam considered it to be Theo’s since he’s been staying with them for a while; and Liam in his own room. But instead of going to sleep he just laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling as he listened to Theo’s heartbeat. Not only to calm himself down, but also to make sure the chimera was okay. Make sure his heart was still beating. He’s fallen hard for the chimera and was just now realizing it. 

“You ready to go?” Theo asked as he made his way into the kitchen. He looked and felt a hell of a lot better than he did the previous day. 

“I’ve been ready for the last hour you were the one acting like you were getting ready for prom.” Liam muttered as he got up and put his bowl in the sink. 

“One I didn’t take that long and Two it takes time to look this good Dunbar.” Theo said with a smirk which was wiped off his face when Liam didn’t respond. Not a chuckle, no witty comeback, not even an eye roll. He noticed Liam didn’t even eat anything, usually the beta ate three bowls of cereal but this time he didn’t even finish one. “Hey are you okay?” 

Liam bit his lip as he looked up at the chimera who was looking at him with concerned eyes. What was he suppose to say? No Theo I’m not okay because yesterday I had a sudden realization that I’m in love with you and the thought of losing you kept me up all night, so now that I know that you are actually okay; I wanna crawl in a hole and sleep for days. “Yeah I’m fine, I’m just tired no big deal. Let’s get going before my mom comes home and notices the lack of a tree and ornaments.” he responded with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Theo furrowed his brow at the beta. His heart didn’t skip a beat, but Liam was definitely not telling him the whole truth. He didn’t press any further, not wanting to bug him. He just grabbed his truck keys and followed Liam out to his truck. 

“Will you just pick one!” Theo grumbled as his grip tightened around the steering wheel. Liam had been switching the radio stations back and forth for the past ten minutes and he was losing his patience. 

“I’m trying to find a song I like!” Liam shot back as he continued his search, switching songs even more now that Theo complained about it. 

“You can’t even hear the song if you are switching it every five seconds. Just. Pick. One!” 

“Fine!” Liam said just picking a random station and sitting back in the seat with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. It was quiet for a few seconds until the truck had filled up with the sounds of Christmas music. 

“For fucks sake.”

“You told me to pick one. Not my fault the universe wants you to stop being the friggin Grinch too.” Liam said with a smirk as Frosty the Snowman began playing. 

“Shut up and turn it off.”

“I’m sorry I think misheard you, Did you say turn it up?” Liam teased as he turned up the volume. Oh he was enjoying this way too much.

“Liam I swear to-”

“THERE MUST HAVE BEEN SOME MAGIC IN THAT OLD SILK HAT THEY FOUND.” Liam sang both loudly and obnoxiously. 

“Someone please kill me.” Theo mumbled as he tried to focus on the road instead of Liam singing along to the music. This was the longest ride to the store he’s ever had. 

Theo swore this day was never going to end. Now they were roaming around a packed Walmart searching for ornaments for a Christmas tree they didn’t even pick out yet. It was like everyone in the world was buying ornaments today. “It is like the radio all over again. Will you just pick a box of them and lets go.”

“No I can’t. I have to pick the right ones or my mom will freak. Now which one looks red to you?” Liam asked the chimera holding up a box of ornaments in each arm. Both of which were red and looked identical to each other. 

“Are you screwing with me?” Theo quirked an eyebrow at the beta. When Liam didn’t answer and just continued to stare waiting for an answer Theo realized that the younger boy wasn’t joking. “Oh my god you’re serious, Liam both boxes are red. Whichever one you pick is fine.”

“I can’t just pick one. If one is maroon she will be able to tell the difference so will you ju-”

Theo grabbed one from Liam’s arms and placed it in the cart. “There I picked so if she complains just tell her it was my fault. Now can we…” he stopped speaking when his eyes landed on the group of ornaments hanging up towards the back. “Dude why aren’t we getting these?” Theo asked as he sorted through all the ornaments, his eyes widening when he found one that he liked. “They have a Yoda one!” He said with a grin showing it to Liam. 

Liam almost forgot that Theo liked Star Wars. He forgot that Theo had a somewhat normal life before everything that happened with the dread doctors. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Theo sort through the different character ornaments like a kid in the candy store. “Grab the ones you want” he found himself saying even though the post it note from his mother specifically said not to. He couldn’t help it, Theo looked friggin adorable as he looked at all the star wars characters ornaments in awe.

“Really?” The chimera asked switching his gaze from the tiny yoda in his hands to look at Liam.

“Yeah, this will be like your first real Christmas Tree. You should be able to put what you want on it.” Liam said with a smile. 

The genuine smile Theo had on his face as he placed the ornaments in the cart carefully definitely made it worth it. “Thanks Liam.” 

“No problem. Now let's go pay and go pick out a Christmas tree.” Liam replied excitedly, throwing a santa hat and antlers in the cart before heading towards the check out. 

After several hours of debating over what Christmas tree they should get they finally agreed on one. It was strapped to the bed of Theo’s truck as they drove back to the house. Theo had warmed up to the Christmas music, it wasn’t that bad actually and hearing Liam sing along to it actually made him smile, not to mention the Beta wasn’t half bad at singing. He parked the truck and the two carried the tree inside the house. 

After they ate dinner Mrs. Geyer made some hot chocolate and put on some more Christmas music. Theo was gonna be stuck humming it for the next few days. Liam had grabbed the ornaments from the car and then they all gathered around the huge tree to begin decorating it. Theo hadn’t stopped smiling the whole night. It felt nice being surrounded by people who cared about him, drinking hot chocolate as they placed the ornaments on the too big tree that barely fit in the Geyer living room. As Mrs. Geyer scolded Liam for grabbing maroon ornaments instead of red, Theo couldn’t help but laugh and think about how lucky he was. For the first time he felt like he belonged somewhere. He felt happy. Even though he acted like doing all these Christmas activities was a hassle, he cherished every second of it. He didn’t even complain when Liam forced him to wear the Santa hat the werewolf picked up from the store. And as Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas Is You filled the air Theo couldn’t take his eyes of Liam. Liam, the beta with the reindeer antlers resting on his head making him look even cuter than normal, the boy with the stunning blue eyes that shined bright as he looked at the decorated tree; was the only thing Theo wanted. And he didn’t know how much longer he was gonna be able to hide that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologize enough for my stupid internet, I hope the problem is fixed so this doesn't happen again. As always thank you all so much for being super friggin awesome! All your comments are super sweer and make me want to cry tears of happiness! Love you all! Stay Awesome <3


	5. Dusty Decorations and Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liam's mom forces him to get all the Christmas decorations from the attic; Liam asks Mason, Corey, and Theo for help. Things definitely don't go the way Liam expected them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter is here! Thank you all for the support and kindness, especially with the late update yesterday. You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

“Dude there is so much stuff up here!” Mason exclaimed as he stepped inside the attic. Cardboard boxes full of stuff were piled up all throughout the small cramped space along with spider webs, dust, bugs, and probably a mouse, but Liam was really praying there wasn’t. The Anuk-ite he could handle. Hunters no problem. But if a mouse comes anywhere near him he’s not denying that he might run, freak out, or even jump onto anything that is a higher level where that creature won’t touch him. 

“Maybe some of us should wait downstairs. It is a little packed in here.” Corey muttered grimacing when he walked right into a spider web. 

“The more people up here, the more boxes we can grab, and the quicker we get out of here.” Liam replied as he began sorting through the boxes in search of all the ones labeled ‘Christmas Decorations’.

“Hate to agree with Liam, but he’s right.” Theo spoke up as he picked up one of the boxes. He wiped the dust off it, smirking when he saw the label. “Oh hey guys check this out: A box of Liam’s baby stuff.” he read as he opened up the box despite Liam’s protests. 

“Dude take all the embarrassing pictures. I totally want that for blackmail when Liam decides to invite me over again just to help him with his chores.” Mason said glaring at his best friend before he made his way towards Theo to look inside the cardboard box. 

“Hey! No! C-can we just focus on the task at hand here? Forget about embarrassing me and let’s get this done with. These boxes aren’t going to move themselves.” Liam spoke up really regretting his decision to ask his friends for help.

“You're right they aren’t. Guess it is a good thing you are here to bring them all down.” Theo teased as he picked up a photo album. He opened it up, shaking all the dust off the pages, seriously wondering when the last time Liam or his parents were up here. “Oh wook at wittle baby Liam.” the chimera mocked as he showed the others an embarrassing baby picture of the beta.

Liam rolled his eyes and reached for the photo album. Only for Theo to raise it out of his reach. “Give it to me.” he growled out as he jumped up for the book again. 

“No can do Liam, this is some serious mocking material. I can’t just give it up.” Theo snickered as put his hand all the way up so Liam couldn’t reach it at all. He wasn’t much taller than the beta, but the few inches he had did help. 

Liam clenched his fists by his sides starting to lose his temper. He just wanted the stupid book and to get the stupid boxes of decorations out of the stupid attic before they stumbled upon a stupid- 

“Is that a mouse?” Corey added from besides Mason. 

And Liam lost it. “WHERE?!” he shouted stumbling back to get away as quick as possible. Except he didn’t realize how close Theo and him were standing, so he ended up bumping into the chimera causing them both to fall back with a loud thud. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was freaking out. Where was the mouse? Was it on him? It really felt like it was on him.  
“Liam! Liam hey relax.” Theo’s voice broke him from his thoughts. 

Liam opened his eyes, he didn’t even realize he closed them until now. He lifted his head up and he immediately blushed, no wonder why the fall didn’t hurt. He’d fallen on top of Theo. If the mouse didn’t kill him, the embarrassment certainly will. “S-sorry.” he muttered quietly as he quickly sat up wanting to get as far away from the attic now more than ever. He felt Theo tug at his hands before gentle fingers were carefully prying his hands open preventing the claws from piercing his skin. He just looked down at their hands, watching mesmerized as Theo softly traced his fingers over the already healed wounds. His heartbeat slowed down, no longer feeling like it was gonna jump out of his chest. “Are you okay?” the chimera’s soft voice made him look up. 

“Yeah..yeah I’m okay.” Liam nodded but didn’t take his eyes away from Theo’s. “I’m kinda of scared of mice.” He added. 

“So I’ve noticed.” Theo said with a grin, but his tone was still soft making the comment lack any real teasing. “Don’t worry it wasn’t one. Just a bunch of dust clumped together, your parents should seriously clean up in here.” He added before reluctantly taking his hand away. 

Liam instantly missed the warmth of the chimeras hand in his and even though he wanted nothing more than to reach over and lace their fingers together he decided against it. He embarrassed himself enough for today. He stood up with a relieved sigh, brushing the dust off his clothes. “They really should.” He said chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He still couldn’t believe he freaked out like that and of course he had to go fall on top of Theo. The chimeras firm muscular chest providing a soft landing for him, he was still blushing like an idiot. “Okay how about you guys sort through all the boxes, pile up all the Christmas ones and Theo and I will carry all the boxes down.” Liam suggested as he looked over at Mason and Corey. 

“Uh yeah that sounds good.” Corey responded with a smile since Mason was too busy staring wide eyed at Theo and Liam. Corey couldn’t blame him, the two were acting like everything that happened in the last five minutes did not happen. He watched as Theo and Liam began carrying down boxes before turning and nudging his boyfriend in the ribs. “Will you quit staring at them like that.” He whispered.

“Ow! I couldn’t help it!” Mason whispered back, glaring at his boyfriend.“Are they both so dense that they can’t see they are falling madly in love with each other?” He whispered as he threw his hands in the air. “I mean literally everyone can see that the two of them just want to make out. But no! They are all just ‘Oh when he’s not looking I’m gonna sneak a glance and stare longingly at the side of his face until I’m forced to look somewhere else so I don’t get caught’. Agh! it’s so frustrating!” He grumbled as quietly as he could. 

“I know it is, but what are you going to do Mas? You can’t just blurt out that the two might have feelings for each other.” Corey responded as he began piling up boxes. 

“I’m sorry did you just say Might? Are you doubting that they like each other because you are gonna join the losing 50 dollars on Christmas club along with Stiles and Scott.” 

“I’m not doubting it. In fact anyone could cut the sexual tension in here with knife. I’m just saying they will figure it out at their own pace. Now quit whining and help me with all these boxes.” Corey replied as he grabbed yet another box full of decorations. 

Downstairs Theo and Liam were putting the boxes against the wall, the number of Christmas decorations growing by the minute. “Geez this a lot of stuff.” The chimera mumbled as he opened up one of the boxes, freezing when his eyes landed on the plant lying on the top of all the stuff.

“Yeah my mom is kind of obsessed with Christmas.” Liam said chuckling pushing another container against the wall. He looked over at Theo, furrowing his brow when he caught Theo looking at something. “What did you find? Please tell me it is not some embarrassing homemade ornament I made when I was in kindergarten. You can’t make fun of me for something I made when I was-“ he cut himself when he saw Theo pick up the object and showed it to him. 

Theo raised it up hesitantly before speaking. “Why do your parents have an old plant shoved in one of these boxes?” 

“An old plant? You don’t know what it is? Its Mis-It’s a decoration. Just some stupid plant you hang somewhere, not that important. It’s actually kind of dumb if you ask me. You can just like toss it out, I’m sure my mom won’t miss it.” Liam rambled awkwardly. He did not feel like explaining the tradition of mistletoe to the chimera especially since he was still embarrassed from earlier. 

Theo raised an eyebrow at the rambling Beta before he stood up and made his way over towards one of the walls. Holding it against it. “Like this?” He questioned.

Liam really hated the chimeras curiosity right now. Of all the boxes Theo could open, he chose the one with the friggin mistletoe in it. “Actually you are suppose to like hang it from the ceiling or in a doorway.” He replied not meeting the older boy’s gaze. 

“Oh.” Theo muttered and Liam watched as the chimera raised his arm up to attach the plant to the ceiling. He saw the slight sliver of tan skin that was revealed when Theo’s shirt rose up and he really didn’t think he could blush any harder. The universe was really testing his patience. He stepped closer to the chimera looking up at the plant, he had to find somewhere to look. He wasn’t gonna keep checking him out. “Looks nice.” He said biting his lip.

“Yeah?”

“Yea-“ Liam was cut off when Theo’s hand gently cupped his cheek. Lowering his head so he could see the Beta’s beautiful blue eyes. And before Liam could mutter a single word Theos lips were against his, kissing him softly. After the initial shock Liam began kissing him back, his hands moving towards the chimeras waist pulling him closer. They both only pulled away when they needed to breathe, but even then they didn’t go far. “W-what?” Was all Liam could choke out.

Theo laughed before pointing up towards the ceiling, where he hung the green plant that they were currently standing under. “I know what Mistletoe is Liam.” 

“But you asked and said you didn’t kno- Ohh” Liam said realizing that the chimera really didn’t need a whole history lesson about mistletoe. 

“I kind of just… needed an excuse to kiss you.” Theo muttered as he finally found interest in looking down at his shoes. “I was just thinking about the past few days. How you’ve wasted time showing me all this Christmas stuff even though you’ve probably done it over a million times already. It’s not even just these past couple of days because for the last few months you have been so nice to me and showed me a bunch of things I’ve never got to experience before. Every single time we walk into the living room I just keep looking at the little green yoda hanging on the tree. I know it’s stupid, But it’s the first ornament I’ve picked out and the first Christmas tree I’ve decorated in years. And I don’t have anyone else to thank but you. So I saw that stupid plant and said fuck it because I couldn’t keep thinking about what if’s anymore...and I probably just screwed everything up.” he rambled. 

“Hey don’t do that.” Liam spoke as he reached for Theo’s hand. “You didn’t screw anything up Theo.” he added softly. His heart was beating fast, but unlike earlier it wasn’t from fear. Theo liked him. He liked him the same way Liam liked him and he couldn’t be happier. “I like you Theo. I was just too much of a chicken to admit it. Doing all this stuff with you, showing you that you deserve to have a silly star wars ornament or go ice skating, is all worth it...I want to keep doing all that stuff with you. I want to hold your hand or watch a cheesy Christmas movie while wearing really ugly matching sweaters.” 

“Really?”

“Yes really” Liam said smiling wide as he met the chimera’s eyes. “and just so you know, you don’t have to make excuses to kiss me anymore.” he added with a smirk. 

Theo chuckled as he moved closer to Liam, taking the beta’s hands in his. “We are actually really sappy...its kinda gross” he teased.

“Shut up. You love it.” 

“Yeah I do.” Theo said before leaning down and kissing the beta once again. This was something he could definitely get use to. 

Liam pulled away only to rest his forehead against Theo’s. “Sooo did you hear Mason and Corey talking upstairs?”

“You mean about the us dating before Christmas bet, definitely. They weren’t exactly quiet.” Theo replied laughing. “Why are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he questioned 

“If you are talking about pretending like none of this happened so they both lose fifty bucks as payback for betting on us, than hell yeah.” Liam added chuckling. 

They were both torn from their thoughts by the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs. “Showtime baby wolf.” Theo said stealing a quick kiss before pulling away. He went over to one of the decoration boxes and pulled put an ornament. It was practically falling apart and clearly handmade by a younger Liam. “Wow isn’t this just adorable.” he mocked as he showed the boy one of his homemade ornaments. 

“Shut up and give it to me. I was five, like you could make one any better” Liam snapped back just as Mason and Corey entered the living room. 

“Liam you spelt your name wrong and I actually think your handwriting has gotten worse.” Theo teased laughing. 

“Whatever.” Liam grumbled glaring at the chimera before looking over at Mason and Corey. “Are there anymore boxes up in the attic?” he asked the two. 

“Just one more box. Is everything okay?” Mason asked noticing the hostility between the two.

“Besides Theo being an ass than sure.” 

“The only thing that’s ass here is your art skills Dunbar. Now let me go get the last box, wouldn’t want another clump of dust to give you a heart attack.” Theo said as he made his way towards the attic. 

“You are such a dick.” Liam shouted back at him. 

“Awe you say the sweetest things.” Theo said winking at the beta before heading up to the attic. 

Liam bit his lip to stop the smile from filling his face as he focused on all the boxes. “Let’s start unpacking.” he muttered before opening up one of the boxes. The rest of the day was spent going through dusty boxes of Christmas stuff while Theo and Liam kept up the ‘You are an annoying pain in my ass act’. It was worth it when they noticed Mason and Corey looking at them before looking back at each other with worried looks, starting to fear for the money in their wallets. Whenever Theo and Liam were alone they’d sneak a quick kiss before the two returned. And Liam couldn’t be happier. He was really glad he didn’t throw out the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Have a fantastic day beautiful people!


	6. Christmas Cards? Really Liam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Theo and Liam finally have a day to themselves, Liam has a special winter activity planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this everytime, but thank you all so much for your kindness. You all rock. This chapter was inspired by the idea given to me by the lovely Mskristinamay. Thank you so much for this adorable idea. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

As cheesy as it sounded, yesterday still felt like a dream to him. He never would have thought that the daunting task of sorting through dusty boxes of christmas decorations would end with Theo and him sharing their feelings for eachother. He glanced over at the ceiling smiling when he saw the mistletoe Theo hung up the other day. “You know I think that might be my favorite decoration.” Liam said as he walked into the kitchen where Theo was currently making hot chocolate. The sight was so domestic it made his heart soar. He sat down at the table just watching the chimera with a grin. He meant what he said the other day, he wanted to experience all the Christmas fun with Theo by his side. Theo deserved to do all those things and have a great Christmas, so he was making that his personal goal. 

“Oh yeah? I wonder why.” Theo teased with a smirk as he placed one of the mugs of hot chocolate on the table in front of the beta. He sat down across from him, popping a mini marshmallow in his mouth before he noticed Liam looking at him with a dopey grin on his face. “What did I do?” he asked.

“Nothing just seeing you all domestic, making hot chocolate with mini marshmallows while wearing my hoodie...it’s kind of adorable.” Liam admitted blushing a bit. He drank from the mug, the sweet taste of hot chocolate making this whole situation so much better. “Not to mention this is like the third cup of hot chocolate you’ve had today, I think you may be obsessed.” he added chuckling.

“I don’t have a hot chocolate obsession.” 

“The first step is admitting that you have a problem T.” Liam teased with a grin. 

“You’re an ass.” Theo replied no real bite in his words as he laughed. “So where is the rest of the puppy pack today?” he questioned before tossing another mini marshmallow into his mouth. 

“Busy. Mason, Corey, and Nolan said they were planning some kind of special Christmas filled pack night. I didn’t ask to many questions all I could hear when Mas called me was Nolan and Corey arguing about what movies to get and I knew I didn’t want to get involved.” Liam responded as he stole one of the marshmallows from the chimera. 

“Wait so that means it’s just the two of us?” Theo asked with hopeful eyes. Liam nodded giving the chimera a wide smile. “So that means no pretending to hate each other today?” As fun as messing with the pack was Theo hated the fact that they had to sneak around. It sucked that he couldn’t hold Liam’s hand whenever he wanted, but he knew as soon as they taught them not to bet on people’s love lives he could hold the beta’s hand no matter what. 

Liam just leaned in closer as he pressed his lips against the chimera’s, kissing him softly. His lips were soft and he tasted sweet like marshmallows and hot cocoa. He pulled away a few seconds later resting his forehead against the chimera’s. “You seriously have a hot cocoa problem.” he added chuckling.  


“Okay I may have a little bit of a problem.” Theo agreed laughing a bit. He was really looking forward to it just being the two of them. Liam was always the person he felt like he could be himself around. “So what are our winter activity plans for today?” 

“I am so glad you asked.” Liam said with a mischievous grin that really made Theo regret asking him that question. Liam got up from the table, sticking out his hand for the older boy to take. He was pretty sure Theo wasn’t going to be happy with what he had planned, but he was practically jumping with excitement.

“Will you come out already, Im sure you look fine.” Liam said as he waited in the living room patiently for the chimera. They had been debating for the past half hour but Liam finally managed to get Theo to agree to put it on. 

“Alright, alright. I’m coming.” Theo shouted and a few seconds later the chimera was walking into the living room wearing the reindeer onesie, matching the one Liam was currently wearing. “You are so lucky I like you, I wouldn’t be in this friggin thing if I didn’t” he grumbled. 

“This is perfect!” Liam exclaimed as he got up from the couch, making his way towards the chimera. He reached up and pulled the hood of Theo’s onesie up so it rested on his head. The antlers and reindeer face on the hood making the chimera look even cuter. “Christmas activity number six: Matching Christmas onesie Christmas cards” he added with a smile as he looked up at Theo. 

“Wait you are taking pictures?”

“No we are taking pictures. A tradition most people take part in during the Christmas season is taking cheesy christmas photos and sending them out in cards to friends and family. I know this one isn’t as exciting, but I promise after we take a few pictures we can do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” Liam spoke hoping to convince the chimera to at least take one photo with him. 

Theo quirked an eyebrow at the beta who looked at him with pleading blue eyes and a slight pout to his bottom lip. “Are you seriously giving me puppy dog eyes right now?” 

“Depends...Is it working?” 

“No.” Theo lied, but Liam just keep looking at him like that, all cute and pleading and it was so hard to say no to him when the Beta was giving him that look. “Okay, okay. I’ll take a few pictures just please stop looking at me like that.” He huffed.

Liam’s pouty expression had turned into a large grin, happy that he succeeded in convincing Theo. He couldn’t help it, he didn’t know if he was gonna be able to get Theo in matching reindeer pajamas again so he needed photo proof that this moment happened. So after what felt like decades they had finished taking way too many pictures for Theo’s liking. Most of them probably couldn’t be sent to anyone since Theo has stuck his middle finger up in at least five of them, made a silly face in three, and snuck kisses in a majority of the rest of them. Liam didn’t really mind those ones though, they were probably his favorite. He scrolled through the pictures on his phone smiling every time he came across one where Theo had distracted him with sweet romantic gesture. A quick kiss on the cheek in one, a peck on the lips in another, but Liam’s favorite was the photo he currently was stopped on. His thumb hovered over the screen tracing the image. Theo had kissed his forehead. It was quick but the action alone was to him more intimate than all their other kisses. In the photo Liam had a smile on his face, his blue eyes closed as Theo leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. This was his favorite by far, not to mention Theo looked even more adorable with the reindeer hood being a little to big. He knew he couldn’t send it to anyone especially since the two of them were still putting up the facade that they couldn’t stand each other, but Liam was definitely keeping this picture. 

“Please tell me you aren’t actually going to send those to people.” Theo said as he sat down on the couch next to Liam. “I have a tough guy reputation to uphold.”

“Aw If you are so worried that you in a reindeer onesie is gonna ruin your bad boy vibe, why are you still wearing it.” Liam teased as he put his phone on the table. 

“Because as much as it pains me to admit this, it’s actually pretty comfortable. And you look less stupid in yours if I’m wearing mine.” Theo said with a smug grin before grabbing Liam’s phone to look through the pictures. As much as cheesy couples christmas cards annoyed him the photos were actually pretty cute. “I’m sending these to myself...they actually aren’t bad.’ he admitted.

Liam laid down, his head on the chimera’s lap as his legs hung over the end of the couch. He looked up at the chimera with a giddy grin. “You admitted that I did something right again.” he smiled as he poked the chimera.

Theo slapped his hand away chuckling. “Damn. I really gotta stop giving your ego a boost, but yes cheesy boyfriend christmas card pictures aren’t as cringey as I thought.” 

Liam stopped poking him, looking up at the olde boy in shock. “Boyfriends?”

The amused grin Theo had on his face was wiped clean when he realized was he said. His face turned beet red and he fiddled with the phone in his hands. “Did I say- I didn’t mean- I thought-”

Liam sat up looking at Theo with a fond smile on his face. He rarely saw the chimera flustered, he had to admit he looked adorable. “I like the sound of it.”

Theo stopped fiddling with Liam’s phone and looked over at Liam. “Really?”

“Yes really. Now let’s watch a movie, Boyfriend.” Liam said happily. Theo leaned in and kissed the werewolf in response. The rest of the night was filled with Liam and Theo cuddling and watching movies while still wearing their matching Christmas pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!


	7. A Little Friendly Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a Christmas themed pack night, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments. Seeing that you all are enjoying this story really makes me so happy! You all are the best!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Ever since Scott and the others had gone off to school leaving Beacon Hills in the hands of Liam, he kind of formed his own pack. The ‘Puppy Pack’ was what Stiles called them and it consisted of him being the unofficial Alpha, with Theo, Mason, Corey, and Nolan being members of the pack. At first all of them getting together was awkward, but it quickly turned into feeling like friends just hanging out. Which led to them having official pack nights, a time when every member of the pack got together at Liam’s house and hung out. When the threats stopped coming they started doing normal teenager stuff like watching movies or almost killing each other over a game of Mario Kart. Tonight was one of those nights. Except this pack night was special. Nolan had declared that for the whole month of December pack nights would be filled with Christmas fun to get them in the Christmas spirit. This was the first official Christmas themed pack night and it was certainly not going how Liam expected it to. 

“You don’t have to separate all the candy Nolan. Just throw it in a bowl.” Theo said with a sigh as he looked at the human from his spot on the couch. 

“No way. We need some organization. When I’m decorating my gingerbread house I don’t want to accidentally grab a skittle when I meant to grab an M&M.” Nolan replied as he continued placing all the different types of candy into separate bowls. 

“They are both round candies, practically the same thing, does it really matter which one you grab?” The chimera grumbled.

“That attitude is exactly why you are going to be losing this competition.” Nolan quipped as he finished putting out all the candy.

“What competition?” Liam spoke up as he sat down next to Theo. 

“The Gingerbread house competition. Mason said that we were all going to make a house and the person with the best one gets twenty bucks.” Nolan clarified as he made his way towards the other pack members. 

“Yup a little friendly competition never hurt anyone.” Mason said with a grin. 

“Yeah except it’s not going to be friendly. You know how competitive Theo and Liam are.” Corey huffed, knowing that there was no way this was going to end well.

“Your boyfriend is right and do you think you should keep making bets? I don’t think you can afford to lose anymore money.” Theo spoke up earning a nudge in the ribs from Liam. If Mason kept making bets whether it be about people’s relationships or the state of their gingerbread house, he was gonna end up broke. 

“What?” Mason questioned looking at the chimera confused.

“Nothing.” Liam said shooting a glare at Theo before looking at his best friend. “Theo is just scared that he’s gonna lose.” 

“Yeah right Dunbar. By the looks of your homemade ornament on that tree over there, you are house is going to look like shit.” Theo teased with a smug grin. It was back to the act of not being able to stand each other. Part of him just wanted to screw the stupid bet and blurt out that Liam and him were together, but he knew the look on Mason and Corey’s face would be priceless. 

“I told you I was five when I made that, you ass!” Liam rolled his eyes before getting up from the couch and taking twenty bucks from his wallet, tossing it on the center of the table before looking back at Theo. “Put your money where your mouth is Raeken or are you too scared?”

“My house is gonna kick your house’s ass.” Theo shot back as he threw twenty bucks on the table. Mason, Corey, and Nolan followed the action. Now resting between the mugs of hot cocoa and Christmas cookies was one hundred dollars. “May the best house win.” Theo added with his classic smirk.

Now all boys sat at the dining room table, surrounded by copious amounts of candy as they constructed their gingerbread houses. They ended up taking this way to seriously, It was like the snowball fight all over again. 

“What the hell Nolan?! That was my M&M!” Theo shouted glaring at the freckled boy. Bad enough his house was barely staying together, now he had people taking candy from his pile.

“Just use a skitte, they are practically the same thing.” Nolan snapped back, a smirk on his face as he referenced back to what Theo had told him earlier. Using the chimera’s own words against him.

“You little shit!” Theo grabbed the quickest thing he could find and pegged it at the human’s head. Unfortunately the closest thing to him was a marshmallow and it simply bounced off Nolan’s head without doing any damage. Laughter filled the room, the rest of the pack looking at Theo with an amused grin. 

“Careful Theo you might have given him a concussion.” Mason teased once he finally stopped laughing. 

Liam looked at Theo with an amused grin. Theo seriously needed to stop looking so adorable or he wasn’t going to be able to keep the act up much longer. The amused grin fell from his face when he saw how angry the chimera looked. He could tell Theo was just growing more and more frustrated by the second. And the way the older boy kept looking down at his continuously falling house like he was so close to just picking the whole thing up and hurling it at the wall proved his point. Then it clicked and he realized he was probably the worst boyfriend ever. “Theo help me get more hot chocolate.” Liam said as he walked into the kitchen. Theo stopped glaring at his fallen mess of a gingerbread house before following the beta. “You don’t know what you are doing do you?” Liam questioned once Theo walked in. 

“What gave that away?’ Theo snapped, instantly regretting his tone. He was just frustrated with Nolan for taking his shit, Mason for being a wise ass, and his stupid gingerbread house for not staying the hell up. “Sorry.”

“Hey it’s okay.” Liam said softly, checking to make sure no one could see them before taking the chimera’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. The rest of their conversation continued in a hushed tone away from listening ears. 

“No it’s not. I should know how to make a stupid gingerbread house Li. I feel like an idiot. How much longer am I going to bother you with teaching me about stupid stuff I should know how to do?” 

“I said this before and I’ll say it again. I don’t mind showing you how to do all this, I actually enjoy it. And you aren’t an idiot, T. You didn’t exactly have the best childhood. The dread doctors didn’t teach you Christmas 101, but that’s okay because that’s why I’m here. I like showing you all this because I get to spend time with you. Forget the stupid gingerbread house competition it’s just a silly game, just have fun.” Liam said quietly.

“Yeah your right...again.” Theo admitted with a grin as he looked into the beta’s blue eyes. He seriously had to stop admitting Liam was right, the Beta was gonna start getting use to it. But he knew Liam made a good point, He seriously didn’t know how he got this lucky. “Besides did you see Corey’s? It’s like he was making a friggin gingerbread mansion there’s no way in hell we are beating that.” He added chuckling.

Liam laughed before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to the chimeras lips. He pulled away a few seconds later. “You seriously have a hot chocolate problem.” he stated when he tasted the sweetness of hot cocoa and candy as they kissed. 

Theo rolled his eyes grabbing one of the mugs off the counter and quickly walked out of the kitchen. “Leave me and my hot chocolate obsession alone Dunbar!” 

Liam just laughed, watching the chimera walk away with a fond smile before he grabbed the other mugs and walked back to where the others were. 

When what felt like hours passed they all had finished decorating their gingerbread houses. Theo had listened to what Liam said, just focusing on having fun instead of trying to win the stupid contest. Liam would sneakily help him along the way though and Theo couldn’t help but smile. When Mrs. Geyer came home they had practically bombarded her, asking her to pick which house was her favorite. She obviously picked Corey and his friggin gingerbread mansion, muttering to the boys to make sure they cleaned up their mess before she headed upstairs. 

Despite Mason’s protests Corey had given back everyone’s money saying that he didn’t want it, he was just glad they had fun spending time together. Liam swore the boy was too kind for his own good. Now they all were sitting on the couch eating the rest of the candy they didn’t use for the houses while they battled each other in Mario Kart. It was another successful day of introducing Theo to yet another Christmas activity and Liam couldn’t wait to introduce his boyfriend to something new tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a fantastic day!


	8. Christmas Cookie Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Geyer asks the boys for some help with baking, she might have made a huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm speechless, all the comments and the kudos on this story has made me smile so wide my cheeks hurt. You all have made me a happy bean :) Love you guys! YOU ALL ROCK!!

By the time they had finished competing against each other in several rounds of Mario Kart it was almost one in the morning. Mrs. Geyer said that they could all stay over for the night as long as they promised to keep it down and not break anymore of her good Christmas mugs. The last part was aimed more towards her son, since Liam was the one to smack one of the mugs full of hot chocolate off the table when he ended up in last place for the fifth time in a row. His competitiveness combined with his I.E.D plus being a werewolf made it hard for him to control his anger, he couldn’t help it. After the fatality of the Santa shaped mug they decided to put away Mario Kart for the night and just watch a movie. All five of them fell asleep with the sounds of A Christmas Story filling the air.

Liam was the first of the five to wake up, the pain in his neck from sleeping at an uncomfortable angle being the culprit. He wiped the sleep from his eyes before looking around the room, Mason and Corey were cuddled up together on the floor, sharing a blanket. Nolan was curled up a few feet away from them wrapped up in his blanket like a burrito, while Theo was next to him with his head on Liam’s lap. Since he was the only one awake, he didn’t bother waking up the chimera. There was no point in waking up Theo when everyone they were hiding things from was still fast asleep. He carded his fingers through the chimera’s hair, looking down at Theo with a fond smile. Liam didn’t even hear his mother walk into the living room until her voice startled him. “Liam sweetie, I just wanted to let you know that I was gonna run to the store.” she spoke quietly not wanting to wake the others. She noticed Liam looking down at sleeping Theo with a loving look but didn’t comment. 

Liam froze, fingers no longer running through Theo’s hair as he looked up at his mother. He knew his face was bright red, he just hoped his mother didn’t say anything about it. “O-okay.” he said simply not wanting to embarrass himself further by trying to explain himself. “I uh I’ll see you later.” he added awkwardly. He just wanted to dig himself into a hole and never come out. Mrs. Geyer just chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Liam’s head before leaving the house. 

Liam groaned covering his face with his hands. He wished he wasn’t so awkward all the time. He felt his hands being moved away from his face and looked down to see Theo smiling up at him as he laced their finger together. “Look at you all embarrassed.” Theo spoke quietly, voice slightly raspy from just waking up as he looked at the Beta with an amused grin. 

“Shut up.” Liam chuckled before leaning down and kissing the chimera slowly and passionately. When Liam pulled away Theo found himself chasing after the beta’s lips, not wanting the kiss to end. Liam just smiled from the action, pecking the older boy on the lips once more before gesturing towards the others in the room. “We’ve got company.” 

“So? They are still asleep.” Theo grumbled before leaning in to kiss the beta again, only to be stopped when Liam put his finger to his lips, telling him to shush. They both stayed silent while Nolan moved, snuggling deeper into the blanket he was wrapped in. Luckily the freckled boy didn’t wake up and both of them let out a breath they didn’t even realize they were holding. 

“Come on. It’s just a matter of time before they all are awake.” Liam said voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m not getting up if that is what you are waiting for.” Theo replied crossing his arms over his chest, not moving from where his head was resting on Liam’s lap. He usually wasn’t petty, but he was comfortable and didn’t want to move.

“If you get up now I’ll make you some hot chocolate, with whipped cream and mini marshmallows.” 

“Wow you play a dirty game, using my hot chocolate addiction against me. Well guess what little beta I’m not moving.” Theo replied with a smug grin. 

“I’m gonna wipe that smug smirk right off your face.”

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try.” Theo teased as he looked into beta’s eyes. They both started moving closer to each other, lips barely touching when the sound of the front door open made Liam jump up. Theo fell to the ground with a loud thud causing Mason, Corey, and Nolan to wake up startled. 

“Ow.” Theo groaned from his spot on the ground as the three boys looked down at him with wide eyes.

Mason was about to ask what the hell happened when Mrs. Geyer walked inside, cutting him off. “Boys could you give me a hand with the bags?” she asked with a smile. Liam quickly nodded his head and stormed out of the living room and to the car before anyone could ask him anything. Liam continued to avoid everyone as he carried the bags in the house. He didn’t come up with an excuse yet so he was going to avoid everyone until he could come up with a decent lie. Somehow helping his mom with groceries had turned into them making a bunch of Christmas cookies that she could give people at work. That’s how all five of the boys ended up in the kitchen making sugar cookies shaped like snowmen while Christmas music filled the air. 

“So Theo is your ass broken from that fall from earlier because that sounded painful.” Mason said laughing as he looked over at the chimera. Theo didn’t respond he just glared at his boyfriend’s best friend and continued shaping the cookie dough into snowmen.

“What happened anyway?” Corey asked this time directing the questions towards Liam. He noticed the two acting odd since they woke up, maybe something happened.

“The usual. Theo being an asshole and me wanting to punch him in the face for it.” Liam replied keeping his gaze focused on the batch of cookies in the oven. 

“Who cares? From what I heard Theo wasn’t exactly graceful. He probably busted his own ass like he did at the ice skating rink. Now can we turn up the music.” Nolan spoke up making both Corey and Mason burst into a fit of laughter.

This made Theo look up, glaring daggers at the two laughing teens. “You told him?!” he shouted angrily. It was like he was never going to live it down, he would never go ice skating again. Definitely not with Mason and Corey. 

“Oh they didn’t just tell me, they sent me pictures. I can show you if you want.” Nolan clarified the grin wiped off his face when the chimera looked at him like he was going to rip him apart, limb from limb.

“What? Why would you? When did you even-” Theo gaped at the couple.

“Its okay Bambi take your time.” Mason teased. At this point Liam instantly regretted not stepping in to cut off the argument. He could see how Theo’s face went from one of shock to anger, his hands tightening to fists by his sides. 

Theo just about had it. The chimera clenched his jaw, inhaling deeply to try and control himself. But the laughter that came from all three of the boys riled him up more. Before anyone could stop him Theo grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Mason, coating the boy’s face in white powder. Mason wiped as much of the flour as he could off his face before grabbing a tube of icing and squeezing it, squirting pink icing all over Theo. Both boys immediately reached for the big bag of flour, fighting over it. “Guys! Guys stop it! You are acting like you are childr-“ Liam started to shout at his best friend and boyfriend until he was cut off by the large bag of flour ripping, exploding all over the three of them. 

Corey and Nolan’s eyes widened. This was definitely not going to end well. “Oh no.” They both muttered at the same time and before they knew it a whole food fight abrupted in the kitchen. Flour and sugar was flung around, butter somehow got stuck to the ceiling, overall the whole kitchen was a disaster. 

“BOYS!” Mrs. Geyer shouted loudly causing all five of them to freeze. They looked at Liam’s mom sheepishly as she stared at them with wide eyes. When trying to split up the food fight both Corey and Nolan got dragged into it. It was just one huge mess. All five boys were covered in baking ingredients. Nolan and Corey were covered head to toe in sugar, sprinkles ended up in their hair and butter was on their cheeks. Mason looked like a ghost every inch of him coated in flour, and Liam and Theo didn’t look much different. At some point someone had cracked an egg on Liam’s head, egg mixing with flour almost making the Beta feel like he was coated in glue and Theo was probably the worst. Covered in flour and different colors of icing, making it look like a rainbow and a cloud had thrown up on him. It was an absolute catastrophe. 

After what felt like decades of cleaning, the kitchen finally looked brand new. The rest of the puppy pack had gone home needing to get cleaned up, while Theo and Liam made their way upstairs. “So you think your mom is going to ask for our help ever again?” Theo questioned as they walked into the beta’s room. 

“Oh definitely not. Never again will she let us in the kitchen unsupervised let alone help her with something.” Liam replied laughing a bit. They both were coated in baking ingredients, literally one step away from being a living breathing cookie. “I don’t know about you, but I feel disgusting.” He added as he looked down at his clothes with a grimace. 

“No this is definitely gross. I have a feeling my hair is going to be stained pink from this stupid icing for weeks.” Theo chuckled. It was definitely gonna be a painful process getting all cleaned up. “You can check two things off the activity list by the way.” He added.

“Two things?”

“Christmas cookies is the first because obviously The Dread Doctors didn’t allow me to bake cookies during my time with them.” 

“Wait, you’re telling me they never gave you your own Easy Bake Oven to bake little evil treats in.” Liam teased as he pulled off his shirt. 

“No you ass.” Theo rolled his eyes, but the laugh he let out showed his lack of any real annoyance. “I’ve never participated in a food fight either, so we accomplished two things today.” 

“You know this doesn’t mean that you get a day free right?” 

“Shit I thought that meant I could have a pass.” Theo joked. 

“Ha Ha Ha. Sorry to break this to you babe but your stuck with me.” Liam said as he inches closer to chimera, his hands moving to the hem of Theo’s shirt, sliding his hands underneath it and touching the chimeras chiseled chest. 

“I don’t mind that all blue eyes.” Theo smirked as he leaned down, wrapping his hands around the beta’s waist, pulling Liam closer to him before leaning down and crashing his lips against Liam’s. The chimera had been waiting to kiss the boy all day. 

Liam pushed Theo against the closed bedroom door, pressing his hand against the chimeras chest as they continued to kiss. This wasn’t their first time kissing but every time his lips pressed against Theo’s, his heart began to beat faster and faster and he felt like he was on cloud 9.

Theo slid his hands up the werewolf’s back. Fingers tracing along the smooth skin before moving to the chimeras hair. He pulled away suddenly causing Liam to look at him confused. 

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked breathing heavily as he took in Theo’s appearance, lips red and swollen from being kissed. 

“As much as I really really love kissing you, we should really go shower considering you still have egg in your hair.” Theo replied pulling his hand away from Liam’s long locks to show the Beta the gooey egg now on his fingers. 

“Gross.”

“Yep.” Theo chuckled.

“Alright fine. After we both take showers then we are cuddling and watching a movie. Sound good?” Liam asked pulling away from the chimera.

“Sounds perfect.” Theo grinned, earning a quick kiss on the cheek from the Beta before he left the room to shower. Despite the food war Theo actually had fun hanging out baking cookies with the pack. They had become his family and even though they teased each other, he really enjoyed spending time with them. After the two were cleaned up they had done exactly what Liam said, curling up on Liam’s bed wearing the reindeer onesies while watching movies on the beta’s laptop. And if Liam’s mom forbade the two of them from entering the kitchen for the rest of the day Liam and Theo weren’t exactly shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks again for being so incredibly awesome!!


	9. Holiday Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam plans a fun filled day in another town with Theo, he just has to ask his mom for permission first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS YOU ROCK!!! This chapter was inspired by the comment sent to me by the lovely E_wolfwisegirl: "Theo and Liam discovering a little group of orphans in the street and Theo getting all emotional because the scene hits quite close to home". Thank you so much for the amazing idea, you are the best.

Liam had stayed up all night researching things that Theo and him could do together. He had made it his personal goal to make sure Theo had a winter fun filled December and as much as he loved Beacon Hills, it wasn’t exactly a festive town. Most towns during this time of the year had this tradition where everyone comes together and lights this big tree marking the start of the Christmas season. Streets would be filled with bright lights, stores in the center of town hanging decorations and giving out hot chocolate. Kids would go there to take pictures with Santa, Teens would get together, go on this holiday stroll holding hands with their boyfriends or girlfriends and have good time. This was something Liam thought they both should experience. So when he found out a town close by was having one, he couldn’t wait to take the chimera. 

He closed his laptop before turning towards the sleeping chimera and shaking his shoulders. “T wake up.” he said voice laced with excitement. He couldn’t wait to tell Theo about their plans for today. Theo just groaned, pulling the hood of the stupid reindeer pajamas down further, covering his face. He was hoping the beta would take the hint and stop talking. But of course Liam didn’t give up, switching to poking the older boy’s side instead of shaking his shoulders. “I’m not going to give up anytime soon. You know how persistent I am.” Liam spoke until Theo gave up, moving the hood away from his face and opening his eyes. 

“This better be worth it blue eyes.” the chimera grumbled causing Liam to chuckle. 

“Depends on what you think is worth it. I on the other hand believe having a fun filled day in another town where just the two of us can hang out is definitely worth it.” 

This captured Theo’s attention and he sat up, quirking an eyebrow at the beta waiting for him to continue. Don’t get him wrong hanging out with the whole pack was fun, but sometimes he just liked to spend time with just Liam. Especially when that meant they didn’t have to watch what they say or do. 

“There’s this thing, they call it a Holiday Stroll going on in a town not too far from here. The whole town is decorated, every street covered in lights and they all come together to light this big ass tree. I’ve never done something like this before and I don’t think you have either...so I thought it was something cool we could experience together.” Liam clarified hoping that Theo was as interested in going as he was. 

Theo could practically see the excitement in Liam’s bright blue eyes as he explained the plans for today. Honestly it didn’t sound bad. Did it suck that Beacon Hills didn’t do something like that here, sure, but it also didn’t shock him. The small town of Beacon Hills was always dealing with a threat or potential war, nobody had time to construct a whole town wide Christmas festival. He also kind of liked that they would be going to another town. Even though they wouldn’t be far it was kind of like they were going on their own little get away. “That sounds awesome, I think we should go.” he replied warmth filling his chest when he saw the smile on Liam’s face grow wider. 

“Awesome, I’m going to go tell my mom about our plans. I'm guessing you’re going back to bed’?”

“Oh yeah definitely.” Theo chuckled as he leaned closer to the beta and pressed a quick kiss to the his lips before laying back down, pulling the blanket over his head. 

Liam made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He let the chimera get some more sleep while he made himself some coffee. He was thinking about all the things they could possibly do today when his mother walked in. 

“Good Morning sweetie.” Mrs. Geyer greeted as she entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table. She wanted to talk to her son about him and Theo and she was trying to think about the best way to approach this conversation. She was going to wait for Liam to bring it up when he was ready, but it was like her son was avoiding her. They needed to talk about it at some point otherwise Liam would be ignoring her for the rest of her life. It was obvious what was going on, it wasn’t that hard to see that both her son and Theo had grown closer. She just didn’t know how to start it off. No matter what she said she was expecting whining and denial. “Where’s Theo?” She questioned.

Liam knew his mother would bring up what she walked in on yesterday sooner or later. He was just really hoping it was later. He had an act to keep up. “Don’t know. Haven’t talked to him since cleaning up the kitchen...that was totally his fault by the way.” 

Mrs Geyer crossed her arms over her chest looking at her son amused, watching as he kept his eyes on the cup of coffee in his hands. He was terrible at lying. “How long are you going to keep this up?” 

That got Liam’s attention and he slowly turned around to face his mother, quirking an eyebrow at her. “I don’t know what your talking about.” 

“Honey even if you were a good liar I would still know the truth. I’m your mother I know things.”

Liam sighed as he made his way towards the table, sitting down and looking down at his hands. “Nobody is supposed to know. It’s only been a few days, but we are keeping it a secret. We heard Mason and Corey talking the other day about a bet they all had placed, if Theo and I got together before Christmas they would win 50 bucks. We wanted to teach them a lesson.” 

“Liam anyone can see how much that boy upstairs cares for you. When he first started staying with us he kept quiet and to himself. He looked scared, afraid to say something like being here was a dream and if he did one thing wrong it would all go away-“

“He's been through a lot, had a rough past. I can’t tell you everything…”

“I’m not asking you to. Everything that happened in the past can’t be changed but we can move forward.” She said softly not taking her eyes away from her son. It was clear that Theo had a rough past, when she first met him she had learned that he was homeless. The poor boy was thin with bags under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept or eaten in days. She didn’t care about what he did, she cared about helping him. She still did. “What I’m saying is, the only time he ever looked calm was when you were near. He cares about you and it’s obvious that you care about him, so sweetie maybe telling your friends is the best option before something goes south and messes that all up.” 

“You don’t care that we are dating? That he is you know a b-”

“Liam Dunbar if you even finish that sentence I will make you do dishes for a month. It doesn’t matter if they are a boy or a girl, all that matters to me is that you are with someone who cares about you and treats you right.” Mrs. Geyer said with a smile. “No matter how old you are, you will always be my baby boy. All I want is for you to be happy.” she added. 

“Thanks mom.” Liam said smiling back at her. This conversation definitely went better than he thought it would. He was relieved, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Can I take him out tonight? A few towns over they are having this huge holiday festival, with lights and decorations. He’s never really celebrated Christmas, I wanted to make this one special.” 

“Of course you can, just make sure you don’t come home too late.” Mrs. Geyer responded. Hearing that Liam wanted to do all this for Theo made her so proud of her son. 

Thanks to his mom giving them permission to go Theo and him were at a local town’s holiday stroll. It was way more than Liam had expected. The roads were closed off and filled with people gathered around the big tree waiting for it to be lit up. Each store in the town square was decorated with paper snowflakes and bright Christmas lights. “Woah this is awesome.” Liam said in awe as he took everything in. 

Theo just looked over at his boyfriend with a smile as he reached for Liam’s hand lacing their fingers together. It was nice to see a town come together, he kind of hoped in the future Beacon Hills could be like this. “Next time we should bring the rest of the puppy pack. I think they’d get a kick out of this.” Theo said as he looked around at all the lights. 

“Yeah that would be fun. We could spend a pack night going to another town, do all this with them. Mason would definitely enjoy it.” Liam said with a grin. “My mom knows about us.” he added randomly causing Theo to look over at him. Liam instantly picked up on the chimeras changed heartbeat, and he gave Theo’s hand a reassuring squeeze to calm him down. “She’s fine with it. She actually didn’t seemed to shocked by the news.” 

“Hmm maybe she was in on the 50 dollar bet too.” Theo teased.

“You are an ass.” Liam laughed before turning his attention back to the large tree. “Shhh they are gonna light it now.” he added excitedly. Both boys listened as the whole town counted down, looking at the tree in awe as bright multicolored lights filled the night. “Its beautiful.” Liam muttered amazed.

Theo was looking at Liam. Watching as his blue eyes filled with fascination. The multicolored lights reflected onto Liam’s face, making the beta look breathtaking. “It really is.” he said softly not taking his eyes off Liam. 

Liam turned to look at him, a blush filling his cheeks when he saw that Theo was talking about him. He chuckled, biting his lip to hold back a smile. “I didn’t expect you to be so sappy, I like it.” he said before leaning up and pressing his lips against Theo’s, kissing him softly. 

The chimeras hand wrapped around the beta’s waist pulling him closer as they kissed. He pulled away a few seconds later looking at Liam with a smile. How the hell did he get so lucky?

“You know that kiss was missing something.” Liam added making Theo look down at him confused. Waiting for the beta to continue. “It didn’t taste like hot chocolate or like sugar from you eating an entire bag of mini marshmallows.” he teased with a smirk on his face.

“That was one time!” Theo shouted causing Liam to laugh as they began walking around the town.

“Try at least twice babe.”

This continued for an hour, the two walking around town teasing each other and smiling while looking at all the lights and decorations. As much as Liam enjoyed spending time with Corey, Mason, and Nolan it was nice to not hide that Theo and him were together. Maybe his mom was right? The best option might just be to tell the whole pack that they were dating, this way they could act normal and not pretend anymore. He was torn from his thoughts when Theo stopped walking. He had stilled looking at something in the distance. Liam followed his gaze over to a group of young kids standing huddled in a group outside of this old looking building. “T what’s wr-” he stopped when looked up and read the sign attached the building 'Bloomsfield Orphange'. 

Seeing the group of young kids made his heart stop. The sight hit close to home. Up until recently he was like them, a kid without a family to care for them, a home to call their own. He clenched his jaw to try and keep the emotions at bay. If it wasn’t for Liam he didn’t know what shape he’d be in now. Probably off in his truck somewhere, paper thin and living off barely three hours sleep. He felt Liam’s hand in his tighten, asking a silent question. “I-I’m okay.” he said quietly giving the beta a small forced smile. He looked back over at the group of kids and his eyes landed on a young boy. Unlike the other kids who were huddle together wearing scarfs, mittens, and winter coats this little boy stood alone wearing only a thin sweater. Theo could practically see the poor kid shivering from where he was standing. He saw himself. He pulled his hand away from Liam’s and began walking towards the little boy. Once he reached him, he pulled off his hooded sweatshirt, the cool air instantly hitting his skin. The poor kid was probably freezing. “Hey buddy, I think you need this more than I do.” he said softly as he kneeled down in front of him handing him the hoodie. 

The young boy just looked at Theo with wide eyes before looking down at the sweatshirt. “But what about you?” he asked voice tiny and shaky from the chattering of his teeth. 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I want you to have it.” Theo replied with a smile. The little boy hesitantly took the hoodie. He looked down at the soft fabric in his hands before putting it on and looking up at Theo with a wide smile. “What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Leo, how about you?" Leo asked quietly as he looked up at the older boy. "Theo.” The chimera said with a grin and before he knew it the little boy had wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you Theo.” 

Liam watched the scene from a distance, his heart warming from the sight. If anyone thought Theo wasn’t different he would deny it in an instant. He knew some members of the pack thought Theo was still careless, that he had no heart. They were wrong. The person in front of him talking to the little boy, making him smile and laugh that’s Theo. They just had to take the time to get to know him like Liam did. He just watched with a fond smile as Theo continued talking to the little boy. 

A little while later they were walking back to Theo’s truck. Liam hadn’t said anything. He just kept thinking over and over again about what he saw. The chimera had given the little boy his coat and beanie, he needed it way more than he did. As they sat in the not moving truck, the silence made Theo worried that he did something wrong. He thought Liam was mad at him. “I’m sorry. I probably should have asked you, I mean most of that stuff was yours and I just gave it to some kid and I-”

“I love you.” Liam said softly. 

“What?” Theo froze looking at the beta shocked. 

“I love you.” Liam said smiling at Theo. “Seeing you do that. You didn’t have to give that boy your stuff, tons of people walked past him and didn’t do a thing, but you did. You care so much and I just..I love you.” 

Theo crashed his lips against the beta’s, kissing him passionately. He felt like he was dreaming. Being with Liam, hearing that he loved him. He couldn’t be any happier. He pulled away only when they both needed air and looked at the beta with love filled eyes. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all have an amazing day!!


	10. Birds Fly South for the Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Geyer warned Liam that the act of pretending Theo and him couldn't stand each other would end badly. Liam really should have listened to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry for this chapter. I couldn't have the whole thing be full of fluff and happiness. Things are a bit rocky, but I promise they get better. As always I love you all and thank you so much for the support!

He said I love you. Theo couldn’t believe it. Every time he spent time with Liam he felt like he was dreaming. He still had trouble believing that he deserved any of this. The things that he’s done in the past still haunted him, even though it didn’t happen as often, he still had nightmares. But Liam had given him a second chance and hearing that Liam loved him; made him want to continue to be good, to be someone that the beta deserved. He pressed a gentle kiss to the beta’s forehead. Liam looked adorable as he slept and though it sounded incredibly cheesy Theo would never get tired of waking up next to him. 

“Your staring” Liam’s voice startled him, a blush instantly filling the chimera’s cheeks. Liam leaned up, gently kissing the chimera before looking up at him with smile. 

“Sorry it just doesn’t feel real and that probably sounds really stupid." The chimera said chuckling. "You know I’ve become a real sap because of you, its awful.” Theo teased before brushing their hair off Liam’s face, looking at his boyfriend with a fond smile. 

“I don’t know, sappy Theo might be my favorite Theo.” Liam grinned. It still shocked him how gentle Theo could be. How sweet and romantic the chimera was. Everyday Theo opened up more around him and Liam felt so honored that he got to see those sides of him because he knew Theo didn’t open up around just anyone. It made him feel special. “Come on let's go have some breakfast.” he added as he got up from the bed. He reached for the chimera’s hand and led him downstairs.  
The pack was coming over today, not just the usual group, Stiles and Scott were coming down too saying that they missed spending time with their favorite beta. The two almost felt like older brothers to Liam so he was excited to see them. His parents were going to be gone for the day so that meant they had the whole house to themselves. His mom had agreed to let him have friends over, hesitant since the last time the pack had come over since she had lost two Christmas mugs and the kitchen was destroyed, but Liam swore to her he wouldn’t let it happen again. 

Theo had made them pancakes, since Liam usually burned a majority of everything he cooked, and the two sat down and enjoyed breakfast. Just spending time together until the rest of the pack showed up and they had to pretend to get on each others nerves. Liam kept thinking about what his mother said to him yesterday. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he should just tell the others the truth before this whole lying thing back fired. It was just the side of him that was competitive really wanted to prove Mason and Corey wrong.

Mason had picked Nolan and Corey up to take them to the beta’s house. Mason didn’t want to admit it, but he was worried that the beta and the chimera wouldn’t end up getting together. The two seemed like they were growing more and more irritated with each other, constantly butting heads. It made him think that maybe Stiles and Scott were right. When Stiles had heard that Liam and Theo were no closer than they were a few days ago he was grinning wide. “Looks like you are gonna be losing 50 bucks after all Mason.” Stiles stated smugly. 

“Shut up we still have some time. The two are going to get together just you wait and see.” Mason shot back crossing his arms over his chest. Scott and Corey just stayed silent looking at the two unamused. They both were dragged into this bet and were starting to really regret it.

“So let me get this straight. You all thought it was a smart decision to bet on Theo and Liam getting together before Christmas?” Nolan asked looking at all four of them.

“Yeah. So what side of the bet are you joining?” Mason asked interested to see what Nolan thought about the whole Thiam thing. 

“Neither.” the freckled boy replied simply with a roll of his eyes.

“What?”  
“You heard me, I’m not joining any of side of this stupid bet. Its gonna turn bad. I don’t know when and I don’t know how, but its not right to bet on people’s love lives. So count me out of it.” Nolan said before walking up to the front door of Liam’s house and ringing the doorbell. Soon the beta opened it up greeting them all with a smile. 

They spent hours talking and laughing. Stiles and Scott catching them up with everything that’s been going on in their lives involving school and life outside of Beacon Hills. Mason was worried. While he was doing everything in his power to make sure the Thiam ship sailed, Stiles was doing everything to make sure that it sunk like the Titanic. He had initiated most of the teasing, making Liam and Theo bicker until one of them gave up with an aggravated huff and an eye roll. Mason was honestly shocked neither one of them had punched each other in the face yet. Mason thought Stiles was going to give up at that point, but then he saw the devious glimmer in the other human’s eyes and the Stiles was suggesting they all play Monopoly. You wouldn’t think that was a big deal, but in Liam’s house it was. Ever since one pack night several months ago they’ve never played monopoly under this roof again. Glasses were broken, punches were thrown, and Mason was honestly shocked friendships weren’t ruined that day. But Stiles being the devious son of a bitch he was, wanting to win the bet, insisted they give it another try. 

They had only started playing a few minutes ago and things were already heated. Nolan had refused to play and Corey had practically disappeared when the name Monopoly was mentioned. So the only people in the game were Mason, Theo, Liam, Scott, and Stiles. It was taking every bit of Liam’s patience to not completely fly off the handle. 

“Yeah this is smart let the beta with the anger issues play monopoly, like that’s gonna end well.” Theo muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“Shut up.” Liam grumbled. He was tired of everyone thinking he was a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. 

“You actually think this isn’t going to end with the game being thrown off the table or another Christmas mug being destroyed?”

“Thats rich coming from you.” Liam shot back

“What are you talking about?” Theo furrowed his brow looking at Liam confused.

“You act like your some saint. Last time I checked I wasn’t the one to hurt tons of people.” Liam rebuttaled anger laced in his voice. The others in the room just sat quietly eyes wide in shock. This was going way worse than they expected. They knew the two weren’t exactly getting along well, but this was the worst fight they’ve had so far. 

“Guys stop. We can just do something else” Mason spoke up trying to break them up. But the two didn’t listen. They just stood a few inches apart, fists clenched by their sides and eyes filled with anger. 

“Oh I’m sorry. All hail Liam and the mighty McCall Pack! You all act so righteous, but you hurt people too. Or is that not the same because you did it for the greater good. Those people were bad and deserved to be hurt.” Theo mocked glaring at the beta. “News flash Liam good or bad you still hurt people!” 

“Well at least I didn’t kill my own family!” Liam yelled and then the whole room fell silent again. The beta’s own blue eyes widened and he instantly regretted the words when they came out of his mouth. They were suppose to be bickering like they normally do, it was an act, it wasn’t supposed to go this far. Liam expected a punch, waiting for the blow to his face and to see Theo staring back at him with rage filled eyes, but when he looked up that’s not what he saw. 

Theo stood still, frozen in place with hurt eyes staring back at him. He tried to step forward, but instantly the chimera backed away from, clenching his jaw to try and suppress the emotions he was feeling. Theo let out a broken laugh shaking his head. “Well I guess we don’t have to pretend anymore.” he choked out. 

Nobody else in the room knew what those words meant, but Liam did and it broke his heart. He watched as the chimera grabbed his truck keys before walking towards the front door. “Theo wait. I didn’t mean it, please don’t go.” the beta begged, but Theo just kept on walking. 

The chimera swung the door open only to be met with Dr. Geyer and Mrs. Geyer who were just about to walk in. “Theo? Honey what’s wr-” Liam’s mom asked concern instantly filling her voice. 

Theo wiped at his face furiously when a tear slid down his cheek. He wasn’t supposed to show emotion, he wasn’t supposed to be broken. He cleared his throat before looking down at the ground, not meeting their concerned gaze. “T-thank you for letting me stay here, but I..I was just leaving. Excuse me.” he spoke voice breaking before squeezing past Liam’s parents and running to his truck. 

Things went so well yesterday. They went to a friggin Christmas festival, holding hands while looking a lights and drinking hot chocolate. Liam had told him he loved him. He should have known better. To think for once he could have something like that, to be happy. It felt like he was having one of his nightmares. Like his heart being ripped out of his chest. He didn’t know what to do, where to go, he felt broken and lost. He was such an idiot. He just drove, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. He drove to the only place he knew where to go.

The house was silent. The only thing Liam could hear was his own heart pounding in his chest. He screwed up big time. He let his anger get the best of him and he hurt one of the most important people in his life. He clenched his fists by his sides, claws piercing into his palms. The pain was nothing, he deserved it after what he said to Theo. The boy who had been nothing but nice to him, who cared about him, who loved him. 

“Liam. Honey, what happened?” 

“T-things went south like you said they would.” Liam replied voice breaking. His mother was right, he should have just listened to her. “I have to go after him…I have to say I’m sorry.” 

“Liam, man let me drive you.” Mason spoke up only to be shut down by the beta shaking his head. 

“No, I’ve got to go alone. Just wait here, I don’t know if he will come back. I doubt he will, but if he does, call me.” Liam said before running past his parents and out the door. His mind was moving a mile a minute, trying to think of someplace Theo would go. Maybe the high school, the animal clinic or someone else’s house? There had to be somewhere the chimera would go to be alone. Then it hit him. “The preserve” he muttered to himself before taking off. That’s where he found him. Standing by the bridge, looking down at the frozen river. As Liam moved closer he could see the tear stains on the boys cheeks, and it felt like a he was punched in the gut. He did that, he made Theo cry. “Theo?” he spoke voice barely above a whisper as he joined the chimera on the bridge.

“You thought they stopped." Theo spoke before letting out a chuckle, that sounded more like a sob. "The nightmares. They never did, I guess I just got better at hiding them.” Theo scoffed sadly as he looked down at the water. 

“Theo-”

“Having you there helped. It always did, it always will...I just thought things were different.”

“Theo listen to me please.” Liam begged as he looked at the chimera, blue eyes filled with tears. “I’m an asshole. I let the anger get the best of me and I said horrible things that I didn’t mean, that you didn’t deserve. Keeping this act up just to prove them wrong was the stupidest decision I ever made. Acting like I don’t want you around is painful. And my mother was right, she said that keeping this up would make things go south and they did. I fucked up, I hurt you. I never want to do that again. You are not the same person you were. Your past was shitty, you’ve made mistakes but so did everyone else. So did I. You are good, you are caring. You took Gabe’s pain, you’ve saved my life more times than I can count, you helped that little boy yesterday, and you keep me sane. You are my anchor, you keep my from flying off the handle. You don’t walk on eggshells around me. You are honest, you tell me how it is, and you don’t treat me like I’m some bomb waiting to go off. I’m so sorry for what I said. I love you so much.” Liam cried tears streaming down his cheeks. What if this was it? If Theo left him, told him to leave and never come back. He didn’t know if he would be able to handle that. 

Theo looked at the beta, listening as Liam spoke and didn’t stop. Tears falling from the beta’s blue eyes. He knew Liam didn’t mean it, he could hear his heart beating and knew Liam was telling the truth. They both were idiots for thinking that keeping their relationship a secret, acting like they hated each other would end well. The chimera placed his hand on Liam’s cheek, gently wiping the tears from the beta’s cheek. “I’m sorry too. For the shit I said to you back there, I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t. Don’t apologize, you have no reason to. Just...come home please.” Liam cried. 

Theo pulled the beta close to his chest, hugging him tightly. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Liam’s head and he felt Liam’s grip around him tighten, as the beta hugged him tighter. He knew that when Liam got angry he said things he didn’t mean, he could see the regret and guilt in the beta’s eyes from the words he said. No matter how many times they fought, Theo would never leave him. “Let’s go home blue eyes.” he said softly. 

When they arrived back at the house the pack was gone and Liam was grateful for it. He didn’t want to face them right now. They walked into the door and were instantly pulled into a tight hug by Liam’s mom. “You boys had me worried sick.” she said softly before pulling away to look at the two boys. Their eyes were red and puffy, she didn't know what happened but it was obvious that they were crying. “Are you both okay?” she asked voice laced with concern. 

Liam stayed quiet. Looking down at the ground before switching his gaze over to the chimera, looking up at him. Theo met Liam’s eyes, knew the silent question he was asking: ‘Are we okay?’ Theo smiled before nodding his head. “Yeah we are okay.” he said reassuring Liam that everything was okay between them and letting Mrs. Geyer know they were fine. 

After that they had gone up to bed. Liam hadn’t left his side since they walked through the front door. Even now as they laid in bed watching yet another cheesy Hallmark Christmas movie, Liam laid close to the chimera. Theo watched as the beta struggled to keep his eyes open, forcing himself to stay awake like he was afraid that if he closed his eyes the next time he opened them Theo would be gone. Theo gently ran his fingers through Liam’s hair, not really focusing on the movie anymore. “Go to sleep blue eyes, its okay. I’m not going anywhere.” he said softly. 

Liam looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes “Promise?” he asked sleepily.

“I promise.” Theo reassured the beta with a small smile. Liam closed his eyes, as he rested his head against the chimeras chest, above his heart. Letting Theo’s steady heartbeat lull him to sleep. Theo continued to run his fingers through the beta’s hair as his breathing evened. The sounds of the shitty hallmark movie still played in the background as he looked down at the sleeping werewolf. He knew they would have more fights, some worse than others, but he also knew that they would get through it. They always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to be incredibly awesome! You all ROCK!! <3


	11. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam spend the day getting over the fight they had yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rollercoaster of emotions and temporary pain I caused yesterday. The amount of support and the kindness you all still continue to send warms my heart. I'm shocked by all the love and you guys really make me smile so thank you so much! 
> 
> P.S. I gave Mrs. Geyer and Dr. Geyer names in this fic because they are important characters and I was tired of them not having names. So meet Jenna and Todd XD I just wanted to state that so nobody gets confused :)

Cool air hit his skin causing him to shiver and pull the blankets tighter around his body. He stuck out his hand looking for Theo, searching for the chimera so he could curl into his side and feel safe and warm, but his hand just met nothing. His eyes shot upon and panic immediately coursed through his veins as his fingers danced across the wrinkled sheets. The spot was cold, like Theo hadn’t been there for hours. He left him. He promised he wouldn’t go. Then Liam remembered all the shit he said to the chimera yesterday, he would’ve broken their promise too. He got up from the bed praying Theo was still in the house somewhere. He’d take the chimera not wanting to be by his side over the boy being gone permanently. His feet hit the cold floor and he instantly shuddered, something didn’t feel right. His fingers curled around the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders as he began walking. 

The floor creaked as he stepped into the hallway. A million things were running through his head. He thought everything was okay, but he should have figured after all the horrible words he said to Theo the boy wouldn’t want to be around him anymore. He looked at the door to Theo’s room letting out a sigh. He screwed up big time. He went to turn away when something caught his eye. It was hard to see in the dark, but the door knob was coated in something. He inched closer, his hearing picked up the sounds of something dripping on the floor and then he was hit with the scent of it. Blood. That was blood. “Theo!” he dropped the blanket running towards the door, banging his fists against it when it didn’t open. “Theo open the door!” Liam begged. He growled when it didn’t open before slamming his shoulder into it, breaking the door off the hinges. He froze when he saw him. The chimera sat at the edge of his bed, looking down at the floor. He looked pale and scared, but the real thing that caught his attention was the boy’s bloodied hand clutching his chest. “Oh my god.” he ran towards Theo, kneeling down in front of him. “What happened Theo? Who did this to you?” his voice shaky as he tried to meet the chimera’s eyes. 

Theo’s gaze finally met his and Liam felt his stomach drop. The older boy’s usual soft hazel eyes were icy and dull, looking down at him with no emotion. “You.” he spoke voice broken as he removed his bloody hand from his chest, revealing the gaping hole where his heart should be. “You did this to me.” 

Liam fell back, moving backward until he couldn’t move any further. His back hitting the wall. Tears filled his eyes as he shook his head. “No. No I would never-”

“You took my heart and you ripped it from my chest!” Theo shouted icy gaze burning a hole into Liam’s own heart. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Liam repeated as he squeezed his eyes shut, hugging his knees to his chest. 

The chimera was woken up by the whimpering coming from the beta. The boy was shaking and clearly having a nightmare. He sat up, moving closer to Liam and running his fingers through the beta’s hair, trying to wake him up. “Liam.” he said softly, but Liam only curled tighter into himself when Theo spoke. “Liam wake up!”

Liam’s eyes flew upon as he struggled to take in air, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t breathe. He immediately was pulled into a warm embrace, Theo’s arms holding him close. Liam’s trembling fingers tightly clutched at the fabric of the chimera’s shirt as he closed his eyes. 

“Breathe, I need you to breathe blue eyes. Like me, come on Li.” Theo said softly before slowly taking a deep breathe trying to get Liam to follow his actions. He continued to hold the beta close, stroking his hair gently.

Liam pressed his ear against the chimera’s chest, right above his heart. The sounds of the chimera’s heartbeat calming him. Theo’s heart was there. He was alive and still here. He did as Theo said, breathing slowly. After a few minutes he started to breathe normally and he was calmer than he was moments ago. “I-I’m s-sorry.” Liam’s broken voice filled the air, breaking the silence. “For waking you up...f-for what I said.”

“Baby I told you yesterday we were okay.” Theo said softly. He went to pull away so he could see the beta’s face, but Liam’s grip around him tightened so he stopped. “I forgive you Liam. I know you didn’t mean it. We both say stupid shit when we are angry or we punch each other, either way it’s what we do.” he chuckled slightly, their concept of handling their emotions was definitely screwed up. He kissed the top of the Liam’s head before continuing. “I love you. Still do and always will. So please stop crying blue eyes because seeing you cry hurts me more than anything.”

Liam pulled away slightly to wipe the tears from his face. “You’re such a sap.” he chuckled before leaning in a pressing a quick kiss to the chimera’s lips. “Thank you.” he added with a smile.

“Don’t thank me yet we’ve still got Christmas things to do. So that means no more crying unless it’s because you're feeling emotional about the Grinch’s heart growing twice its size.” Theo teased with a smirk.

Liam’s eyes widened and he shoved the chimera’s shoulder. “Oh my god you watched The Grinch without me?!” 

“Hey it’s not my fault you fell asleep. You were cuddling my arm like a baby chimp, I couldn’t change the movie even if I wanted to.” Theo laughed.

“We’ve watched every Christmas movie together, you should have forced yourself to go to sleep so you could watch it with me.” Liam grumbled. 

“Aw don’t pout puppy. We can always watch it again.” Theo replied poking the beta’s side to get him to smile. 

“Nope. It’s not in the same.” Liam joked crossing his arms over his chest, as he failed to hide his grin.

“So then I’m guessing it’s a bad time to tell you I also watched Elf without you.” Theo said with a shrug. This time Liam reached for the pillow to smack the chimera with it, but Theo ran from the room laughing before he could even swing it at him. 

“Is there a reason Liam is pouting at his bowl of cereal?” Jenna said as she walked into the kitchen. The boys looked like they were doing better than yesterday, despite her son glaring at his breakfast. 

“I watched the Grinch without him.” Theo responded his voice laced with amusement.

“Ahh I see. A huge tragedy.” Liam’s mom said sarcastically causing Theo to burst out laughing. 

“It wasn’t just the Grinch. He also watched Elf without me.” Liam complained, dropping the spoon in the bowl with a loud clunk. 

“Not Elf! That’s it cancel Christmas, it’s ruined.” Todd exclaimed teasing his step son as he entered the kitchen. This only made Theo laugh even harder, clutching onto the counter to keep himself upright. 

“What is it tease Liam day?” Liam pouted again as his family ganged up on him. 

“Oh blue eyes, everyday is tease Liam day.” Theo spoke up this time making Jenna and Todd laugh. Mrs Geyer and Dr. Geyer were probably the coolest parent’s he's ever met. They both were funny, caring and instantly made him feel like part of the family. 

“Okay let’s stop teasing him before he gets wrinkles on his face from glaring at us. We will be at work, If you need anything call us. Oh and if you have friends over, my kitchen better not turn into a food fight war zone again. Also Theo, make sure Liam doesn’t touch any of my nice Christmas glasses.” Jenna says kissing both boys on the top of the head before exiting the kitchen. 

“See ya later, boys.” Todd said before following after his wife and heading off to work.

“I think my parents like you more than me.” Liam said as he got up from the table to put his bowl in the sink. He had to admit seeing his parents getting along with Theo really made him happy. It showed that his parents liked having him around. 

“Well obviously. I’m awesome.” 

“My god your ego is huge.” Liam scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

“Not the only thing that’s huge.” Theo winked at the beta before walking into the living room.

Liam’s face turned bright red and he was just left standing in the middle of the kitchen, mouth open and gaping like a fish. 

“If you don’t come in here I’m gonna watch Elf without you for the second time.” Theo shouted causing Liam to instantly run into the living room and join the chimera on the couch. 

They were halfway through the movie when Liam’s phone went off. The beta sighed getting up from where he was comfortably cuddled against his boyfriends side to read the text. He knew it was a matter of time before he heard from somebody about what had happened last night. He just wanted to forget that it even happened at all. Theo must have sensed his irritation because the chimera was soon reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers together before pulling him back to his side. 

“Everything okay?” Theo questioned looking down at Liam concerned. 

“Yeah. It was just Mas checking in.” Liam replied as he fiddled with his phone.

“Liam Dunbar am I your lock screen?” 

Liam looked down at his phone which had the picture of both him and Theo dressed in reindeer onesies on it. His favorite one with the chimera kissing his forehead set as his lock screen. “Oh boy am I giving you another ego boost?” Liam asked a blush filling his cheeks. 

“Oh yeah definitely.” Theo chuckled before pressing a kiss to the beta’s pink cheek. “I like it, it’s cute.” he added with a smile. “At least one of the fifty pictures we took that day is being used since somebody didn’t send out Christmas cards.” the chimera joked. 

“I have a terrible memory. I’ll just send a picture through text...it will be a digital christmas card.” 

“You are exactly the reason why Christmas isn’t like how it was back in the day.” Theo teased.

“Shut up.” Liam rolled his eyes nudging the chimera before opening up his photo gallery. He searched through all the pictures, looking for the best one to send to the pack for Christmas. Maybe he should send the one where Theo was holding up his middle finger. It would be like a big fuck you for starting the stupid bet in the first place. Liam bit his lip, his finger hovering over another photo. It was now or never. He let things go south before he wasn’t letting them go south again. The beta tapped on the photo and sent it before he tried to stop himself. He immediately powered off his phone and set it on the table. 

“You sent one already?”

“Yup.” Liam said simply causing Theo to quirk his eyebrow at the younger boy.

“You gonna show me which one you sent?” The chimera questioned, looking down at the beta waiting for a reply. 

Liam leaned up and pressed his lips against Theo’s, kissing him gently before pulling away. “That one.” 

Theo just looked at him stunned for a few seconds, the kiss rendering him speechless. Liam saw the instant it clicked by the expression on the chimera’s face and he couldn’t help, but laugh. “So you sent the photo of us…?”

“Yup.” Liam replied with a laugh finding shocked Theo to be absolutely adorable. 

“Awesome.” Theo smiled wide leaning in, kissing the beta once more before they cuddled back on the couch to continue watching Elf. And if Liam didn’t get any of the messages from the pack, all about them freaking out from the kissing Christmas photo of Theo and him together, because his phone was shut off; then oh well. He would deal with it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading you beautiful people!!!


	12. Tis' the Betting Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam turns his phone back on he sees the pack's reactions to the news of Theo and his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal problems got in the way, I'm so sorry for the late chapter and I'm sorry if it isn't great. It's been a rough day, but I won't trouble you with my issues. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thank you for the support, and again I'm super sorry for the late update.

Liam slept a lot better than he had the previous day. He wasn’t haunted by any nightmares and when he woke up the chimera was still by his side. This made him incredibly happy because it proved that they were going to be okay. Liam knew better than to take Theo’s forgiveness for granted. The older boy could have easily told him to fuck off before leaving and never coming back. But Theo, who had an amazing heart, gave him a second chance and forgave him. He was looking forward to spending the day with his boyfriend, continuing his personal goal of making sure Theo had the best December ever. So when the sun shined brightly through the window he didn’t grumble or pull the blankets over his head, he got up to face the day. Or at least he attempted to until Theo pulled him back down on the bed, wrapping his arm around the beta and hiding his face in Liam’s neck.

“Look who’s clingy like a baby chimp now.” Liam chuckled as he looked down at Theo. The chimera spoke, but his words were muffled due to his face currently being pressed against the beta’s neck. Liam still managed to hear a few of the colorful words Theo had called him though. “Come on T we gotta get up.” Liam spoke trying to coax the chimera into moving, but the grip around his waist only tightened. Theo clearly wasn’t getting up anytime soon. Liam stuck out his arm, his hand patting the table beside his bed as he blindly searched for his phone. Luckily he managed to grab it without knocking anything down saving him a lecture from his mother about breaking yet another piece of furniture. He furrowed his brow he wasn’t use to the mornings being so quiet. Usually he was woken up by the constant ringing of his phone, but now it was silent. Then it hit him. His eyes widened and he quickly turned his phone back on. Almost instantly his phone was going off like crazy. All the missed alerts he’d gotten the night prior now popping up on the screen. “Holy shit.”

When Liam turned off his phone he was expecting to have maybe a few missed messages and maybe a missed call or two. What he wasn’t expecting was 30 missed calls from Mason alone and about 200 missed texts in the pack group chat. That didn’t even count the texts he started to get from everyone individually. His phone continued to go crazy it got to the point where the amount of missed alerts made his phone so laggy he couldn’t even respond to anything.

The chimera sat up with a groan. The constant dinging of the beta’s phone waking him up. “What the hell is going on?” he questioned mind still foggy from just getting up. 

“I think they broke my phone.” Liam muttered looking down at the phone in his hands before meeting the chimera’s gaze. “I didn’t think sending that picture would get this big of a reaction.” he added. It was insane how quickly the pack had responded. Whether it was with an actual message or a series of emojis, every single member of the pack had reacted to it in someway. Which was the reason why his phone was currently blowing up. 

The chimera grabbed his own, wanting to see the kind of messages he received. He attempted to turn his phone on but the screen remained black. Awesome. He tossed it down on the bed with a sigh. “Your telling me. My phone was fully charged, those assholes must have sent me a shit ton of messages too..They friggin killed my battery.” Theo huffed glaring at his phone before looking back over at Liam. “What did they say?” He asked as he got up from the bed, plugging his phone in as he waited for Liam’s reply.

“Well we’ve got a series of money bag emoji’s sent by Malia with the words ‘Hell Yeah!’ following after it. Some what the fucks, a shit ton of gifs, Stiles sending a dollar sign followed by a frowny face...Oh and then there is another one from Lydia which is the word Thiam spelt out only using the heart emoji.”

“Damn that must have taken a long time to do.” Theo commented before joining Liam back on the bed. He peered over the boy’s shoulder, reading the messages along with him. He had to admit the reactions of the pack were priceless. He couldn’t wait to see their faces in person, that was going to be gold.

“Oooo lets have a pack night, like a huge Christmas party and just flaunt us being together in their faces. While we are at we should teach them a lesson about betting on us.” Liam exclaimed looking at his boyfriend excitedly. 

“That sounds good to me. If it’s an excuse for us to have a shit ton of cookies and hot chocolate count me in.” Theo replied chuckling from his boyfriends excitement. “Do you think they will give us half of the money? I mean it was our love life they were toying with, it's the least they could do.” he joked.

“Wait a minute were you in on the bet too?” Liam teased.

“Oh shit my covers blown. Better cancel the Thiam Christmas party no point in having one now.” Theo teased back looking back at his boyfriend with an amused smirk. 

“You realize I’m gonna call it a Thiam Christmas party now, just cause hearing that come out of your mouth was absolutely ridiculous.” Liam laughed before looking back at his phone to start texting the pack. 

“Make sure you spell it out in hearts like Lydia did otherwise it’s silly.” Theo added before walking out of the room to go make breakfast. 

Liam laughed watching as Theo walked away before focusing back down at his phone, he had sent out a message in the group chat inviting the pack over to his house. This way they could all talk. He didn’t feel like answering every single question the pack had over text message, it would be a pain in the ass. This way he could clear the air, scold them for betting on him and Theo and then they could all hang out and have fun. Since the entire pack hadn’t been together since the war with Monroe and the Anuk-ite, It would give them a chance to do things that normal teenagers did around the holidays. Once he finished texting everyone he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. “Need any help?” he asked as he walked in.

“Babe you can’t even make toast.” 

“Shut up yes I can. I make the best toast.” Liam scoffed causing Theo to laugh. 

“You always burn it.” Theo said with a smirk. He loved Liam very much, but the beta couldn’t cook for his life. It was like no matter what he made whether it was toast or even a can of soup Liam always messed it up some how. “Don’t worry blue eyes, I still love you even if I have to make all the food.” he said looking at Liam with a smile before looking back at the food he was cooking. 

Liam really had to stop going in the kitchen it seemed like that was the place where he was teased the most. He was about to go sit at the table, but stopped when he got an idea. He walked up to where Theo was standing, coming up behind him and placing his hands on the chimera’s waist. Before Theo could say anything he began to slowly kiss his boyfriends neck.

Theo tried to stay focused on the food, but he couldn’t. Not when Liam kissed his neck like that. He turned around so he was facing Liam, capturing the beta’s lips in his. Liam’s arms went around his neck and legs around his waist as Theo picked him up, setting him down on the counter as they kissed. Theo stood between the beta’s legs as he slid his hands under Liam’s shirt, fingers tracing along the werewolf’s abs.

“Oh my God! My eyes!” Mason shouted making Theo and Liam quickly jump away from each other. Both boys were breathing heavily, faces bright red with kiss swollen lips. They just stared at the group with wide eyes shocked before the smoke alarm started going off. 

“Shit the breakfast!” Theo shouted before running back towards the stove. Nolan, Corey, and Mason just stood frozen in place, mouths open wide in shock. 

Liam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Mason. “Uh what are you doing here Mas?” he asked finally looking up to see Mason still looking at him with wide eyes. 

“I um.. We thought we would come see if you need help setting up for this special Christmas pack night you are throwing. The door was unlocked so I kinda just..you know walked in. I should have knocked sorry.” Mason rambled. 

“No its fine dude. Thanks for coming over we could use the help.” Liam replied just as awkwardly. The whole kitchen was filled with silence after that, which was incredibly uncomfortable. Liam was still waiting for Corey and Nolan’s response but the two just stayed silent, eyes switching back and forth from Liam to Theo. 

“My god you all act like Liam didn’t send you a picture of us kissing a few hours ago. Pick your jaws up from the ground and go sit down, while I go remake breakfast.” Theo spoke up. 

“Look who burned the breakfast now.” Liam teased with a smirk, watching as Theo turned around to glare at him.

“You little shit...you did that on purpose.” Theo grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You distracted me just so I could ruin the food.”

“It’s your own fault. You said that I can’t cook.” Liam shot back.

“Well he’s gotta point.” Nolan said as he sat down at the table. 

“Theo’s right Liam. You can’t cook for shit.” Mason added. 

Theo laughed looking at his boyfriend with an amused grin. “Listen to your friends blue eyes, they know what they are talking about.” 

“Blue eyes?” Mason quirked his eyebrow at Theo. He never expected the chimera to be a pet name kind of guy. It was weird seeing a sappy romantic side to the older boy. Yesterday when he got the picture of the two kissing he lost it. Not in a bad way, but in a ‘Holy shit! I called it!’ kind of way. He practically stopped what he was doing and cheered joyfully. It wasn’t even because of the bet. He figured out the bet was stupid the night Theo and Liam got in that huge fight. Nolan had given them all a ‘I told you this would end badly look’ and Stiles even looked guilty for instigating all the bickering the whole night. Mason was happy when he heard about Theo and Liam because it meant that his best friend could finally be happy. Liam hadn’t been with someone since Hayden. When they broke it off, his best friend was devastated. Then Theo came around more often and he saw Liam start to smile again. Sure the beta act annoyed, but he caught the smiles Liam had on his face when he thought nobody was looking. It was the same thing for Theo. The chimera acts like nothing bothers him, he put on this facade, but everyone could see how much calmer Theo looked when he was with Liam. After several long agonizing months of pining after each other, Theo and Liam were together, and the Thiam ship finally sailed. 

Theo just glared at him, daring him to continue. “Oh did you want a nickname to?” the chimera asked his boyfriends best friend. “I was thinking dumb ass”

“Shut up and make your eggs Rachel Ray.” Mason replied. The other boys in the kitchen laughed while Theo rolled his eyes as he went back to making breakfast. After they ate, they all started setting up for the pack night. And after several long hours had past, full of bickering, baking more christmas cookies, and successfully not breaking anything; they were all set up for the pack night and the rest of the pack would be there any minute. Liam was nervous. Seeing the packs reaction over text was one thing, but seeing them in person was nerve wracking. 

At first nobody said anything, it was like any normal hang out. They talked, played a bunch of games, basically time passed and everything was going good. That was until they were all getting settled to watch a movie. All the couples kind of huddled together. Corey and Mason cuddling together, Malia and Lydia sharing a blanket, Stiles was practically sitting on Derek’s lap, and Issac and Scott sat on the couch the alpha leaning into the others side. With the exception of Nolan, who was still single and kind of just curled up on the couch with his own blanket and a big bowl of popcorn, they were all just relaxing together. Mason had decided that, this moment was the best time to embarrass the new couple. “Theo has a cute pet name for Liam.” he exclaimed causing everyone to shut up and look at the new couple. Theo was sitting on the ground, back leaning against the couch, fingers playing with Liam’s hair, who was resting his head on Theo’s lap. Theo rolled his eyes grabbing a piece of popcorn and flicking at the human’s head. The only sound that followed was the movie playing in the background. 

“Well what is it?” Malia spoke up earning a nudge from Lydia. “What I’m curious now? He can’t just bring it up and then not say anything.” She protested with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn’t mind Theo and Liam being together. When she heard about it she only wasn’t shocked, she was proud that the two had finally grown a pair. She used to not like the chimera, but a lot of time has passed and things have changed. She knew he was different now, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t tear him apart if he hurt Liam. 

“Please tell me it’s not something cheesy. It better be something cool.” Stiles spoke up, also growing more curious about the beta’s pet name. Theo didn’t look like the sappy type so hearing this actually kind of intrigued him. 

“Stiles you call me Sourwolf.” Derek said raising his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Exactly. That’s a cool nickname.” Stiles said with a grin before looking at Mason. “Come on tell us already, I bet its lame.”

“That’s rich coming from the guy who bet against them.” Mason muttered with a roll of his eyes. 

“MASON!” A majority of the pack shouted out him, glaring daggers at the boy for exposing the bet. 

“Relax. We already knew about your stupid bet.” Theo said causing all the pack members to try and brush it off like they didn’t know what he was talking about. 

“Totally not cool by the way.” Liam added. Earning a muttered ‘I told you so’ by Nolan. “We know that Theo and I were kind of oblivious about our feelings for each other, but that doesn’t mean you should bet on it.” The pack then began apologizing feeling bad about betting on them. 

“We are sorry Liam. We didn’t mean any harm by it. It was stupid and Nolan was right, betting on people’s love lives isn’t right. Just know that we are all happy for you guys.” Lydia said smiling at the two of them. 

“It’s fine guys don’t stress about. It’s over and done with, plus the reactions you all had were totally worth it.” Theo said looking at the pack. He could tell that they all felt bad. Honestly, it didn't bother him. He was dating Liam, he was happy and couldn’t care less about a silly bet. 

“You should have seen Stiles face. That was definitely a priceless reaction.” Derek said laughing. 

“I reacted totally normal.” 

“Really? The face you made when Mason facetimed you was less than normal.” Derek added causing everyone to burst out laughing. 

“He facetimed me to laugh in my face and then hung up. Who does that?!” Stiles threw his hands in the air. 

“A winner does.” Mason spoke up with a smug smirk on his face. After they all finished teasing Stiles they went back to watching the movie. It ended up being a good night. The pack got along and despite them betting on their relationship in the first place they all were all happy for them. He knew this probably wasn't the last time the pack did something silly like that. They bickered, made silly bets, and teased each other nonstop. That's just what families did. Laying there with all his friends around him, watching a cheesy hallmark movie, with his head resting on his boyfriends lap was something Liam could definitely get use to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kindness :)


	13. Theo Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day full of holiday activities. This time the boys go gift shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say I love you all! Sorry its a little short, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Gift giving. It’s a sweet gesture that always happens around the holidays. Even though seeing the smile on the recipient's face when they receive said gift is worth it, gift giving can be extremely stressful. Liam found it to be both stressful and nerve wracking. Just figuring out what present to give what person, pressures the beta beyond believe because he always wants to make people happy. There’s nothing worse than getting a gift you can’t stand. Then you have to plaster on a fake smile and pretend to love the sweater your aunt makes you even though it's the ugliest and itchiest thing you have ever laid your eyes on. So as he walked throughout the store, he was going through a mental checklist on what to give each pack member and what not to give. Over the years he had learned a few things about choosing the right gift. Rule one: Never give kids clothes, it is a huge no no and they lose interest in a matter of seconds. Whenever his family went down to visit his Aunt the minute his younger cousins were given a set of clothes they’d just about throw a tantrum. Rule two: Money or gift cards are usually the best option for people who are constantly changing what they like. This way they get to pick what they want and you don’t have to feel bad for picking out something they might hate. Lastly, rule three: Usually close family members like your grandma or mother liked things that were homemade. They say it makes gift giving more special. Of course this is only if you have a decent amount of talent. Unlike Liam whose art skills were one step above a kindergartner. While walking around each aisle of the store Liam made sure to share this knowledge with his boyfriend. Since this was the first time in a very long time the chimera was gift shopping. 

“Why do you always make things so complicated?” Theo asked as they walked through an aisle of the store full of candles. The strong floral and fruity scents making the chimera wrinkle his nose. “Just pick something, it’s not hard.” he added with a grimace. 

“Yes it is.” Liam scoffed looking at the shelves. There was a million things that could go wrong when picking out the right gift. “I could get something for someone and they could absolutely hate it.” 

“I thought it was always the thought that counts.” Theo gruffed as he picked up a cinnamon scented candle, the strong scent instantly burning his nose and making him sneeze.

Liam snatched the candle out of his boyfriend’s hand, placing it back on the shelf. “That statement was made to make shitty gift givers feel better about themselves.” he said simply before continuing his search.

“Wow. You take this way too seriously.” Theo chuckled as he grabbed a lavender candle and put it in the cart. Making Liam look up at him with a furrowed brow, silent asking him what the hell he was doing? “Whenever your mom is on the phone she constantly talks to your grandmother about the stupid lavender scented candles she loves so much...Gift giving isn’t hard Li, you just have to pay attention.” 

“When did- How did- What?”

“This sounds creepy, but I’m usually always listening to what’s going on around me. Whether it be to what people are saying or how many heartbeats are in the room, it’s just something I’ve always done. I use to do it because it was a safety thing, making sure I knew what was going on around me so I could protect my ass and get the hell out of dodge if I needed to. It’s a habit now. I’ve picked up a few things even its stupid stuff like what kind of candles your mom likes, or how your dad hates that one brand of coffee your mom always buys, and the name of that sugary cereal you like.” Theo clarified as they continued their journey through the different store aisles.

Liam knew Theo was observant. He just never thought he was that observant. Maybe Theo was right, he just had to pay attention to his surroundings more and he would already know what to buy. As they continued walking he couldn’t stop thinking about what Theo said. He always listened to make sure he was safe, which was understandable considering the past the chimera had. He just hoped things were better now that he was no longer alone. “You feel safe now right?” he asked quietly. He knew at first the chimera wasn’t exactly fond of staying with him at his house, he just hoped that Theo considered it to be his home now too. 

Theo stopped walking, turning to look at the beta. He could see the worry on the beta’s face even if he tried not to show it. Liam was worried that he still felt like he had to listen to be safe, that he didn’t feel safe around him. “I always feel safe when you are around blue eyes. I know the second I’m in any sort of trouble you’ll be there in a instant.” he said softly.

Liam couldn’t help but blush as he looked at the chimera with a smile. Sappy Theo was his favorite and everytime the older boy called him blue eyes he couldn’t help but grin. “That answered definitely earned you some hot chocolate.” he teased with a smirk. 

“Hell yeah.” Theo chuckled looking forward to furthering his hot chocolate addiction. But the whole topic of gift giving made him think of something and he wanted to do first. So after several hours of shopping they were back in Theo’s truck. They had split up so they could finish getting gifts including stuff for each other. They had agreed not to snoop and meet back at the truck. While shopping Theo couldn’t help but think about all the things Liam had done for him over the past few days. The beta had taken so much time to introduce him to so much holiday stuff that he missed. He never thought snowball fights, pillow forts, making gingerbread houses and cookies, and watching cheesy movies would be so much fun. He was lucky to have Liam, the adorably awkward beta who took him to another town just so he could see a whole town light up a huge christmas tree. It didn’t feel real. 

“So back to the house and watching another movie while having hot chocolate?” Liam asked once Theo began driving. He had managed to get all his friends gifts and it was like a huge weight was off his shoulders. It felt good to no longer have to stress about gift shopping. Now he could focus on doing more Christmas stuff with Theo.

“Actually I was hoping we could stop somewhere first.” Theo spoke up keeping his eyes on the road as he continued driving to the town Liam and him had visited a couple of days ago.

Liam noticed this and he quirked an eyebrow at the chimera. “What are we doing back here?” he asked curiously.

“I was thinking about all the stuff we’ve done together and my mind just kept going back to Leo.” 

“Who?” Liam questioned still very much confused.

“Leo. The little boy at the orphanage that I gave my jacket and beanie too.” Theo clarified realizing he had never actually told Liam the boys name. “I was thinking about how they probably don’t get much for Christmas and I wanted to get some stuff and drop it off. I use to be like that. Not having a Christmas hits close to home...Since you are giving me a Christmas, I was thinking I’d do the same thing for them.” Theo rambled explaining his reasoning for returning back to the town they visited a few days ago.

Liam just looked at Theo with loving eyes. He fell more and more in love with the chimera everyday. “You’re amazing.” he said softly. 

“Stop it.” Theo muttered biting his lip, his face turning slightly pink from the praise.

“You are. You deserve to hear it more often.” Liam spoke up reaching for Theo’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. “Let’s go give those kids a Christmas” he added with a grin. They had arrived at the orphanage a few minutes later. The chimera had picked out a bunch of toys and games for the kids. Seeing the kids faces light up, warmed Liam's heart. The boy he recognized from the tree lightning, had run up to Theo with a wide smile on his face, he clearly remembered the chimera. He watched as Theo talked to Leo, making the boy smile even wider. Liam knew that Theo regretted his past, he made mistakes, but the things he was doing now proved that Theo was good. They stayed a little while longer before going back to the truck and heading home. “You did good Theo Claus.” Liam said with a smirk as he took his eyes off the window to look at his boyfriend.

Theo couldn’t help but laugh at the nickname. “Thanks” Theo said looking at his boyfriend fondly. He wasn't use to being praised for his actions, it felt weird but nice. He wanted to prove to not only the people around him, but also to his self that he changed. He wasn't the same selfish chimera from before, though he still had issues with expressing emotions he was working on it and doing better. His fond smile turned to a smirk as he turned his attention back to the road. “Guess that makes you Mrs. Claus.” he commented with his class smug grin. Theo's laughter filled their air once again, when Liam grumbled and flicked him. The rest of the car ride was filled with the boys joking and listening to Christmas songs. Music playing loudly through the radio as the drove, both boys singing along even if Theo denied he did so later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay Awesome you wonderful people!


	14. On the Road to Sterek Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and the rest of the pack get an invite to the cabin Stiles and Derek stay at for the winter. It will definitely be an interesting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is gonna continue for the next couple of days. So basically them driving there (this chapter) is kind of like part one. I really hope that makes sense. If not I'm so sorry, for a fanfic writer I'm not good with words XD As always thank y'all so much for being so amazing!

Theo was looking forward to sleeping in, staying underneath the warm blankets cuddling up to the beta without being bothered. But of course the universe liked to screw with him and he was woken up by Liam’s phone going off like crazy again. He didn’t know what his boyfriend told the pack this time, but he was really wishing he shut down his phone at night. He groaned pulling the blanket over his head trying to block out the noise. “Liam your phone.” he gruffed when the dinging only got worse. Theo felt the beta move beside him the room finally going quiet when Liam had grabbed his phone. It was the pack group chat obviously, everyone freaking out when Stiles shared pictures of the cabin Derek and him were staying at. Liam had to admit it looked nice, but it wasn’t the kind of nice he wanted to be woken up for. The messages consisted of Issac teasing Stiles about being upset that the human didn’t extend an invite to him and Scott. Then the rest of the pack started to joined in. Lydia saying she was hurt, Malia saying that she would find out where the cabin was and crash on the couch. Liam kind of just ignored all the messages, waiting for it all to blow over and end with the rest of the pack wishing Stiles and Derek a fun filled stay at their huge cabin. What he wasn’t expecting was for Stiles to give in and invite all of them to stay there. Saying something along the line of ‘it would be like a fun filled getaway and special pack bonding’. Everyone replied instantly with a bunch of Hell yeahs and saying that they were on their way. Liam on the other hand didn’t want to go. As much as he missed seeing Scott, Stiles, and all the others he didn’t want to leave the puppy pack behind. Liam was just about to text back, politely declining the offer when Stiles said that Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Theo could come along too. This shocked him. Not really the Mason and Corey part since they were both kind of the McCall pack too, but the Nolan and Theo part. He knew that some of the pack members were still cautious around them because of all the stuff that happened in the past. Seeing that they were invited meant that things were changing. Obviously the pack would have to get use to the chimera being with him all the time since Theo was his boyfriend, but this gave the others a chance to finally see Theo for who he really was. Liam bit his lip thinking about whether this was something that he should agree too or not. His fingers hovered over the screen as he thought about how this would be good for all of them and how they rarely ever got to go anywhere outside of Beacon Hills. Even though a two long road trip with his friends sounded annoying it also sounded kind of fun. ~Count us in.~ Liam replied before he could change his mind and that’s how they all ended up crammed in Theo’s truck driving to meet the others at what they were now calling the ‘Sterek Cabin’. 

Theo wasn’t exactly happy about being woken up a second time. Especially when it was just with the words ‘pack your bags we are going on a trip’ before Liam left the room without any further explanation. Now he was stuck driving his truck with only a cup of coffee and the annoying voices of the rest of the puppy pack to keep him awake. Nolan, Corey, and Mason were all squeezed tightly in the pack seat while Liam obviously had shotgun. He loved the beta very much, but being woken up and forced to drive several long agonizing hours to a cabin with a bunch of hormonal teens who wouldn’t shut the hell up, really made him want to punch him. He gritted his teeth, fingers clutching the steering wheel with so much force it was a shock the thing hadn’t split in two. Music blared loudly through the speakers, Mason, Corey, and Nolan singing loudly along with it. Liam had insisted on playing Christmas music again and everyone except Theo had enthusiastically agreed saying it was the best way to get into the Christmas spirit. Theo’s bit his tongue, trying to remain quiet even as the four teens began singing along to some Mariah Carey Christmas song. The last time he spent time with the McCall pack was at the ice skating rink. It was probably the most awkward experience ever and he barely even talked to any of them. Imagine how felt now that he had to spend several days under one roof with all of them, saying he was freaking out was an understatement. He couldn’t focus, not with all the thoughts swimming around in his head and the obnoxious singing from the others in the car. So when the song started to reach that painfully high whistle tone that Mariah Carey did in all of her songs Theo quickly reached over and shut off the radio. 

“Hey!” Corey and Mason shouted loudly, pissed that the song had been shut off.

“It was just getting to the good part!” Nolan threw his hands in the air frustrated.

“Turn it back on!” Liam spoke up practically burning holes into the side of the chimera’s face. 

Theo rolled his eyes at the uproar, all boys shouting at him to turn on the radio. He even went as far as to slap Liam’s hand away when he tried reaching for the button to turn back on. “Hell no. I know what note comes next and I don’t need to lose my hearing thanks to all of your tone deaf singing.” Theo grumbled as he put his hand back on the wheel. 

“He’s got a good point. We would all totally butcher that high note.” Mason agreed before looking out the window. Mariah Carey was a queen, well not on the same Queen status as Beyonce but she was pretty close. If any of them attempted to sing along at that point, he was pretty sure the windshield would shatter. Corey laughed shaking his head at his boyfriend. Liam just glared at him and went to go reach for the radio again, turning the radio back on. Once again his hand was slapped away. “What the shit Theo!” the beta hissed, pulling his hand away as he continued looking at Theo with his best bitch face.

“You kept touching the radio.” Theo said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn’t turn to look at the beta, even if he could feel Liam glaring at him. “And what’s the number one car rule?” he asked with a smirk, as he turned the radio back on turning on some music that wasn’t Christmas tunes. He was sure their weekend was going to be full of this stuff playing for hours he needed somewhat of a break. Once he chose a song he looked over at his boyfriend still wearing the smug grin on his face “Driver picks the music shot gun shuts his cakehole.” 

Liam just gaped at him, the boys in the back falling silent clearly amused by their bickering. “Did you just- Don’t quote Supernatural at me.” he grumbled. Theo laughed as he turned the radio up louder in response. Liam huffed crossing his arms as he sat back in his seat. This was going to be a very long drive. 

By the time they had finally reached the cabin it was dark out. The rest of the pack had made it several hours earlier than, since they didn’t have to stop and pick up the puppy pack on the way there. That also didn’t count the numerous stops Nolan, Mason, and Liam made him make. Liam was constantly hungry, Mason wanted to stop and get a bunch of candy from the gas station, and Nolan constantly had to stop to pee because he drank two large bottles of soda all by himself. The only one that didn’t make Theo want to rip all his hair out was Corey. The werechamelon was a blessing, he was calm, quiet, and didn’t say much besides the occasional singing along to a song he liked. It was like the other three wanted to make his life a living hell. This didn’t even include the amount of times his boyfriend asked him ‘Are we there yet?’ and Mason and Nolan playing annoy car games to pass the time. If he had to hear the phrase ‘I spy with my little eye’ one more time he was gonna bash his head into a wall. Theo couldn’t believe he was actually admitting this, but he was glad to finally be there. If he had to sit in that car for five more minutes he was going to lose his mind. It was like they all had planned on ways to annoy the shit out of him on the drive over here. He let out a sigh as he parked the truck. They all looked at the cabin admiring the view. It was huge and all five of them just continued to stare at in awe.

“Holy shit I didn’t think it would be this big.” Liam muttered before getting out of the truck. Mason, Corey, and Nolan followed excitedly. It was one of those cabins you’d see in a Hallmark movie. The way the moonlight reflected on the snow or the way the forest surrounding the cabin just looked so peaceful, it was perfect. 

Theo had joined them after getting several seconds of peace and quiet. They were right this cabin was huge, it almost made him feel better about staying under one roof with the whole pack. He wrapped his arm around the beta’s shoulders pulling him close to his side. “Your gonna catch flies if you keep gawking at the cabin like that.” he teased Liam with a fond smile. 

“Do you see this thing? It’s like it was taken straight out of a Christmas movie. This is gonna be awesome. Just think of all the fun things we are going to be able to do while we are here!” Liam exclaimed excitedly as he looked at Theo with a giddy smile. “We can go sledding, make snow angels, oh and we can’t forget about building a snowman! We can make it a contest, but a friendly one with no betting because I don’t know about you but I am tired of all the betting-” His rambling was cut off when the chimera pressed his lips against his, kissing him softly. 

He loved when Liam talked about something he was excited about. Seeing the beta’s face light up as he talked about all the things they were going to do during their stay at the cabin was adorable. He pulled away looking at his boyfriend with a smile. “I promise Blue eyes, we will do all that stuff and more, but we should probably greet the rest of the pack first.” he said softly, before pressing a quick kiss to Liam’s forehead. Liam looked up at him a smile on his own face. Theo was right, it was already night time and they still had to get settled but first thing tomorrow morning he was dragging the chimera out of the cabin so they could play in the snow. 

“Aren’t you guys adorable.” Stiles said from where he was leaning against the door frame. He would never get use to seeing Theo showing emotions especially being romantic towards Liam, but it was actually a heart warming sight. It was like Theo was the Tinman and Liam was the wizard who gave him a heart, it was pretty adorable. “Come on in guys. We’ve got hot chocolate and cookies. The whole pack is already here and we were just talking about all the things we were going to do for the next couple of days.” he added.

Theo grabbed his bag and quickly walked past Stiles. “You had me at hot chocolate.” he muttered as he entered the warm cabin, instantly heading towards the table where his current favorite winter treat was located. Liam laughed grabbing his own bag and joining everyone else in the cabin. He looked around at the people who he considered his family with a wide smile, this weekend was definitely going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope your day is as amazing as you all are!!


	15. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam share a fun filled day with the pack while staying at Sterek Cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love! You guys truly are the best and make my day so much better! :)

It was a weird feeling staying under one roof with all your friends. It was definitely cool, but it felt kind of odd having a bunch of teenagers and sort of adults all stay in one cabin without any parental supervision. Even though Stiles and Scott for some reason felt that it was necessary to tell Liam that they were his pack dad’s. If anything the only person who had the common sense to make sure nobody destroyed anything during their stay was Derek. The broody werewolf was always off in the distance watching the pack with unamused eyes that just radiated the feeling of ‘why did I get stuck babysitting a bunch of teens for a weekend’. But if something was to go wrong, no matter how much he loved Stiles and Scott, he would definitely go to Derek first. Something told him Derek would be able to handle an emergency a lot better than Stiles. Either way not having his parents here was a sense of liberation. He didn’t have to hear about all the chores he had to do or warnings about not breaking anymore Christmas mugs. It was nice to be able to have some freedom while hanging out with all his friends. 

Currently the pack was just relaxing. Scott, Issac, Nolan, and Corey were watching a Christmas movie in the living room. The rest were in the kitchen eating breakfast while discussing their plans for the day. “There so much stuff we can do this weekend, but I for sure want to take some cute Christmas card photos with Malia like you and Theo did.” Lydia said to Liam with a smile as she placed her color coded activities list down on the table.

“You gonna go to the mall and get her picture taken with Santa.” Stiles teased as he ate what was probably his tenth Christmas cookie despite Derek telling him it wasn’t a good thing to eat for breakfast. 

Lydia’s eyes widened and she looked over at her girlfriend excitedly. “Oh my god we should! Who knows when the last time you got to take a picture with Santa was.”

“uh I don’t really-.” Malia began speaking only to be cut off by Lydia again.

“Theo should go to!” The strawberry blonde exclaimed happily.

Theo’s gaze shot over to her and he immediately shook his head. “Hell no. Don’t drag me into this.” He just wanted to eat his breakfast in peace. 

“I hate to admit this, but I actually agree with him.” Malia said also hating the idea of being dragged to the mall to sit on some guy’s lap for a photo. 

“Come on T, it would be fun!” Liam spoke up now inserting himself into the conversation. Liam was introducing Theo to all the Christmas fun, pictures with Santa was definitely a thing people did during the Christmas season.

“What you count as fun worries me.” Theo muttered as he pushed his plate to the side, no longer focused on his breakfast. “I’m not going to some mall to sit on some creepy ass dude who is dressed like Santa’s lap.” He clarified. 

“Wait, Mall Santa isn’t actually Santa?” Liam joked looking up at his boyfriend feigning innocence. 

Theo rolled his eyes. “One you are an idiot.” He spoke failing to hide a smile. The chimera’s grin ridding the statement of any true bite. “Two: we already took Christmas pictures together. Remember I agreed to wear that dumb reindeer onesie.” he added, the picture of Liam and him wearing matching pajamas set as his phones wallpaper was proof enough. 

“Don’t act like you hated it. You still wear the thing.” Liam rebuttals. 

The rest of the pack just watched this all happen with interested looks. The couples bickering was definitely entertaining. Even Derek, whose normal sulking face was listening, looking at the two with amusement and curiosity. “This is the big bad chimera who tried to infiltrate your pack?” He scoffed as he looked over at Stiles.

“Listen he was way more evil before. Times changed him, he got a boyfriend now he’s a lot less...villainy.” Stiles replied. 

Theo looked over at Stiles, quirking an eyebrow at the human. “Villainy?” 

“Yes villainy. It’s a good descriptive word.” Stiles huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah sounds real intimidating.” Theo chuckled before looking back at his boyfriend. “As I was saying no mall Santa. So what else are we going to do today?” He asked trying to change the topic. He was getting real tired of this conversation and there was no way he would agree to sit on some man’s lap. He wasn’t five. 

“What if Liam dressed like Santa would you sit on his lap then?” Mason interrupted looking at the chimera with a curious look. Somehow teasing Theo had become one of his favorite past times.

Theo glared at Mason ready to say something snarky, but then what the boy said made him think. A picture of Liam dressed as a Santa would be good blackmail, not to mention the whole idea of sitting on his boyfriend’s lap actually didn’t sound that ba-

“Are you actually thinking about this!?!” Liam asked bewildered by the fact that Theo had been contemplating the idea. “I’m not dressing as Santa so get it out of your head.” he added as he stood up, putting his plate in the sink. He didn’t know what everyone else was doing today, but he wanted to go outside in the snow with Theo as soon as possible. He reached for Theo’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he being to lead the chimera upstairs. “We’ve got plans.” 

“Ew gross Liam. Can you not share your bedroom activities with us.” Mason grimaced looking at the couple grossily. He was happy for his best friend but he didn’t want to hear things like that, it was weird. 

“Yeah at least be quiet. I don’t want to hear any of your sex noises.” Stiles muttered.

“Stiles!” Both Lydia and Derek shouted. Lydia slapping his arm with a shocking amount of strength while Derek just gave his a boyfriend a look that said ‘for the love of god just shut up’.

Liam’s face turned bright red and Theo’s laughter filled the room. “We aren’t- That’s not what we are doing. We are going to go build a snowman, that’s it.” Liam clarified the blush still not fading. Mason muttered an Oh and the whole kitchen erupted into laughter. Liam just rolled his eyes and walked with Theo upstairs. Once they reached their room he closed the door and sighed. “They need to seriously get their minds out of the gutter.” he muttered as he began sorting through their bags, pulling out their winter gear. 

Theo chuckled, walking up to the beta and sliding his hands under Liam’s shirt. “I kind of like where their minds are at.” he whispered into his ear before he began kissing the beta’s neck. Liam turned around so he was now facing the chimera, his hands landing on Theo’s chest. Now that they were facing eachother Theo's gaze shifted from Liam’s bright blue eyes to his lips. 

Liam licked his lips when he noticed Theo looking down at them. His hands slid up the chimera’s muscular chest, moving to his hair. “We shouldn’t, not here.” he said quietly despite his body moving closer to the older boys.

“That would be wrong.” Theo replied back his hands resting on Liam’s back. It felt like something was pulling them together, like there was nobody else in the world but him and Liam. His heartbeat sped up as he watched Liam’s tongue lick his bottom lip. He was tempting him. 

“Fuck it.” Liam said before he pulled Theo into a kiss. He couldn’t help it. Not when Theo was looking at him, hazel eyes full of lust. He felt Theo’s hands tighten around his waist, as he was pulled in closer. Their bodies now flush up against each other. He ran his fingers through the chimera’s long locks, they both needed haircuts but at this moment he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He lightly tugged at the hair at the base of the chimera’s neck causing Theo to moan slightly. The sound like music to Liam’s ears. “You are wearing to much clothes.” he muttered before his fingers clutched the hem of Theo’s t-shirt, pulling it off and over the chimera’s head. Soon Theo’s hands returned to his body, feeling hot against his skin. Everytime the chimera kissed him it felt like complete bliss. Theo grabbed his ass, picking him up and bring him over to the bed. Liam removed his own shirt before Theo was leaning over him, kissing down his neck until the chimera’s soft lips reached the waistband of his jeans. Hazel eyes met his silently asking for permission and the beta happily nodded his head. Just as the chimera’s fingers reached his jeans someone knocked on the door. The loud knocking bringing both of them back to reality. “What?” Liam shouted, voice breaking a bit as he panted heavily and clearly annoyed. 

Mason’s voice filled the air and Liam sighed. “We are waiting for you both outside! Stiles wants to have a snowman competition and we can’t start without you..So Bang later.” he shouted before the sounds of footsteps going down the stairs was all they could hear.

Theo groaned, his head resting on the beta’s stomach. “Twice. He interrupted us twice now...I’m gonna kill him.” he gruffed, words muffled from the chimera’s lips being pressed against Liam’s skin. 

Liam laughed running his fingers through the chimera’s hair. He was annoyed and frustrated not wanting to stop the moment him and Theo were having, but someone else would be back if they didn’t go down in the next few minutes. “I know T. Next time I promise.” They would just have to wait until they were alone, even if it was rare.

“Let’s go make a damn snowman.” Theo grumbled as he sat up, putting his shirt back on with a sigh. Liam pressed a quick kiss to the chimera’s lips before getting up and putting his own shirt on.  


A little while later the two were dressed in their proper winter gear making their way outside. Theo was getting tired of the damn itchy scarf and feeling like a marshmallow again. When they walked out all eyes landed on the two of them. Stiles laughed before he began singing Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye. Liam turned bright red in response and Theo chucked a snowball at the human’s face, leaving Stiles muttering obscenities.

Mason cleared his throat before looking at both Liam and Theo. “So the teams are Corey and I, Lydia and Nolan, Stiles and Derek, Scott and Issac, and you two. Malia wanted to be the judge. We aren’t betting money because we all learned a valuable lesson about that, but the winners get to choose what we have for dinner and the losers have to pay.” Mason explained to everyone. And once they established rules such as play fair and no sabotaging another teams snowman, they began the competition. 

Theo realized fairly quickly that they all needed to stop competing with each other for so many reasons. The first being that they all took things way too seriously. Theo swore building a snowman was suppose to be fun filled and stress free. Well it wasn’t in this case, honestly there was a lot of pressure especially when Malia was the judge. The werecoyote sat where she could see everyone making comments and barking out insults as they progressed. Honestly it was like she was a mixture of Gordon Ramsey and Simon Cowell. She was an intense judge. The second thing Theo learned was that Stiles was so bad at trash talk it was atrocious. He couldn’t come up with a single good comeback. Theo was starting to think Corey was better and that boy didn’t have a single mean bone in his body. As time passed so did the feeling in the chimera’s fingertips. He was a friggin chimera and he was freezing his damn ass off with how long this was taking. He had to admit though Liam and his snowman wasn't that bad. Were they going to win? Oh hell no. But their snowman certainly looked better than some of the others. Finally they all were finished and Malia went one by one examining each snowman with a pensive look on her face. It was actually intimidating. It also didn’t help that she looked at each snowman with a judgmental look while not saying a single word. He didn’t know when he started to care so much about this stupid competition, but with every step she took it grew more and more nerve wracking.

“I have made a decision.” Malia started causing everyone to just look at her in silence. Again they took competitions way to seriously. “Each snowman was unique...some were good, others so terrible they make Frosty ashamed to be one.” she continued as she paced around them all. Corey let out a chuckle only to bite his tongue when Malia sent a glare his way. He cleared his throat, muttering an apology before Malia continued speaking again. “The winner of this competition is…Lydia and Nolan.” 

Lydia and Nolan cheered loudly while the rest of the pack cursed. “That is some bullshit! She’s your friggin girlfriend! Of course you’d pick hers.” Stiles shouted frustrated, throwing his hands in the air as he talked. Clearly not happy with the results of this competition. 

“I think you should shut up considering your snowman is awful.” Malia shot back with a smirk on her face. 

“What?” Stiles gawked looking at her with wide eyes making everyone else burst out laughing. 

“You heard me. Your snowman is terrible.” 

“Does that mean they lost?” Scott spoke up as he wiped the tears from his face. He hadn’t laughed that hard in a while. 

“No you actually did.” Malia said making everyone fall silent. Now Stiles was the one cheering, he didn’t care that his snowman was shit he was just happy not to lose. 

“What?! Why?” Scott and Issac questioned wondering what was so wrong with their snowman. The rest of the pack looked over at the Scisaac snowman and nodded their head in agreement with Malia, it was a pretty bad snowman. The mouth was all crooked, the stick arms were to short, and not to mention it somehow looked like the snowman was melting. 

“Yeah that is pretty ugly” Mason said as he looked at the mess of the snowman.

“Where’s its other eye?” Liam asked curiously wondering how the hell his alpha managed to screw up making a snowman so badly. 

“Those are all valid points, but the reason I hated that snowman so much was its scarf. Its hideous.” Malia said touching the fabric with a look of disgust. 

“Are you kidding?! That’s my favorite scarf!” Issac shouted looking at down at the scarf before looking back at the werecoyote. 

“Oh. Well, it shouldn’t be.” Malia commented making everyone laugh once again. 

Now as they all gathered in the living room eating the pizza Scott and Issac had to pay for because of their hideous snowman, Theo couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed that much. Not only did he have a great time building a snowman with his boyfriend, but he actually didn't feel like an outsider. For once nobody looked at him with caution, waiting for the moment he was gonna snap and do something to hurt them. They laughed with him, spent time with him. He actually ended up talking to Scott and Stiles for the first time in years. Having an actual conversation with the two even if it was just about Star Wars. Not to mention his day was filled with looking at an adorable red nosed Liam. Stealing kisses and just talking like no one else was there. He thought he was going to regret coming on this trip, but it was actually a lot of fun. Liam introducing him to all these incredible experiences was amazing. Tomorrow was their last day and he was actually going to miss staying at the Sterek Cabin. He felt Liam lean into his side so he wrapped his arm around the beta’s shoulder pulling him closer. “You okay?” Liam asked softly making sure to keep his voice down so he didn’t interrupt the movie they were all watching. Theo smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Liam’s head before whispering back. “Never better, Blue Eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Let me know what you thought


	16. Goodbye Sterek Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wants to spend some quality time with just Liam before they head back to Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kindness! Hearing all your kind words really made me feel better, Again I’m sorry for the late chapter but here is Day 16! Day 17 will be update later today. Love you guys!

It was the last day at the cabin and Theo was actually sad to go. He thought this would have been the worst weekend of his life, but it was probably one of the best. Sure being under one roof with all the members of the pack was a little overwhelming, but everyone survived. No one fought besides little bickering and teasing. No friendships were destroyed and that was a win in Theo’s book. It also felt nice to be around everyone and not have them glaring at him 24/7. Usually the only people who didn’t stay away from him was Liam and the rest of the puppy pack. Shockingly everyone treated him fairly and if they had an issue with him being there, they didn’t say it out loud. As much fun as pack bonding was, he missed the time when it was just Liam and him. No matter where you went in the cabin there was always someone close by, he felt like he couldn’t really be himself. Liam was the only person he felt like he didn’t have to keep his guard up around. So he wanted to get out for a bit, just the two of them. That’s why he woke up at 4 in the morning, the cabin dark and silent as everyone else still slept. Including Liam who was lying on his stomach, looking adorable in his pajama pants with his hair falling in his face as he slept. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the beta’s jaw. As much as he didn’t want to wake Liam up, he needed to get him up this early in order to show the beta what he had planned.  


Liam was woken up when light kisses were pressed against his skin. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as his gaze meet Theo’s. “Good Morning Blue Eyes.” Theo said softly and even though he was still tired Liam found himself smiling back at the chimera. He could definitely get used to being woken up by Theo kissing him. Liam sat up, furrowing his brow when he noticed that it was still dark out. His stomach dropped and he was instantly worried. Did Theo have a nightmare? Was something wrong? Theo must have sensed his anxiety because the chimera gently cupped his cheek. “Hey everything’s okay, don’t worry.” He reassured with a smile. Liam nodded his head in response, calming down instantly from Theo’s words. “I want to show you something. Get dressed, coat, scarf, everything that’ll keep you warm and meet me outside.” Theo explainerd. kissing Liam once more before grabbing a blanket and leaving Liam to get dressed. Liam didn’t know what Theo had planned, but he simply did as the chimera said. He was actually pretty excited.  


After a few minutes he made his way outside, bundled up in all his winter gear like his boyfriend said. The cool breeze instantly hit his skin and the snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked. It was still dark out and the cabin looked even prettier. Liam stopped walking when his eyes landed on Theo who had set up a blanket on the bed of his truck. The chimera was laying on his back, a balled up hoodie tucked under his head using it as a pillow. “What is all this?” Liam questioned, smiling when Theo’s head perked up now noticing his presence.  


“Come on Blue eyes, before you miss it.” Theo said with a smile as he patted the spot next to him.  


Liam made his way over to the truck, laying down on the blanket next to his boyfriend. The heat from the chimera’s body next to his immediately warming him up. He snuggled closer to Theo, resting his head on the chimera’s chest. “Miss what?” he asked curiously.  


Theo’s arm wrapped around Liam, holding him closer as he looked up at the sky. “Sunrise.” he said simply. It was quiet as both boys laid next to each other looking up at the dark sky. A comfortable silence falling amongst them as they watched the sky transition from its dark purple to a light color as the sun began to rise. The sky filling with warm reds and oranges before fading to a light blue, the sun reflecting beautifully off the white snow.  


Liam found himself smiling from the sight, it was absolutely breathtaking. “Wow” he said quietly, voice laced with awe. This was something he never did. Just stopping and watching the world around him. It was calming especially when he had his anchor by his side. He let out a content sigh when Theo began running his fingers through his hair, playing with the beta’s long locks.  


“When I use to stay in my truck on nights when I didn’t get much sleep I would just park somewhere and watch the sunrise.” Theo spoke voice barely above a whisper. It was still weird for him, expressing emotions or sharing things about himself. He continued carding his fingers through Liam’s hair, focusing on the feeling of having Liam there with him. “It kept me calm. It helped me...after the nightmares. Made me realize I wasn’t stuck with her anymore, something so pure like the sunrise wouldn’t be there if I was with her.”  


Liam lifted his head looking up at the chimera as he spoke. Listening to his boyfriend’s words broke his heart. For so long Theo was alone. Stuck thinking he was still in the Hell they put him in. Only finding solace in the sunrise when he should have had people there for him. “I-I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to stay living in your truck for so long, I should have found you sooner.”  


“I didn’t want to be found. You have nothing to apologize for.” Theo replied as he looked into the beta’s blue eyes.  


“Y-Yes I do T. You shouldn’t have gone to Hell in the first place, you didn’t deserve that.” Liam said voice breaking as he thought back to the day Theo went to Hell. He just stood there watching Tara drag Theo to hell. Even as the chimera begged for them to help him, to save him, he just did nothing. It made him feel sick.  


Theo gave him a sad smile as he spoke. “I did Li.” Liam was about to speak but Theo shook his head, cutting him off. “I deserved it. After everything I did to you, you’re pack, and so many others. Being there, the nightmares, show me that I don’t want to be that anymore. So it’s okay because I did deserve it and I accepted that.”  


Liam placed his hand on Theo’s cheek, looking into his hazel eyes to make sure the chimera understood that he really meant his next words. “You are good. That Theo was never you, this Theo, the one with the kind heart who I love so much is the real Theo.”  


Theo kissed him in response. For the longest time he did what he did for survival. Every action was just him trying to make sure he made it out alive. But now, he had a reason to want to be good, to better. He had Liam. “I love you too”he mumbled against the beta’s lips. Liam pulled away, smiling back at him before laying back down with his head on the chimera’s chest. The two of them looking up at the sky, completely content with the silence and just being next to each other.  


A few hours later Liam was woken up by a thudding sound. He didn’t even realize he fell back asleep. He rubbed his eyes before lifting his head off the chimera’s chest. He smiled when he saw Theo still asleep. Someone clearing their throat beside the truck caught his attention. He turned his head and his eyes met Mason before traveling down to the pile of bags that were on the ground. “Uh hi.” Liam said making his best friend chuckle. 

“What are you guys doing out here?” Mason asked once he finished chuckling. Of course Liam’s response would be an awkward greeting. When the pack woke up to both Theo and Liam not in their room, they were confused. Nolan’s panicky self for some reason thought that Theo had decided to leave them all behind since they annoyed the chimera so much during the drive here. Mason was kind of freaking out because his best friend disappeared, but their worries were all put to an end by Derek. Who was leaning against the kitchen counter drinking coffee when he told the pack members Theo and Liam were outside laying in his truck like it was just nothing. 

“Theo wanted to watch the sunrise.” Liam said with a slight shrug. 

“You both are incredibly sappy, it’s actually shocking. Corey and I don’t even do stuff like that.” Mason said as he looked at his friend with a grin. Theo and Liam were actually really romantic towards each other, whether it was always making sure they were touching in some way. Either by their shoulders brushing against each other or holding hands, or even the way they looked at each other was straight out of Lifetime movie. 

“Do you ever shut up?” Theo’s raspy voice grumbled making both Liam and Mason look back at him with a laugh. 

“Good morning to you too sleeping beauty. Now get your ass up, we’ve got to finish packing up the truck. I hope you are well rested for our long drive home.” Mason teased the chimera before heading back into the cabin. 

Theo sighed covering his eyes with his hands. “Well the peace and quiet was fun while it lasted.” He muttered knowing that the next few hours of being in car with the whole puppy pack was going to be an absolute pain in the ass. He felt Liam move his hands away from his face, and he opened his eyes immediately being met with bright blue eyes. 

“Thank you for showing me the sunrise. It was beautiful.” Liam said softly as he laced their fingers together. “And I promise I won’t make the drive home a complete living hell for you.” He added with a smirk. 

Theo laughed stealing a quick kiss before getting up. “You’re welcome blue eyes now Let’s get packing.” Both boys made their way inside helping the rest of the pack up all their belongings. It had definitely gone better than they all thought. The little getaway was actually so successful Lydia said she was planning a pack beach day for the summertime. They all hugged, saying their farewells to each other. They would see each other soon, but it was still sad everytime they all said goodbye. Now all their bags were in their cars and they all took one last look at the cabin. 

“Goodbye Sterek Cabin.” Mason said with a sad smile. 

“It’s been fun.” Corey added, sad about leaving their mini holiday. 

“I still can’t believe you guys called it Sterek Cabin.” Derek laughed as he looked everyone with an amused grin. 

“This place will forever be known as the Sterek Cabin.” Stiles smiled. And after Lydia demanded everyone got huddled into a group so they could take one last group photo in front of the Sterek cabin they got into the car for what Theo was sure was going to be the car ride from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)


	17. So Help Me I Will Turn This Car Around!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wants to take the pack to go see a Christmas lights display. Theo isn't looking forward to the car ride with the puppy pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. Thank you for all the comments and kudos, YOU ALL ROCK!!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Theo really really missed the cabin. The peace and quiet, the freedom. After they had gotten home from the cabin the boys had decided that they were going to have another road trip tomorrow. Like driving home from the cabin wasn’t torture enough for the chimera. But Liam had pleaded, saying that it would be so much fun and the rest of the puppy pack would definitely enjoy seeing all the decorations. The beta even gave him the puppy dog eyes again. So Theo reluctantly agreed. That’s why at 6 in the morning the next day, all of them were back in Theo’s truck. Driving to another town to see a Christmas lights display. They weren’t even in the car for five minutes before all hell broke loose. Nolan was whining because he kept getting elbowed in his side. Liam was complaining because all Nolan did was sing along to the music, even when he didn’t know half of the words and Mason was constantly bitching about how it’s not fair that Liam gets to sit in the front seat again. Then there was Corey. Poor Corey was stuck in the middle looking at Theo through the rearview mirror with pleading eyes that practically screamed ‘Help Me’. Theo honestly felt like a soccer mom and he was ten seconds away from losing his shit.

“Dashing through the snow, on a one horse soap and hay.” Nolan sang loudly nodding his head along with the music. 

“Did he just say soap and hay?” Mason muttered looking at the freckled boy in confusion. 

Liam on the other hand groaned clearly frustrated with Nolan’s lack of knowledge about Christmas song lyrics. “That’s not even right! It’s ‘in a one-horse open sleigh’ you dumb ass!” he shouted 

“Um no it’s not. I’m pretty sure I’m right, just listen to them sing it.” Nolan protested crossing his arms over his chest.

“Are you kidding me?! In what world does soap and hay make sense?!” Liam yelled back. 

“I didn’t write the song Liam that’s just what they are saying. Maybe if you cleaned your ears you’d be able to- OW! DAMN IT COREY MY RIBS!” Nolan cried out rubbing his side when the were chameleons elbow connected with his side. 

“Sorry.” Corey apologized feeling bad for hurting the boy. “Mason keeps pushing me.” he explained.

“It’s not my fault! There’s no goddamn room back here! I don’t get to sit in shotgun like some people.” Mason glared before kicking the back of Liam’s seat harshly.

“Stop that you ass!” Liam said with his best bitch face before the whole truck then exploded into a uproar of arguments amongst the boys.

Theo was squeezing the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He was tired. Like bags under your eyes having bags under them tired. The night prior he hadn’t stayed in Liam’s room. It was the first time in a while that the chimera had slept in his own room. He didn’t think it would affect him that much, but he was wrong and he had another nightmare. One that kept him up for the rest of the night clutching at his chest and taking deep breaths to try and calm down. He tapped on the steering wheel, trying to keep his attention on the road instead of the group of teens that were currently acting like they were five. Theo was almost calm until he heard Mason mutter ‘if I was sleeping with him I’d probably get to sit shotgun too’. He slammed on the brakes making all the boys curse at him. 

“What the hell Theo?!” Mason shouted as he rubbed his forehead which was sore from it banging against the back of Liam’s seat. 

Nolan was clutching his chest, startled because he thought they were going to crash as he breathed heavily. “What happened? Did something run into the road?” He question as he tried looking out the window to see why Theo had stopped so suddenly. 

Liam had his hands on the dashboard as he glared at his boyfriend. “Are you trying to kill us?” He hissed. 

“Shut up.” Theo muttered quietly as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He just about had it with all of their whining and complaining. He was running off of maybe a hour of a sleep and what little coffee he had for breakfast. He was about to rip all of his hair out. 

“We aren’t going to shut up. Not when you just slam on the brakes and give us all a goddamn heart attack.” Mason shouted.

“Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!” Theo snapped, slamming his hand against the wheel making the whole truck fall silent. “If I have to hear you all bitch one more time I’m going to fucking lose it!” he added seething with anger. If he didn’t feel like a soccer mom before he definitely felt like one now. He pulled over on the side of the road before getting out of the truck and slamming the door closed as he began walking away.

The rest of them didn’t say a word. Only the faint sounds of Christmas music filling the air. The tension could definitely be cut with a knife. After getting over his initial shock over Theo’s outburst Liam shut off the car leaving the keys in the ignition before running out to catch up to Theo. The rest of the pack scrambled out of their seats to follow. “Theo! Hey, stop!” Liam shouted watching as the chimera continued to walk away from them. He ran up to him, grabbing onto his arm to stop him. “Hey! What are you going to do, walk back to Beacon Hills?!” 

Theo clenched his fists when he felt Liam grab onto his arm, grip tight to keep him from moving. He was so angry he was a minute away from punching the beta. He knew he was being dramatic, but his overtired brain was making it hard for him to control himself. There was only so much he could take and Mason, Nolan, and Liam whining in the car drove him insane. He turned around to shout something back at the younger boy, but when he met his gaze he couldn’t. He just sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “No. I just…I just need a minute.” he mumbled as he ran his hand down his face. 

Liam’s loosened his grip on Theo’s arm as his own anger faded into confusion and concern. He waited for Theo to say something but the chimera just pulled his arm away before walking back to the truck. He watched as Theo walked past the rest of the pack and opened the door. Or well at least tried to because when the chimera pulled on the door handle it didn’t budge.

“No no no. You’ve got to be kidding me.” Theo grumbled as he checked the doors and found them to be locked. This was definitely not a good day. He let out a sigh as his hazel eyes landed on the keys dangling from the ignition. It was like they were frigging mocking him. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he rolled up his sleeve. His dumb ass locked the keys in the truck, he had to get them out some way. He raised his arm, ready to punch through the glass when Liam grabbed onto his arm preventing him from doing so. “Liam let go.”

“No. I’m not letting you slam you friggin fist through the glass just to get your stupid keys.” 

“How the hell else am I supposed to get them? I’ll heal.” Theo retorted, but Liam’s hand only tightened around his. He met Liam’s eyes and the look he was given told him that this wasn’t up for discussion. 

“I’ll call someone.” Mason said from somewhere in the distance. Theo didn’t pay much attention to it, he just sat down with his back against the truck. Nolan and Corey also tried contacting one of the pack members while Liam stayed by Theo. 

“Talk to me T. What’s going on?” Liam asked softly as he sat down beside his boyfriend. It was rare to ever see Theo lose it. The chimera always had control. Ever since they met, Liam always knew that Theo was good at keeping himself calm and collected. Seeing Theo break like that worried him because he didn’t know how to help. Usually Theo was the one helping him, making him feel better. 

“Its nothing Liam. Don’t worry about it.” Theo muttered as he looked down at the ground, picking at the gravel. 

“You know it isn’t. I’m sorry for being a pain the ass. We were driving you insane, we should have stopped whining after the first time you asked us too.” Liam replied feeling guilty for the way they were acting in the truck. With the exception of Corey, they were all acting like children. 

“I overreacted. It was dumb.” Theo said meeting the beta’s eyes. 

Liam looked at his boyfriend, taking in his appearance. Just now noticing how exhausted Theo looked. He gently held the chimera’s face in his hands, lightly tracing his thumb over the bags under Theo’s eyes. He should have noticed sooner, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen Theo look this. Whenever Theo had a bad night, a nightmare keeping him awake he always looked this tired. “You should have told me T. We could have did this another time.”

“Your eyes lit up when you talked about. I knew you were excited, I didn’t want to ruin it.” Theo muttered knowing how excited Liam was about going to see the lights with all his friends. He practically mentioned going with Mason, Corey, and Nolan everyday since just the two of them went together. 

“You are more important than some Christmas lights Theo.” Liam hated when Theo worried more about him instead of himself. He looked over at Mason who was on the phone with on of their friends. His friend nodded at him basically giving him a silent ‘I’ve got this’. “You need to get some sleep T. Mason’s talking on the phone, someone’s coming to help us. Just close your eyes and relax. I’ll wake you when they get here.” Theo didn’t bother arguing with Liam. He just rested his head on Liam’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Eventually drifting off to sleep with Liam tracing patterns on the back of his hand. 

Mason had gotten a hold of Lydia, who agreed to come help them without hesitation. She had shown up fairly quickly with Malia by her side. “You are a lifesaver!” Mason exclaimed greeting the red head with a hug. 

“Malia and I were actually on our way to the same place you were. We read about the lights display and knew we had to go see it. Looks like you guys called the right people.” Lydia said with a smile as she made her way over to the truck, managing to unlock the door within minutes. “And there you are.” she said opening the door and retrieving the keys from the ignition. 

“Thank you so much.” the boys said gratefully. 

“Anytime.” Lydia replied with a wide smile brushing it off as nothing. “Mind if we meet you guys there? I think it would be more fun looking at the lights with a group of friends.” 

“It would be so fun if you went with us.” Corey said happily. 

“Awesome see you guys there.” Malia stated before the two girls were back in their car and driving off. 

Liam had woken up Theo the second Lydia and Malia arrived, just like he promised. But the chimera still looked like could drop any second. He gently took the keys from Theo’s fingers tossing them to Mason. His best friend catching them with a quirked eyebrow. “You need to sleep so don’t even bother arguing. Mason is practically the best driver here, everything will be fine.” he reassured the chimera. 

“Just be careful.” Theo said with a sigh and Mason nodded his head before excitedly getting behind the wheel of the truck. He looked like an excited kid on a amusement park ride. The rest of the pack got in the truck. Corey in the front seat while Nolan, Liam, and Theo sat in the back. This car ride was definitely more peaceful, all boys learning their lesson. Theo slept the whole ride there, Nolan hummed along to the music quietly to himself, Liam carded his fingers through the chimera’s his hair as he slept and Corey became Mason's personal GPS. They had successfully made it to the lights display in one piece. Meeting up with Lydia and Malia and enjoying the lights with the two people who saved their asses from being stranded on the side of the road all day. After getting the rest he needed Theo felt a lot better, the rest of the pack even apologized for making the car ride earlier a living hell which definitely improved the night even more. Theo and Liam stood next to each other, holding each other’s hands while watching Nolan, Corey, and Mason look at all the lights in awe. “Taking them here was worth it.” Theo said as he looked at the multicolored lights and Christmas decorations shine brightly. 

Liam smiled as he looked at all his friends. “It definitely was.” he agreed before meeting the chimera’s eyes. “You know I don’t sleep as well when your not around too” he said finally addressing the issue from earlier. 

Theo furrowed his brow actually shocked to hear that. “Really?”

“Whenever you are around I feel safer, calmer. We are each others anchors, we keep each other sane. Just you standing next to me makes me feel better.” Liam said softly. From this point on his was going to make sure they both never felt alone. If he had to sneak into Theo’s room each night then he would.

“I don’t know Blue eyes. I think you keep me far from sane.” Theo teased earning a chuckle and shove from Liam. He looked down at the beta with a fond smile. The red and green lights shining onto Liam’s face making him look even more breathtaking. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Liam said leaning up and kissing the chimera passionately. The drive home was definitely more successful. They kept the bickering down to a minimal and they had collectively agreed to be less annoying. Nobody insulted each other and nobody threatened to turn this car around so it was good night. The ride home was filled with silly car games and singing along to christmas carols, it was certainly going to be a trip that they would all remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	18. Screw you Aunt Carol and Your Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is forced to visit his relatives for the holidays so he drags Theo along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting pretty close to the end, which is so crazy! It honestly feels like I just started this story yesterday. You guys are all incredible and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

One thing everyone got stuck doing during the holidays was visiting family. Whether it be crazy aunts or uncles or cousins you haven’t seen in ages, every family encounter was usually awkward. Don’t get him wrong Liam loved his family, but they could be a little much to handle. They weren’t the picture perfect relatives you saw in the movies. Every time they all got together for Christmas it was unpredictable and usually involved his relatives judging him in someway. So when his mother told him that they were going down to see his grandma, aunt, uncle, and cousins he wasn’t exactly happy. He stormed into his room, heading right towards his dresser and began sorting through his clothes angrily, looking for something to wear. 

Theo was laying on Liam’s bed with a book in his hands when the beta stomped into the bedroom muttering curse words under his breath. He lowered the book, furrowing his brow as he looked at his boyfriend confused as to why Liam was going through his clothes furiously. “Did your socks do something to you?” Theo asked chuckling, reading long forgotten.

“No, but my mother did.” Liam mumbled as he continued to sort through the dresser, tossing clothes out and onto the floor. 

Theo managed to catch a pair of socks that had flung across the room before it could hit him in the face. He didn’t like seeing Liam upset, it bothered him. He got up from the bed making his way over to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist. “What’s wrong?” he questioned voice laced with concern. 

Liam sighed fingers picking at the loose thread on one of his t-shirts. He knew he was being dramatic, but everytime he was around his aunt or uncle they always treated him like he was a ticking time bomb. “My mom wants to go visit all my relatives.” he muttered as he pressed his back closer to the chimera’s chest. The feeling of Theo’s arms around him already calming him down. 

“That doesn’t sound to bad.” Theo replied still confused as to why visiting family made Liam so upset. 

“Ever since they figured out about my I.E.D they treat me differently. They look at me like I’m a child. I’m pretty sure they treat my four year old cousin older than they treat me...Worst part is I don’t blame them.” Liam explained, dropping the t-shirt with a huff. He didn’t want to hear his Aunt’s condescending voice ask if he destroyed anymore school property or say how her son would never do such a horrible thing. He didn’t feel bad for himself, he felt bad for his mom. She had to deal with having a screw up of a son like him. 

Theo turned Liam around so they were now facing each other. “You shouldn’t even listen to what they have to say, they sound like a bunch of assholes. You have gotten so much better at controlling yourself, you are doing good and you’ve proven that many times, don’t let relatives that you rarely see make you think otherwise.” Liam smiled kissing the chimera gently in response. Theo always knew how to make him feel better. “Is this the crazy Aunt that you said gives really shitty gifts?” The chimera asked curiously, thinking back to when Liam went on his whole gift giving tangent. 

“Yup, that's her. Every year she makes the ugliest sweaters and gives them out to everyone as presents. My mom has taken them all and shoved them in a box in the attic so don’t even ask to see one.” Liam answered with a chuckle. He wished someone told his Aunt that just because she knows how to knit doesn't mean that she has to make them a sweater every year. 

Both boys were drawn away from each other by the sound of Mrs. Geyer knocking on the door before walking into her son’s room. “You boys better be getting ready to go. I want to get on the road in a few minutes.” Jenna said causing Theo to look at her confused. “Don’t give me that look Theodore you’re coming too. Now get moving, I want you both looking nice and presentable.” she added before walking out the room, leaving the two teens to get ready.  


“You okay?” Liam asked as he went back to his dresser looking for something to wear. 

“Why would she want me to come with you?” Theo asked. He thought Liam and his parents would be going to see their relatives, leaving him behind for a few hours. He didn’t expect to be brought with them. 

Liam pulled off his shirt giving Theo a weird look. “Are you seriously asking that?” he questioned. The chimera just raised his eyebrow waiting for Liam to answer his question. “Theo you’re my boyfriend of course you’d come with me and even if you weren’t you’ve been staying with us for a while now. My parent’s like having you around, you’ve kind of become part of the family.” With that answer Liam honestly thought he broke Theo. The chimera just kept standing in the center of the room not moving. “Theo?”

It still felt weird for him being part of a family. It was a great feeling, he just still had trouble processing that this was actually real. Not to mention he’s never been to a family gathering before so he was pretty nervous. He wouldn’t let Liam know that though. “I’m not going to get an ugly sweater am I?”

Liam snorted rolling his eyes at his boyfriend before throwing him one of the shirts from his closet. “I hope for your sake you don’t.” 

After getting dressed and a long car ride later they were all standing by the front door of Liam’s Aunt’s house. It was like nobody want to move a step further, dreading entering the house. Even Liam’s mom looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. “Okay now remember your manners and don’t forget to smile...Even if we all get sweaters again” Jenna whispered to her family, Theo, Liam, and Todd nodded their heads agreeing to her terms. They all let out a collective sigh before Jenna stepped forward ringing the doorbell. 

Almost immediately the door swung open and a blonde woman greeted them with an enthusiastic smile and a phony tone of voice. “I’m so glad you could all make it. Come in, come in you all must be freezing.” she exclaimed as she happily opened the door to the house inviting them all in. 

Theo found himself biting his tongue so he didn’t mutter something sarcastic under his breath. Almost instantly he could tell he wasn’t going to be a big fan of Liam’s aunt. She was like the cheesy PTA mom that wanted everything to picture perfect and she wouldn’t have anything less. The house was huge, with fancy decorations and professionally taken family portraits hanging on the wall. He could see trophies placed neatly on a shelf along with ribbons and medals, showcasing the talents of Liam’s younger cousins. No wonder why Liam hated coming here, it was so cookie cutter it was actually cringey. He looked away from the pictures and trophies just in time to see Liam’s Aunt walk over and pinch Liam’s cheek.

Liam plastered on a fake smile just like his mom had ordered, trying not to seem annoyed as his Aunt Carol spoke “Oh my you’ve gotten so big and handsome, your girlfriend is so lucky.” She said happily finally releasing her painful grip on his cheek. 

“Aunt Carol We actually-”

“What was her name? Oh that’s right Hayden. She was the sweetest thing and so beautiful..” Carol continued to speak only making Theo want to disappear now more than ever. It felt like his stomach dropped as Liam’s aunt continued to ramble on and on about how amazing Hayden was. How perfect the two were for each other. He should have stayed home, made up some lie about not feeling well. There was no way he could compare to Hayden, he knew that already. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the girl he just knew how much Liam and Hayden fit so well together. He already felt like Liam deserved better than being with him. He bit his lip, looking down at the floor awkwardly. Finding sudden interest in his converse. 

“We actually...We aren’t...Aunt Carol..” Liam tried to speak up but it felt like no matter what he said his Aunt only continued to ramble more and more until he couldn’t take it anymore. “We broke up” Liam said loudly finally managing to shut up his aunt. “I haven’t been with Hayden for a long time now actually.” he clarified making his aunt look at him in shock and before she could start speaking Liam made his way over to Theo’s side, taking the chimera’s hand in his. “This is my boyfriend, Theo.” he added deciding being straightforward was the best option.

Theo had never felt more awkward in life as he gave Liam’s aunt a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” he said when he managed to find his voice. He felt Liam squeeze his hand and he felt himself relax a little. 

“Theo? So this is the homeless boy you let in Jenna? Don’t think you have enough issues with Liam, now you are taking in strays.” Carol asked the tinge of dislike in her voice as she looked Theo up and down. Like she was judging him. Theo was wrong, now he was the exact moment he wished he could disappear forever. He noticed the expression on Liam’s face change to anger, ready to lash out at his Aunt. But Mrs. Geyer’s voice stopped him.

“For the love of god just shut up Carol.” Jenna huffed tired of her sister’s actions. “ I happily took Theo into my home. He is a very respectful and a sweet young man. Yes he is dating my son and I don’t mind one bit because either way he is apart of our family. As for Liam, there is absolutely nothing wrong with my son, he is perfect the way he is. So if you have anymore comments, pardon my language, but you can shove them and your shitty sweaters up your ass.” 

Carol just muttered something about checking on dinner before she walked away, going into another room. Liam, Theo, and Dr. Geyer just looked at Jenna in shock. They couldn’t believe what just happened. Liam had rarely seen his mother snap at someone like that. “Why are you all looking at me like that?” Jenna said crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the three of them. 

“Mom That was Awesome.” Liam said smiling wide as he looked at his mother in amazement.

“Thank you Mrs. Geyer.” Theo said softly, grateful for her words. It was still hard for him to believe how lucky he was. That he was welcomed into their home with open arms. 

“No one messes with my boys.” Jenna said smiling back at the two of them. She pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads before taking Dr. Geyer’s hand and leading him into the room where her mother was. 

“I wish I had filmed that. That was so friggin cool, Mason would have killed to see my mom flip shit like that.” Liam said as he sat on the couch, pulling Theo down with him. 

“It was pretty badass.” Theo agreed as he wrapped his arm around Liam’s shoulder. “I think I know the real reason why your aunt didn’t like me.” he added making the beta look up at him with a quirked eyebrow, waiting for him to clarify. “She wasted all her yarn on the sweater she knitted for Hayden. Now it’s a waste.” Theo teased. 

Liam laughed shaking his head at the chimera. “You don’t think you’d look good in a bright pink sweater?” 

“Oh no I’d definitely look good in it. I look good in everything Dunbar, I’m just saying it my be a tight fit.” 

“You are an ass.” Liam laughed even though he looked at Theo with a loving smile. 

The rest of the night went fairly well. Theo had met the rest of Liam’s relatives and they were pretty nice. Liam’s uncle wasn’t as jerky as his wife, the man actually looked like he wanted to divorce the woman every time she opened her mouth. The beta’s grandma was a sweet old lady. She had told him that she liked him way better than Hayden already and Theo would be lying if he said that didn’t make him smile. And despite their mom being a major ass Liam’s cousins were actually pretty cool. While Liam and his older cousin Brian talked about lacrosse he had stayed with Liam’s youngest cousin Emily. She was four years old and probably the sweetest little girl ever, she kind of reminded him of Leo back at the orphanage. She had the same bright blue eyes like Liam and everytime she wanted something, she gave him the same puppy dog eyes the beta gave him and he couldn’t say no. That was how he ended up sitting on the floor as the little girl placed tiny butterfly shaped clips in his hair and a princess tiara on his head. She clapped excitedly looking up at her cousin with a wide toothy smile. “Wook Wiam! Teo’s a pwetty pwincess!” she exclaimed happily. Theo heard the shutter sound of Liam taking a picture of him with his phone and he knew he was in trouble. 

“Wow! He is the prettiest princess I've ever seen!” Liam said chuckling making the little girl giggle. Emily skipped away when her mother called her and Liam plopped down so he was sitting in front of the chimera. “Oh boy this is some seriously good blackmail material I’ve got here.” Liam laughed. 

“Your just jealous that you didn’t get a princess makeover.” Theo retorted as he reached up and took the tiara off his head before placing it on top of Liam’s head. “Hmmm I think Princess Blue Eyes has a nice ring to it.” he teased. Liam rolled his eyes before lifting his phone up and taking their picture. They definitely looked ridiculous, Liam with a bright pink tiara on his head as he puffed out his cheeks and Theo with rainbow butterfly and flower clips scattered throughout his hair as he stuck out his tongue, but Liam was definitely adding this to his favorite pictures of the two of them. Nothing says Christmas quite like an awkward family get together and even though it had its downs Theo thought the day had actually ended up being pretty good. It was another thing he could check off his Christmas bucket list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you beautiful people!!!


	19. Bad Kids Get Coal For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam are dragged to the mall by Mason and the day ends up going far worse than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and the hot mess of a chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter despite my crumby updating schedule.

Liam and Theo weren’t shocked when Jenna and Todd told them they weren’t going to be home for the day. Liam’s parents were always busy, them not being home was something Liam and Theo have gotten used to. Whenever they had the house to themselves they basically did their own thing. Liam usually played video games, shouting angrily at the tv screen everytime he lost. While Theo usually read one of the many books in the house. Sometimes he’d kick Liam’s ass in a round of Mario Kart or the rest of the puppy pack would come over and hang out. Either way it was a usually a good day. Today the two were sitting on the couch watching another movie. Theo didn’t even realize this many Christmas movies existed, it was like a never ending cycle. Even though the movies were usually cheesy and cringey, the chimera didn’t mind. He enjoyed anytime he got alone with the beta. They sat cuddled up on the couch with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. It was a nice quiet day...until the front door swung open and in walked Mason with a panicked expression on his face. 

“I need your guys help.” Mason practically shouted as he stormed into the house. Making his way in front of the tv so he was looking directly at Theo and Liam. He was freaking out and the two had obviously noticed. Disentangling from their cuddle session to sit up straight and look at Mason with concerned eyes. 

“Calm down Mas. Everything will be fine, Just tell us what’s going on.” Liam said watching as Mason paced around the living room. Something clearly bothering him. Theo looked at the boy waiting for him to explain what he needed their help with.

“I need to buy Corey a Christmas gift.” Mason said as he tugged at the sleeves of his jacket. He had been struggling to get his boyfriend a present for the past few weeks. He wanted it to be perfect, something that Corey would really like. 

Theo rolled his eyes at Mason, he couldn’t believe this was why their alone time was interrupted. “Damn it Mason we thought it was something serious.” he grumbled as he leaned back, going back to relaxing now that he knew no one had died or was in the process of dying. 

“This is serious!” Mason rebuttals still not calming down. Getting his boyfriend a gift was definitely something serious and he needed all the help he could get. Corey was special to him therefore he wanted to get him something special. 

“Mas the way you ran in here we thought something really bad happened.” Liam spoke watching as Mason managed to stop pacing to send him a quick glare.

“What is worse than not having a gift for your boyfriend when Christmas is only a few days away?!” The human questioned throwing his hands in the air. 

“Hmm well let’s see, there could be hunters roaming the streets of Beacon Hills or some new creature wreaking havoc on the town. Oh not to mention the return of Monroe. But of course we’d rather have all that as long as Corey has a gift to open up on Christmas.” Theo muttered sarcastically, hissing when Liam’s elbow connected harshly with his side. 

“We will gladly help you find a gift for Corey.” Liam said with a smile, placing his hand on his best friends shoulder to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. Theo sighed but reluctantly agreed to help the boy find a gift for his boyfriend. That was how the three of them ended up in a crowded mall full of all last minute shoppers.

“My god does nobody do their Christmas shopping on time.” The chimera whined as he looked around the packed mall. Lines of people waited outside of several stores, people filling the tables in the food court. Not to mention the herd of people who were standing by the photos with Santa section. He had to bite his tongue, preventing himself from growling at a woman who had roughly shoved him when she walked past. “I should have waited in the car.” he muttered under his breath.

“Will you stop complaining Scrooge.” Liam said to his boyfriend before turning his focus back on Mason. “Any ideas?” He asked curiously, wondering if his best friend had even the slight clue of what to get Corey as a present. When Mason shook his head no Liam sighed. It was going to be a long day. “Okay well let’s just go to a few stores and look around. I’m sure we will find something.” He added taking Theo’s hand in his tugging the chimera along as they all went into the first store. 

It felt like they’ve been there for years. Roaming the stores in search of the perfect gift for the were chameleon. It was a lot tougher than Theo thought it would be and he honestly figured out why Liam hated gift shopping so much. It was stressing. He had suggested several different things to Mason, picking up anything he found in the store and showing it to the boy only for Mason to deny it and say it wasn’t good enough. His patience was running thin and by the look on Liam’s face the Beta felt the same way. 

“This is useless. We’ve been here for hours and are in the same position that we started in, empty handed and extremely annoyed.” Theo said stopping in the middle of the mall to look at Liam and Mason. He wasn’t going to continue walking around the mall like they had nothing else to do all day. There was a million things he’d rather be doing then be at the crowded mall with the sounds of shrieking children piercing his eardrums. 

“Well We can’t think when you keep bitching!” Liam snapped back growing more and more frustrated that he couldn’t help his friend find the perfect gift for his boyfriend. He loved Theo very much but his constant sighing and whining made it really hard to concentrate. He was starting to get frustrated and when he got frustrated he got angry, which was never a good thing. 

“Don’t get loud with me, This is his friggin fault. Next time do us all a favor Mason and shop for your Christmas gifts in July!” Theo shouted back. The two boys were standing close to each other, fists clenched at their sides. 

“Will you both stop it.” Mason tried breaking them up but it was no use getting in between two boys with supernatural strength. It was like Theo and Liam couldn’t do anything without a fight. The two fought like an old married couple. 

The two continued fighting making snarky comments to each other acting as if Mason wasn’t even there. Theo must have muttered something to Liam that the Beta clearly didn’t like and all hell broke loose. Liam punched the chimera in the face, most definitely breaking Theo’s nose. Blood dripped down his nose and after the initial stun from being punched Theo shoved Liam hard, sending the Beta flying back into the Christmas display. Mason swore the rest happened in slow motion. Liam collided with the large snowman decoration that stood right outside the Santa photo area, making it tumble down, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Luckily Frosty survived the fall but the three boys were dragged away by security.

The three security guards dressed like elves shoved them into a room. The tallest one crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the three of them. “You know Santa gives the bad kids coal for Christmas.” The man mocked as he looked at them with disapproving looks. If it was a different situation Theo definitely would have laughed his ass of as a giant 6 foot 5 guy dressed in bright green tights wearing phony elf ears scolded him, but decided on just rolling his eyes at the man as he wiped the blood from his nose. 

“Sure thing Buddy the Elf. Make sure to tell the big guy I said hi.” Theo smirked from behind the stupid bars of the tiny mall jail. “I’ve been real naughty this year.” he added with a wink making the guard's glare at him before walking out of the room. 

“Damn it Theo are you trying to make things worse?!” Liam huffed from where he sat in the corner, with his head in his hands. 

“Did you see those guys? They couldn’t have looked more pathetic.” Theo laughed as he looked at his boyfriend. Liam’s reply was an unamused bitch face before he returned to his sulking position.

“Says the guy who disembodied a giant Frosty the snowman and got us thrown in jail!” Mason shouted frustration noticeable in his voice. He just wanted to get Corey a gift, something the boy would really like. He should have known asking Theo and Liam for help would make things chaotic. 

“Will you two relax. It’s fucking mall jail not an actual prison.” Theo retorted making both boys shoot him a death glare. 

“Jail is still Jail!” Liam shouted flailing his arms in the air angrily. He didn’t know what part of they were thrown into jail Theo didn’t understand. Out of all the things he thought could happen today this was definitely not one of them. He wanted to stay at home, have a nice day with his boyfriend cuddling on the couch and watching Christmas films or playing video games. But instead he got into a fight in the middle of the mall, decapitated a large styrofoam snowman, and thrown into Santa’s prison by three beefy looking elves. He was sure some time in the future this was something all three of them would joke about. They’d probably laugh so hard that they’d clutch at their stomachs as they struggled to take in air, but for now he was not amused by their current situation in the slightest. 

Theo frowned when he saw how upset Liam was and he instantly felt bad for putting them in this situation. “I’m sure everything will be okay Blue eyes.” he said softly as he sat down beside his boyfriend. “I was annoying and should have stopped bitching, I’m sorry. It drove you crazy and I was being an ass. I was looking forward to having some alone time with you and when that didn’t happen I got pissed. I deserved you breaking my nose for the third time now.” 

“Four times.” Liam spoke up as he finally met Theo’s gaze. 

‘What?”

“I’ve actually broken your nose four times now.” Liam muttered thinking back to the time at the zoo. “You are forgiven T” he added with a smile filling his face making Theo chuckle. 

“Oh that’s adorable. I love being the third wheel, it’s so much fun. I'm so glad you are both happy.” Mason said sarcastically making Theo and Liam look turn their attention over to him. “You know who won't be happy? Corey! When he doesn't get a gift for Christmas!” 

“Why don’t use just get him a nice sweater or a stupid frame or something and put a picture of the two of you in it. You’re stressing yourself out for no reason. I’m sure whatever gift you decide to get for Corey he will love just because it came from you.” Theo replied making Mason stop ranting and look at him with wide eyes. 

“Sappy Theo is weird side of you. I’m still not use to it.” Mason muttered giving the chimera a weird look. Was he glad that Theo was no longer a evil chimera killing machine? Obviously. It was just seeing this side of Theo, watching him be all nice towards Liam was just something he would need to get used to. 

Theo was just about to comeback with something but a familiar voice filling the room made him stop. “You boys want to tell me how you managed to get yourselves stuck in this situation?” Sheriff Stilinski asked, furrowing his brow at the three boys behind the bars. 

“Uh Santa said he wouldn’t get us what we wanted for Christmas.” Theo retorted earning another shove from the beta. Stilinski fought back a grin and decided it was probably best just to not ask any further question. He made his way over to them and unlocked the door, freeing them from the bars.

“Thank you for coming to get us.” Liam said with a small smile. He was grateful that the Sheriff was the one here to free them from sitting behind bars for another hour. “So what now? We aren’t in even more trouble now are we? Are you gonna call my parents?” he questioned anxiety immediately coursing through his veins. 

“Liam relax.” Noah said trying to calm the blue eyed boy down when he started to panic. “It’s mall jail it’s not like its a real prison.” he added walking the boys out of the mall. Theo bursted out laughing when the Sheriff practically said the same thing he said earlier making Mason and Liam glare at him again. The rest of the day ended up going better. They were all given a warning and Stilinski said he wouldn’t mention anything to Liam’s parents. The mall snowman was put back together, still intact but leaning a little bit more towards the right. Mason had ended up finding the perfect gift for Corey and Theo and Liam managed to spend some time together, just the two of them before Todd and Jenna came home. When Jenna asked them how their day went, Theo began laughing so hard tears sprung to his eyes and Liam just gave a shrug muttering something along the lines of it was nothing special; Even though that was far from true and the boys would definitely never forget the day they were thrown into mall jail by Santa’s security elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Stay Awesome Guys!!


	20. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo help Mrs. Geyer set up for her work Christmas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 5 more days left, I can't believe it! I also can't believe that we are 20 chapters in and I still can't think of what to write for a chapter summary XD Writing daily has definitely been a journey haha I love you guys, STAY AWESOME!!!

Theo had been actually enjoying all the Christmas shenanigans so far. He appreciated that Liam took the time to introduce him to all these holiday activities, it allowed him to understand all the hype about Christmas. Between the snowball fight and the hilarious experience of getting thrown into Santa jail by three big angry looking elves; he was having a blast. Not to mention they would all be pretty good stories to look back and laugh about in the future. But when Jenna told them that she was throwing a Christmas party for all her coworkers he was less than thrilled. Something about having a house full of adults gossiping about co-workers while sipping eggnog sounded like a cringey experience. To make matters worse she needed them to do all the setting up while she shopped and they couldn’t even leave afterwards. Jenna muttered something about wanting her coworkers to be introduced to her son and wherever Liam went Theo followed. 

“It seriously looks Santa threw up in here.” Theo huffed as he sorted through another container stuffed with bright lights and cutouts to hang on the wall. He now understood where his boyfriend got his Christmas obsession from. There was bright lights everywhere around the house, several wreaths scattered around and a total of three trees just on the main floor. Who the hell needed three different Christmas trees in their home?! 

“Well we have three other boxes of stuff to put up so you better get to hanging some shit because I don’t want to be stuck doing this all day.” Liam grumbled as he tried to untangle himself from where he got stuck in a cord of lights and a bunch of tinsel. “Damn it! It’s all sticking to me!” the beta whined as he tried pulling at the lights only making them wrap tighter around himself. 

Theo shoved the now empty box against the wall before looking over at Liam. The sight of his boyfriend tangled up in bright multicolored lights with bits and pieces of gold tinsel in his hair was both adorable and hilarious. “That doesn’t sound like the heartwarming holiday spirit you had an hour ago.” he teased chuckling as he removed his phone from his pocket to take a quick photo of Liam. It was a good photo with Liam giving him a classic bitch face while also managing to free his hand just in time to flip him off. “Who is Scrooge now little beta?” Theo joked. 

“Bah Humbug” Liam muttered with an unamused glare before he attempted to free himself from the mess of christmas lights. Theo barked out a laugh before making his way over to the beta, helping untangle him before he fell over. 

“Can’t we just ‘accidentally’ break a few things so we don’t have to put it all up. We already decorated the house several days ago, how did she manage to get even more decorations?” he question as he gently picked the specks of gold from Liam’s hair. 

“If I so much as break another Christmas mug I think my mother will disown me.” Liam replied looking up at Theo as the chimera continued to remove the tinsel from his hair. “Also she bought more stuff. I told you she was obsessed with Christmas.” he added. 

“That’s very true.” Theo chuckled thinking back to the thirty minute lecture they both received about being extra careful with all the glass. “Try to not get yourself tangled up anymore, okay Blue eyes?” he added kissing the beta’s forehead once he finished removing all the pieces of gold tinsel from his hair.

A smile filled Liam’s face when Theo’s lips pressed against his forehead. “No promises, I’ll just call out if I need to be freed again.” Liam added, both boys reluctantly walking away from each other to continue the daunting task of putting up the rest of the decorations. 

After what felt like hours they had finally finished making the house look even more like a winter wonderland. Both boys handled the decorations with caution, successfully managing to not break a single thing and Liam ended up only getting stuck two more times. So Theo called it a win. Both boys were in the kitchen making gingerbread cookies for Mrs. Geyer with Christmas music filling the air. It was domestic moments like these that made Theo feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He certainly wasn’t complaining, spending time with Liam even if they made Christmas cookies for the tenth time this month, he was happy. He looked over at the beta who wore a santa hat on his head as he shaped the cookie dough into little gingerbread people. Unlike Theo who looked calm and collected, Liam looked stressed and like something was bothering him. Theo placed the tray of gingerbread men in the oven before turning his attention to his boyfriend, practically sensing the anxiety coming from the boy. “Hey what’s wrong?” Theo asked softly, leaning against the kitchen counter as he looked at the beta. 

Liam’s shoulders were tense as he aggressively pressed the cookie cutter into the dough. “Nothing I’m okay.” he mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact with Theo as he kept his gaze on the misshapen gingerbread figures. 

Theo furrowed his brow as he looked at Liam. “You know you were never a good liar.” he said as he continued to watch Liam mutilate the poor gingerbread men making them more like gingerbread blobs. “Come on Li talk to me.” he added with concern tinging his voice. Liam was fine a few minutes ago, he wanted to know what happened to make the beta’s mood switch.

Liam let out a frustrated sigh as he finally dropped the cookie dough on the counter with a loud plop. He wasn’t annoyed with Theo, he knew the chimera was just worried about him. He was frustrated with himself. He always managed to overthink things, get inside his own head. “What if they don’t like me?” he finally spoke making Theo look at him even more confused.

“Who? Your mom’s coworkers?” 

“Yeah. What if they get here and I say or do something stupid? What if I’m not what they expected? I have to make a good impression or I’ll just embarrass my mom.” Liam rambled looking down at the kitchen tile. Theo probably thought he was stupid. He felt gentle fingers tuck under his chin, tilting his head up so he was met with hazel eyes staring back at him.

“They would be crazy not to like you. You don’t need to worry about them or stress yourself out, just be yourself Blue eyes and everything will go perfectly.” Theo said softly giving the beta a small smile. “Plus I’ll be by your side all night so if anybody gives you any trouble or even looks at you wrong, they’ll have to deal with me.” he added with a smirk.

“You won’t beat up one of my mom’s coworkers for looking at me funny.” Liam snickered. 

“Hopefully I won’t have too.” Theo laughed making the beta smile even wider. “I love you and I’m sure they all will too.” he added. 

A blush filled Liam’s cheeks as he leaned closer and shyly kissed the chimera. “I love you too.” he mumbled against Theo’s lips.

Theo smiled into the kiss placing his hands on the beta’s hips only pulling away from the kiss when he needed air. “You taste like gingerbread.” he chuckled making Liam laugh.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s not like I snuck three gingerbread cookies, I would never do such a thing.” Liam said sarcastically as he went back to shaping the gingerbread men.

“Gross.” Theo grimaced as he rolled out more dough before using the gingerbread man cookie cutter to make the shapes.

“Gross? Do you not like gingerbread?” Liam questioned quirking his eyebrow at his boyfriend like he was a mad man.

“Not really, it’s kind of gross.”

“Oh my god I can’t believe you. That’s like one of the best Christmas treats!” 

“No way that’s definitely hot chocolate.” Theo retorted making Liam roll his eyes.

“Oh yeah I forgot you had some weird hot chocolate infatuation.”

“I do not!” Theo scoffed making Liam snort. “I’m not getting into some stupid Christmas treat debate with you.” he added. 

“Sure you don’t. It’s not like you didn’t have it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner the other day. I'm starting to think you love it more than me.” The beta teased not understanding how Theo could have hot chocolate everyday and still not be tired of it. 

“Maybe I do and you know what we will be very happy together.” Theo joked making Liam shake his head. 

“I wish you both the best.” Liam laughed before both boys went back to fixing all the gingerbread people Liam squished when he was angry. 

Eventually all the guests had arrived and his mom’s coworker Christmas party had begun. After the initial nerve wracking experience of introducing himself to everyone, everything went smoothly. It didn’t seem like any of his mom’s friends hated him so he considered his first impression to be a success. While all the older people stayed in the living room and talked Theo and Liam kind of stayed huddled in the kitchen away from all of their boring work gossip. This way they avoided all the questions about school and what they wanted to do in the future. Instead they kept to themselves eating a bunch of snacks and talking. Liam had gotten Theo to try eggnog for the first time, recording the chimera’s reaction to the drink. Laughing when the chimera took a large swig only to run to the sink and spit it out, gagging. 

“Holy shit that’s awful!” Theo exclaimed once he no longer felt like he was going hurl. He turned on the sink, sticking his tongue under the water and scrubbing the disgusting flavor from his tongue.

“It’s not that bad.” Liam managed to choke out, wiping the tears that were streaming down his face from laughing so hard. “It’s pretty good actually.”

Theo’s head snapped towards him. Looking at the beta with wide eyes almost as if what Liam said had personally offended him. “If you even take a sip of that I will never kiss you again.” 

“Don’t worry drama queen I won’t.” Liam laughed watching as the chimera grabbed the cup of eggnog, pouring it down the sink with a look of disgust. “This party sucks.” he added with a huff.

“It’s not supposed to be fun Liam, it’s an old people party. They are literally talking about how annoying some chick Pam is because she didn’t put the stapler back on the right desk, what kind of fun did you think we were going to have?”

“I don’t know, but I thought it would be better than this...I’m bored.” Liam groaned sliding down so he was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the refrigerator. 

“Are you seriously pouting right now? I swear you are ten years old… Liam stop pouting.” Theo said looking at the blue eyes boy who looked ridiculous, sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor wearing a santa hat on his head as he pouted. 

“Nope. Not until I’m entertained.” Liam muttered continuing to stick out his bottom lip. He successfully managed to hold back a smile even as Theo cursed under his breath, looking around the room for something to do to entertain the beta. 

Theo’s bit his lip as he looked around, it wasn’t like there was much for them to do. Especially when they were both hiding away in the kitchen to avoid conversation with Mrs. Geyer’s coworkers. His eyes landed on the radio resting on the kitchen counter and he went over to it, making the Christmas music a little louder. The sounds of Eartha Kitt singing ‘Santa Baby’ filled the air. 

Liam furrows his brow when the music gets louder, making him look up and over at the chimera, his confused expression turning to one of amusement. Watching as the Theo took the string of gold tinsel from earlier and wrapping it around his neck, like a boa. He was no longer pouting as he watched the older boy dramatically lip sync along with the song as he slowly made his way over to him.

“Think of all the fun I've missed. Think of all the fellas. That I haven't kissed. Next year I could be also good. If you'll check off my Christmas list” Theo mouthed the words as he stuck out his hand, watching as Liam’s pout had turned to a smile as he stood up taking Theo’s hand. 

“You are insane.” Liam chuckled as Theo’s hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer as they danced in the middle of the kitchen.

“Are you not entertained?” Theo asked with a smirk on his face.

“You can’t quote the Gladiator at me when you have a gold tinsel boa around your neck. Don't expect me to take you seriously.” Liam laughed. 

“Shut up you love it.” Theo countered back, wiggling his eyebrows making the blue eyed beta laugh even harder. 

“Yeah I do.” Liam agreed with a smile, leaning in to press his lips against the chimera’s. And even if they spent the rest of the night slow dancing in the middle of the kitchen to Christmas music, Theo would continue to let the cheesy Hallmark movie moment happen. He’d do anything to make Liam happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING


	21. The Return of Princess Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Geyer asks the boys to babysit Liam's youngest cousin and lets just say Liam isn't exactly thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos, and just being truly incredible people. You all are amazing!!!

Liam made his way into the kitchen still half asleep, hair wild and crazy from just waking up. It was early like to early for him to be up and functioning, but his mom had been calling his name nonstop all morning. Ordering him to come downstairs. He would have ignored her shouting if it wasn’t for Theo. After the first three times Jenna shouted ‘Liam!” on the top of her lungs, Theo had shoved him out of the bed muttering a “fucking go” before pulling the blankets over his head and going back to sleep. The beta had glared up at the chimera from where he landed not so gracefully on the floor before getting up with a sigh, seeing what his mother wanted. 

“I forgot you aren’t much of a morning person.” Jenna chuckled as she watched her son stumble into the kitchen, immediately walking towards the coffee pot without muttering a single word to her. If nobody woke Liam up he would definitely sleep the a whole day away. Once Liam had gotten his cup of coffee he looked at her with a slight glare. “Don’t give me that look young man. You don’t expect me to let you sleep the whole day away, do you?”

“Theo is still upstairs. Why didn’t you bother him?” Liam whined before drinking from the Santa shaped mug full of coffee. 

“Because Theo isn’t the one I need to ask for a favor,” Jenna replied as she leaned against the kitchen counter. “Also that poor boy does half the chores around this house while you are usually upstairs sleeping.” she added thinking back to all the times she had given the boys a list of things to do while she was at work that ended up with Theo being the one to do it all. The boy thought he was slick, acting like Liam and him split the work evenly. She wasn’t born yesterday. She knew that everytime she gave them chores Theo did most of them himself so Liam could sleep longer. Jenna also knew that Theo did all that as repayment for letting him stay in their home. She still didn’t know what kind of past the younger boy had and she wouldn’t pry, but he always seemed to be afraid that people would leave him or send him away. She would never do such a thing. That night at the party what she said to Carol about Theo being apart of their family, she meant every word. 

“I’m really starting to think you want to replace me with him.” Liam mumbled.

“Do a dish every once in a while and then we’ll talk.” Jenna teased making Liam snort before drinking his coffee again. “But the favor I need to ask is something you probably aren’t going to be to happy about.” 

This made Liam look up at his mom worried. What was she going to ask him to do? He put his coffee down on the counter now nervous. “What is it?” he questioned anxiously.

“Just hear me out okay, I know Aunt Carol isn’t exactly are favorite person and don’t worry I will be giving that woman a very long lecture in the car about how to not treat my boys, but she needs my help. You see, her and your uncle are going through some rough times right now…”

“Wow I wonder why.” he mumbled sarcastically.

“Liam Eugene Dunbar be nice.” Jenna instantly scolded making Liam cringe from the use of his middle name. Her son mumbled a quickly apology before she continued. “So since they are going through a rough patch I decided that I was gonna take her out for a girls spa day to make her feel better. The only issue with that is we need someone to babysit Emily...so that’s where you come in.”

“What?! No! I-I can’t babysit...I can barely take care of myself!” Liam argued. Babysitting his cousin was something that didn’t fit into his plan of introducing Theo to more holiday activities. 

“He’s got that right.” Theo commented as he strolled into the kitchen just in time to hear his boyfriend practically throw a fit over babysitting. Honestly watching Emily didn’t sound bad. Despite all the butterfly clips that ended up in his hair by the little girl at Liam’s family Christmas party wasn’t terrible. “Don’t worry Mrs. Geyer we will watch her.” he said with a smile.

It was one of those charming smiles that Liam loved so much, but at this moment he wanted to smack it right off of his boyfriends face. “She’s a girl can’t you take her with you” Liam spoke up making both Theo and his mother give him a weird look.

“Liam Emily is four” 

“And?” Liam shrugged looking at Theo with a raised eyebrow. So what if she was four that didn’t mean a thing. 

“And they are going to a spa not friggin Build A Bear.” Theo quipped rewarded by Liam giving him an unamused look. “Why is it such a big deal if we watch her?” 

“I made plans for today. Corey and Mason were going to come over and we were gonna do some more winter stuff.” Liam explained with a sigh. He kind of wanted to have A cheesy double date where they could do stupid couple Christmasy things. He knew he was being selfish, that Theo and him had all the time in the world to do cliche couple stuff together but it still upset him. 

“Liam I promise we will do all that, let’s just help your mom out first. It’s the least we could do.” Theo replied giving Liam a small smile.

Theo was right. He knew that he was and he hated it. “Okay we will watch her,” Liam finally agreed smiling back at the chimera. “I swear he’s just doing all this to get impressing my boyfriends mother points” he joked making Theo laugh. 

“Well than he is doing a good job.” Jenna teased with a smile, relieved that Theo managed to convince Liam to babysit. “Thank you both so much. I really appreciate it and I promise to make it up to you.” She ruffled both of their hair before exiting the kitchen.

A few hours later Liam managed to be more awake, which also made him more aware of the fact that he had no clue how to babysit. His mind was just going through all the things that could possibly go wrong. He stopped pacing when a loud knock came from the front door. Oh no she was here. He sucked in breath almost choking on the air as he stood frozen in place waiting for Theo to open the door. He was expecting a little girl to be jumpy around excitedly but instead he was met with Corey and Mason giving him a weird look. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“Wow hello to you to.” Mason scoffed as he walked inside with Corey following right behind him. “You were the one that texted me saying we were gonna do a bunch fun winter things.” 

Liam’s eyes widened and he immediately felt like an idiot. “Shit I forgot to text you guys. My mom kind of asked Theo and me to babysit.” 

“Oh hello boys are you here to help Liam babysit too?” Mrs Geyer asked as she walked into the room.

“Uh well you see-“ Mason started to explain before Liam nudged him in the side, giving him a pleading look. “Yeah we are. The more the merrier right?” He awkwardly chuckled with a grin only glaring at the Beta when Mrs Geyer looked away. 

“That is so sweet of you two. I know he is nervous so he could definitely use all the help he can get. Oh look they are here.” Jenna spoke as she put on her coat, opening the door when Carol knocked. “Remember boys if you need anything give us a call and there’s money on the counter for pizza.” She added, saying farewell before leaving the house, the door closing behind her with a click. 

Emily stood in front of the door, shyly clutching her teddy bear to her chest as she looked up at the three boys with wide blue eyes. The room was silent Mason, Corey, and Liam all standing awkwardly not knowing what to say or how to start. Mason cleared his throat about to say something when Emily looked behind them a wide smile filling her face as she ran past the boys. “Princess Teo!!” She squealed excitedly, jumping up and down when she reached the chimera. 

“I’m sorry did she just say princess Theo?” Mason asked extremely confused. Corey wearing the same what the hell expression as they watched the chimera kneel in front Emily, talking to her and making her laugh. Both completely blown away by how Theo’s usual tough exterior turned to one of kindness and friendliness when talking to the four year old. 

“Yeah I kind of dragged Theo to my family’s Christmas party a couple of days ago. Emily gave him a princess makeover and has been calling him that since.” Liam explained showing the two the photo of Theo that he took the night of the party. The chimera sitting on the floor with a pink tiara resting on his head along with a bunch of butterfly and flower shaped hair clips. 

“Okay one that is some serious black material. Like you need to send that to me right now as payback for him getting us thrown in elf jail.” Mason said laughing as he looked at the picture. The chimera’s tough guy rep totally ruined now.

“Did you just say you got put into elf jail?” Corey asked raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend with a ‘what trouble do you get yourself into when I’m not around’ look. 

“Shush babe more important stuff to talk about now. That’s a story for another time.” Mason brushed it off as nothing happened ,not wanting to explain the absolute disaster that happened that day. He gestured back over to Theo who was now sitting on the floor holding all the stuffed animals and dolls that Emily kept handing him as she removed them from her Minnie Mouse backpack. “He actually good with kids. That’s…”

“It’s sweet isn’t it. I’m still not use to seeing all these different sides of him. He amazes me everyday.” Liam said looking at his boyfriend with a fond smile.

“One that was sappy as shit, like I wanna hurl but I also stan Thiam so goals.” Mason commented making Liam look away from Theo to shove his best friend. “But I was I gonna say that it’s hot.” The human continued 

“What?” Corey and Liam both asked at the same time.

“The fact that he is good with kids makes him even more attractive.” Mason clarified 

“Um hello I’m standing right here.” Corey said waving his hand in front of his boyfriend’s face before glancing back over at Theo. “Yeah but he’s right though” the werechameleon agreed. 

“You both are insane.” Liam scoffed as he looked at his friends. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Obviously it was true it was just odd hearing both Mason and Corey say it.

“What? Just because we are dating doesn’t mean we are blind.” Mason replied.

“Yeah… also he is like a Greek god crossed with a male model.” Corey spoke up. 

“Nice comparison babe I totally see it.” Mason added. 

“Okay I’m walking away now please stop gawking at my boyfriend.” Liam chuckled before making his way over to Theo and Emily.

They ended up all sitting on the floor, gathering around in a circle surrounded by stuffed animals as Emily made them all be apart of her Christmas tea party. She gave them all names, for the rest of the night they were only referred to as King Mason, Queen Corey, Princess Theo, and Prince Liam. Even as they sat on the couch watching Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer she’d only call them by those names. Babysitting ended up not being so bad after all. They got to watch all the old Christmas classics, their tea party consisted of actually eating Christmas cookies and drinking hot chocolate, and Liam still got to spend time with his boyfriend and his best friends. Not to mention he got to see another side to Theo that he’s never seen before. He liked that he learned more about the chimera constantly and that he got to fall in love with Theo more and more everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!


	22. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Theo plans a special day for Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for all your awesomeness and again I am so sorry for the lateness of these updates. I'm not a very good advent calendar.

There was always a certain energy in the air around Christmas time. People seemed more excited, friendly, and just overall happy. Like everyone got into the holiday spirit, whether it be when they were giftshopping or decorating their homes everything just seemed better. That’s why Liam liked Christmas so much. It was that time of the year when everyone got together with friends and family to have a good time. He also liked the childlike wonder that came with Christmas. No matter how old you are, you wake up on Christmas morning feeling younger, looking forward to opening up gifts and eating tons of food that your stomach ends up hurting. He was always excited for Christmas, but this year he was even more excited. Thrilled to show Theo how a real Christmas should be. Celebrating Christmas with the chimera felt different then celebrating with Hayden. Don’t get him wrong he cared about Hayden, she was his first love and there would always be a special place in his heart for her, but being with Theo truly made him happy. Theo treated him with so much kindness and care and he did so without making him feel like he was less of a person. Usually people walked on eggshells around him, watched what they did or said for the fear of triggering his anger and making him lose his shit. Theo didn’t do that, he treated him like an equal. The chimera’s bluntness and honesty was something Liam loved, it’s what first drew him to the boy. Not to mention that for practically the whole month of December Theo trusted him enough to introduce him to new things. The older boy friggin put on a ridiculous looking reindeer onesie and even drove him and his friends to a cabin for three hours just for him. If that wasn’t love Liam didn’t know what was. 

Liam loved the fact that he could get Theo to participate in silly Christmas activities. Whether it be ice skating or building a gingerbread house, it was fun watching and introducing Theo to all this stuff. With the chimera’s rough past he deserved to live a little. Even if that included switching over the role as plan maker to the chimera. 

Liam had done nothing but show him so much attention and love this December Theo wanted to switch it up this time. Have one day when he could surprise his boyfriend with something special. So the chimera had told Liam to go hang out with the rest of the pack while he planned their special date night. Theo hoped his idea went well and that it didn’t end up backfiring on him. After spending the whole month of December introducing him to winter fun Liam deserved it. So with the help of Mrs Geyer he had made food, gathered a bunch of blankets and lights and headed to the secret location. He felt cheesy planning a picnic as one of their dates, it was a cliche that every chick flick had. If he was experiencing Christmas stuff this month he guessed he’d eventually have to experience corny date night experiences too. 

So a little while later when the sun was beginning to set he had gone to Mason’s house to pick up his boyfriend. He had told the other boys what he was planning and after they all gushed over how adorable it was they promised not to utter a single word to Liam about it. No matter how many times the Beta asked which Theo was sure was more than one hundred times. 

Liam fidgeted in his sit, hands wriggling in his lap as he looked out the window of Theo’s truck. He was nervous and excited, he’d never been surprised with a secret date before. He tapped his foot on the ground along with the Christmas music that filled the air.

“Do you want me to knock you out again?” Theo teased glancing over at the Beta as he continued to shift in his seat. 

“I’m sorry I’m just excited. I’m not use to surprises.” Liam mumbled as he tried to keep still.

“Blue eyes relax, we are almost there.” Theo said with a small smile as he reached over taking Liam’s hand in his free hand and lacing their fingers together, gently stroking the back of the boy’s hands with his thumb. 

“Do I have to close my eyes?” The Beta questioned curiously wondering what Theo had planned.

“I’ll tell you when. Don’t worry about a single thing.” Theo replied letting the air fill with Christmas tunes. Once they finally started getting close enough he told Liam to keep his eyes closed, not wanting the younger to see where they were. He had parked the truck and helped Liam out before going behind the Beta and placing his own hands over Liam’s eyes. This way he knew Liam wouldn’t peek. Slowly the two made it to the spot and Theo moved his hands away from the beta’s eyes and to his waist. “Okay blue eyes you can look now.” He whispered into Liam’s ear hoping Liam couldn’t hear his nervous heart beating. 

Liam didn’t know what he expected when he opened his eyes but being back at the zoo was not what he expected at all. The last time he was hear was during the battle with the hunters when they were dealing with the Anuk-ite. It was dull and cold looking back then, but right now it looked the complete opposite. He took in the sight of all the blankets lined on the floor, the only light coming from the multiple strings of bright Christmas lights the chimera had hung up along the walls. It was so beautiful, it honestly took his breath away. 

“Do you like it?” Theo asked nervously from where he still stood behind the Beta. 

Liam turned so he was facing the chimera a wide smile on his face. Theo’s voice breaking him from his shock. “This is amazing Theo thank you.” He said softly before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend hugging him close.

“I knew this place has bad memories for you, I wanted to take the chance to make them good instead. You are so strong and powerful blue eyes, nobody and no place should make you feel like you aren’t.” Theo replied as he hugged Liam back, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head. 

The two had settled down after that. Sitting on the blankets, eating the sandwiches, laughing and talking like they always did. It was crazy to think how much has happened in the last month, how much closer they’ve grown. Now as they laid back on the blankets, Liam with his head resting on Theo’s chest with the chimera running his fingers through his hair, they released how great this month had truly been. 

“You know this is where I really realized I had it bad for you.” Theo spoke breaking the silence.

“Really? Why?”

“You started talking about Mykonos. The reason why you chose this place to throw off the hunters and the strategy behind it. I was impressed, I told you that but the way I saw your eyes light up as you talked about it made me smile. You brushed it off as just nothing saying that you just liked history, I guess that not many people liked to listen to you when you talked about that stuff. From that moment on a made it goal of mine to ask you about history even if it was random just so I could see your eyes light up again. Nothing’s worse than not having people listen to you especially when it’s about something you enjoy,” Theo explained as he continued to play with the beta’s long hair. “Your whole pack treats you like a baby just because you are the youngest. They don’t see that you could conquer anything, you are just as strong as Scott. Just because he is an Alpha doesn’t mean his will is stronger than yours. I love that about you because it shows how you will never back down from a fight, it’s shows your strength. But also I hate that you want to go out there and take on the world because it scares me. The thought of you getting hurt terrifies me because you are my anchor. Being with you feels like home.” He added voice barely above a whisper. After years of being without a place that he could call home he finally had one and he didn’t mean the Geyer house. Home was a place where you could feel content and safe and he only felt that with the blue eyed boy. Despite the boy’s anger issues, his will to jump right in to trouble, how he took the longest showers hogging up all the hot water, how he ate all the good cereal then placed the empty box back in the cabinet, the way he never ate the crust off his pizza, or the way he hummed to music when he was nervous. Theo loved Liam and everything about him. 

Liam looked up at Theo as he spoke his heart warming with every word the chimera spoke. The Beta doubted himself a lot, that maybe sometimes he was losing it and slowly falling down hill. But right here right now with the chimera by his side he felt like he could conquer the world. Maybe it was the perfect cliche date or maybe it was the Christmas atmosphere uplifting the mood, but Liam couldn’t be happier. “I love you T.” Liam said with so much passion in his voice, he didn’t know what else to say besides that because it was true. He loved the chimera so much. 

“I love you too blue eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading


	23. The Best Time to Wear an Ugly Sweater is All the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy pack has a special pack night planned, with ugly sweaters and gift exchanging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just wanted to say thanks again for all your kindness, comments, and kudos. You all are super awesome!

Theo knew that there was a ton of holiday things he was missing out on. He figured that was bound to happen when most of his childhood consisted of being raised by evil scientists that turned teens into supernatural creatures. He kind of figured he would have went his whole life not having had a snowball fight or building a snowman. A few months ago If anyone told him that he would be not only living with Liam but dating him too he would have laughed in their face and told them no way. Now he was finally happy and being with Liam had made this month the best month of his life. Being with the blue eyed beta made him feel like that maybe he did deserve a second chance at life after all. At first he thought the idea of doing some kind of winter activity with the beta would be annoying, but it was honestly the most fun he had in awhile. Not only did he feel like he got closer with Liam, but he felt like he got even closer with the pack. Sure Mason, Nolan, and Corey got on his nerves sometimes but he still enjoyed hanging out with them and he actually considered them to be his friends now. He actually even enjoyed talking part in crazy holiday activities with the pack like building gingerbread houses or making cookies even though they both ended in a mess. He was starting to get a hang of this Christmas thing.

So this morning when he woke up to the beta setting up for yet another special Christmas pack night he was actually pretty excited. Together the boys had gotten everything together for the night with their friends including cookies, hot chocolate, candy canes, and tons more Christmas treats. All except eggnog, the chimera refused to even let that stuff into the house. 

“Theo you can’t just ban eggnog. Nolan actually really likes it.” Liam said as he continued sorting through his closet. He couldn't believe that Theo actually hated eggnog that much, it had actually gotten to the point that whenever Liam even brought a cup of it around the chimera he would gag. “You handled hell, but you can’t look at a mug full of eggnog without wanting to hurl.” He added glancing over at Theo who was laying on the bed, arms crossed and resting behind his head.

“Eggnog is disgusting and far worse of a punishment then Hell.” Theo glared at his boyfriend from his spot on the bed. Not many things bothered him, but just the texture of the Christmas drink alone made him grimace. “Of course Nolan would enjoy drinking it, that's why he is still single.” He grumbled making Liam tossing a balled up pair of socks at his head.

“You are such a drama queen.” Liam said with a roll of his eyes before turning his attention back to his closet. 

“You looking for Narnia back there?” The chimera commented watching as Liam moved further and further into the closet. He didn't know what his boyfriend was looking for in there, but he's been in the closet for about a half hour now. “Your parents already know we are dating so you can come out now” he teased with a smirk.

Liam's head poked out just to give Theo a classic bitch face expression before he was going right back in to search for the clothing items he had hidden from the chimera. “ Ha Ha Ha you are very funny” the beta muttered sarcastically before he finally found the items he’s been looking for. His fingers clutched the thick wool fabric of the very ugly Christmas sweaters he had bought the two of them to wear. He raised it up, showing the clothing to his boyfriend. “This is what we are wearing tonight.”

“Hell no.”

“You have to its the rules.” Liam rebuttals as he closes the closet door.

“What rules? There are no rules...I’m not being caught dead in that thing.” 

“The rules I made for the pack night tonight. Everyone has to show up dressed in ugly sweaters. They all agreed therefore you are stuck wearing one too.” 

Theo sighed as he looked at the matching bright red and green sweaters. In the center of both sweaters was a stocking. One sweater had a stocking with the word ‘Naughty’ on it. The other said ‘Nice’. While the nice stocking had presents on the sweater the naughty one had coal on it. He never pegged Liam for a matching ugly sweater Christmas kind of guy. He knew there was no point in arguing with his boyfriend because as soon as he started to protest Liam would look at him with those adorable bright blue puppy dog eyes and he immediately would cave in. There was no point in even fighting it. “Fine I will wear the sweater...let me guess I’m the Naughty one.”

Liam smiled wide when Theo agreed to wear the sweater for the pack night. He never thought in a million years he would be the lets wear cheesy matching clothing type of boyfriend, but he couldn’t help it. Christmas was the perfect time of year to do that and it seemed less douchey during the holiday season. “I actually was thinking you’d have the nice one. You've changed a lot, you are good and you are continuing to show us how good you are. If anyone deserves to wear the nice sweater it is you.” 

Theo got up from the bed making his way over to Liam, placing his hands on the beta’s hips. “Only you could make ugly Christmas sweaters into to something sappy.” Theo teased before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against Liam’s lips. “Thank you Blue eyes. That means a lot, but your good heart is what makes me want to be better. Whenever I do something I always think about how you would react to it. I still have a long road to redemption so I’ll stick to the naughty sweater at least for now.” He added with a smile.

“We both are really losing our tough guy exterior” Liam laughed, pecking Theo on the cheek before pulling away to put on his ugly sweater. 

“I’m pretty sure my bad guy rep faded the second you sent the pack a picture of me wearing a reindeer onesie.” Theo chuckled as he put on his own sweater. He couldn’t believe the stuff he did for the beta.

“Oh don’t forget the picture of you and your princess makeover. Your toughness has practically been thrown out the window”

“You are such a pain in my ass.” Theo rolled his eyes despite the fond smile on his face.

“Not yet I’m not” Liam teased sending the older boy a wink that made Theo stop moving and gawk at him.

“Wow baby blue is talking dirty now, maybe you should be wearing the naughty sweater.” Theo teased making Liam laugh loudly. 

“Shut up.” Liam blushed despite being the one to make the inappropriate remark. He still found himself blushing and being nervous around his boyfriend sometimes. It was weird to think how Theo made him feel, all cheesy and dorky like a school crush. “Lets go we have to do some last minute shopping.” The beta added and soon the two boys were in the store searching for gifts for the pack night. 

This gift exchange was unlike any secret santa or friend gift giving experience. This time Liam thought it would be a fun idea to play White Elephant. The White Elephant gift exchange is similar to Secret Santa in the sense that the game remains anonymous. Except this time the point of the game is for each person to pick out one gift, the silliest or crappiest gift you can find. Wrap and place it unmarked under the tree. From there once every gift is placed under the tree the exchanging begins. All the people pick a number from a hat, then in that order they select a gift. This is where it gets a little complex. Each person has the option to either pick a wrapped gift from under the tree or steal an already open gift from another player. You can’t do both. Stealing and bickering happens until all gifts are open. 

Over the years Liam had placed this game twice. It was entertaining because you never knew if you were safe from getting your gift taken. It could also be entertaining when a fight breaks out among the group. It was intense to watch, but definitely not fun to be apart. 

“So correct me if I’m wrong, but the whole point of this is to buy really shitty presents to screw each other over and make everyone laugh?” Theo said as Liam finished explaining all the rules to him. It was still so odd to think that the whole point of this holiday tradition was to buy really crap gifts so everyone would want to swap. 

“Yeah kind of. I mean you could get some good gifts too, but it is way funnier if everyone gets all silly gifts. Makes the night more interesting...it also prevents a whole fist fight from breaking out.” Liam replied with a grin. The last time he participated in this gift trading game someone had opened up a package that was way better than all the other presents. Immediately the next person stole that person’s gift because it was the best option out of all them and then basically a whole war broke out. 

“Are you sure this is the best game to be playing with our pack?” Theo questioned feeling like there was bound to be a fight amongst everyone. He loved Liam dearly, but he didn’t really feel like getting his nose broken if he stole a gift that the beta really liked.

“I know what your thinking and I’ll be fine. It’s just a game and I promise to not punch anyone who steals a gift from me.” The beta replied giving his boyfriend an innocent smile. “Besides we aren’t playing this game with everyone from the pack. It’s just Nolan, Corey, and Mason.” he added with a shrug. 

Theo was still pretty hesitant about taking part in this game. He’d much rather watch, but again Liam looked at him with those damn puppy eyes and he couldn’t say no. Curse his adorable boyfriend and his beautiful blue eyes. 

A few hours later the boys had finished their quick run to the store, picking up what they thought was the worst present ever. Everything was set up at the house and the rest of the puppy pack would arrive any minute. Theo really hoped that Liam actually told the rest of them to wear ugly sweaters and this wasn’t some prank the Beta was pulling to make him look like an idiot. As if on cue a knock on the door drew the chimera from his thoughts. He opened up the door and was greeted with Mason and Corey’s wide smiles, clearly excited about tonight’s pack night. 

“Nolan said he’s gonna be a little late something about having a gift wrapping malfunction.” Corey said as he followed his boyfriend inside the house. Like the game instructed both boys put their gifts under the tree along with Theo and Liam’s.

“Yeah that sounds like Nolan.” Liam laughed as he walked into the living room. He took in the appearance of his best friend and his boyfriend. “Dude your sweaters aren’t even ugly they are actually really cool” the Beta said as he looked at Mason’s grey sweater that had the words ‘Ho Ho Homo’ on it with reindeer and snowflakes all around it and then over at Corey’s which was a black sweater with a rainbow Christmas tree in the center with actual flashing lights attached to it that had the words ‘Happy Holigays’ under it. 

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m actually jealous.” Theo said as he looked at their sweaters. He wanted one of them just so he could wear it the next time he saw Liam’s stupid Aunt Carol. He liked Mason’s cause it was subtle but he also liked Corey’s because if he wore that sweater to that snobby lady’s house he would keep the sweater’s lights turned on all night just to annoy her. 

“I know right I think this is my new favorite sweater.” Mason said with a grin before he noticed Liam and Theo wearing matching Christmas sweaters. “Wow Naughty And Nice, I didn’t think you guys would be the matching sweater type.” He laughed as he pulled out his phone to take a picture of the chimera glaring at him. “Let me guess Liam picked these out?” He asked chuckling.

“Obviously. If I picked two sweaters for us they would definitely be more inappropriate.” Theo chuckled, flipping off his boyfriend’s best friend as he took a picture.

“And why does that not surprise me at all.” Liam commented before he made his way over to the door. He swung it open just in time for a red faced Nolan to look at up at them with wide eyes as he clutched a poorly wrapped Christmas gift in his hands. 

“How did you know I was here?” Nolan questioned panting as he looked at the Beta.

“I heard your stomping and breathing from a mile away. Did you really run here?” 

“Yeah couldn’t get a ride. I honestly thought we lived closer..and I thought I was in better shape.” Nolan choked out as he managed to catch his breath.

“You should have called me you idiot. I would have come to pick you up, it’s freezing out there.” Theo spoke up as he took the gift from the humans hands before ushering him inside. “There’s hot chocolate over there, sit down and drink it to warm up.” He added before putting the gift under the tree. When he turned back around his was met with a four boys looking back at him with weird expressions on their faces. “What now?” He asked with a sigh, waiting for one of them to make a comment.

“When did you become our pack mom?” Mason teased earning a slap on the back of the head from Corey. 

“Shut up.” Theo huffed crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not the friggin pack mom.”

“I don’t know man you are always ordering us around, you drive us around everywhere, you friggin nag us when we don’t take care of ourselves and not to mention you’ve made us breakfast on multiple occasions.” Nolan spoke up from his spot on the couch, clutching the warm mug of hot chocolate in his hands. 

“That’s because Liam always burns it! I’m sorry I’m preventing you all from being poisoned!” Theo protested making Mason bark out a laugh. 

“Okay one I’m not that bad of cook so fuck you and two I think it’s sweet that you care.” Liam added, jumping into the conversation.

“Liam’s right it just shows how much closer we’ve all gotten not only as friends but as a pack. I mean anyone that’s willing to drive us around for three hours to some unknown cabin with a bunch a people they don’t necessarily get along with is a great friend. Not to mention if it wasn’t for you Liam would have probably lost control by now. You’ve changed Theo despite you getting my boyfriend thrown in mall jail, we can all see it. So if making you the unofficial pack mom of the group shows that we’ve got our own little family here than I think that’s great.” Corey said looking at all his friends with a small smile. 

“Wow babe that was beautiful.” Mason commented making Corey blush slightly.

“Thanks Corey.” Theo spoke up appreciating what the boy had said. It was true he did care about them, even if he didn’t show it sometimes. He knew he’d never be apart of the McCall pack. He accepted that and he was okay with it because he had his own pack right here. 

“Sorry to break up the sweet moment, but did he say you guys got thrown in mall jail?” Nolan asked raising his eyebrow at all of them.

“It’s a really long story but yeah we did.” Liam said as he sat next to Nolan on the couch. 

“Man I always miss out on everything.” Nolan grumbled as he sipped his hot chocolate like an angry toddler. The rest of the pack bursted into laughter as they looked at the freckles boy wearing an oversized Christmas sweater with Santa and Elf taking a picture together with the words ‘Elfie’ under it. They promised to next time take Nolan along with them so he didn’t miss out on being ushered out of the mall by huge men dressed in skin tight green stockings. 

After they ate some snacks and talked for a little while longer they decided it was time to play the White Elephant game. Each boy picked from a hat and Corey was the one that got to go first. The rest of the order went Nolan, Mason, Liam, and then Theo. Even though the boys bickered and debated no actual fist fight broke out among the group. All the gifts were pretty bad and everyone got pretty shitty gifts besides Theo. Liam had unwrapped noise canceling headphones and when it became Theo’s turn he stole those things real quick muttering that “He was definitely going to need them for the next road trip with the puppy pack.” Corey was the one to buy them and despite going against the rules he said he wanted to actually get something someone could use and he was hoping the chimera would get them since they put him through hell last time. Mason had opened up a toaster that actually didn’t make toast at all but instead made hot dogs. Corey got a s’mores maker and was actually really excited about it and After Theo stole Liam’s gift, the Beta opened up one that was a toilet shaped coffee mug. Nolan had picked up the boyfriend pillow which made the whole pack laugh so hard their stomachs hurt and tears fell from their eyes. Nolan has grumbled a fuck you to all of them but used the pillow anyway when they all settled down to watch a movie. Overall it was another great night with their pack and both Liam and Theo couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE A GREAT DAY YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE


	24. I’ll Be Home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve, Theo isn’t home and Liam is starting to worry he won’t make it back in time for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support. Sorry for the late update but here is the second to last chapter of the 25 Days Of Thiam Christmas. I hope you all like it :)

__He pulled the covers over his head trying to make up for the lack of warmth beside him. His bedroom was dark and cold, curtains closed not letting a sliver of light in. Maybe if he kept his eyes shut he’d eventually fall asleep, making up for staying up all night. There was no use in trying. He clenched his jaw opening his eyes once again, he couldn't keep closing them not when the only image in his my mind was Theo getting in his truck and driving off. He knew it wasn't Theo’s choice. Scott had called Theo saying it was an emergency. Apparently Derek and Issac got themselves in some sort of trouble so Scott needed Theo and Peter to go be back up for them. Of all the days Scott could call it had to be the day before Christmas. Liam was planning so many things to do with the chimera and after one phone call it all changed.

_“I’m definitely planning on topping your date night. Tomorrow me and you are gonna have the best Christmas Eve ever.” Liam said smiling at Theo as they sat down on the couch getting ready to watch A Christmas Carol._

_“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try.” Theo said with a cocky smirk._

_Liam just laughed shaking his head at his boyfriend who despite his smirk looked like a dork with one of the blankets wrapped around his shoulders, hanging over his head almost like a hood. He was about to say something when the chimera’s phone started ringing, he watched as Theo’s smirk fell from his face being replaced with a serious expression. “What's wrong?” Liam asked worry instantly coursing through his veins._

_“It was Scott. He said there was an emergency and needed us to meet at his house right away.” With those words the two boys had fled to Theo’s truck speeding over to the alpha’s house. Immediately they were met with the worried faces of Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia. Even Peter was there. They both got out of the truck, approaching the others. “What’s going on?” Theo asked_

_“Derek and Issac need help. They were tracking a group of hunters and got caught, we think it's Monroe and we need to get them back before it’s too late.” Scott said looking at the two of them, clearly worried about his boyfriend and one of his best friends._

_“Okay then what’s the game plan? We need to have some sort of strategy so that we just don’t walk into some trap.” Liam spoke up and something about the way Scott looked at him told him he wasn’t going to like what was said next._

_“We already have a plan. Peter and Theo meet up with Argent, they go after Monroe and get Derek and Issac back while the others stay here. We can make sure Beacon Hills stay safe.” Scott replied and instantly Liam shook his head no._

_“Hell no. I’m not staying here while you send Theo out with Peter to go after Monroe. That’s bullshit.” Liam shouted growing more and more angry._

_“Don’t worry Liam I’ll make sure nothing happens to your little boy toy.” Peter said with a smirk. The only thing preventing Liam from lunging at the older man was Theo placing his hand on his shoulder._

_“Liam calm down, its fine. I’ll be back before you know it.” Theo said softly trying to get the beta to calm down so he didn't lost control and shift._

_“No.”_

_“Li-” Scott tried speaking, but Liam glared at him, cutting him off._

_“After everything he’s done to the pack he owes us.” Stiles snapped at the beta, not thinking straight. The worry he felt for Derek being the only thing on his mind._

_“You know what, Fuck you Stiles. You don’t get to use him and consider him part of your pack only when you find it fucking convenient for you! Just because your boyfriend is out there doesn't mean you get to put my boyfriend in danger too!” Liam growled out. Liam was sick and tired of Stiles and Scott being stuck in the past. Sure what the chimera did was hard to get passed, but they didn’t even notice how much Theo had truly changed. He flashed his eyes at the human as he felt himself losing control._

_“Liam its okay, I’ll be careful. I won’t be reckless or stupid. Then right when I get back we can do whatever you want, see if you can top my date night.” Theo spoke softly as he took Liam’s hand in his, gently unclenching his fists to prevent the beta from cutting open his palms even more._

_“What about Christmas? All the plan we had.” Liam asked as he looked down at their intertwined hands. He wanted Derek and Issac to be back home and safe, but he didn't want to risk Theo getting hurt. Seeing his boyfriend sick worried him, he didn’t even want to think about how he'd react if something worse happened to Theo. He bit his cheek trying to suppress his emotions. He wanted to go back to the zoo. Where it was just the two of them surrounded by Christmas lights with the feeling that they could take on the world._

_Theo ignored the rest of the pack, his focus only on Liam. He didn't even care that they were watching them as he brushed the hair away from the beta’s face. “I’ll be home for Christmas blue eyes don't you worry.”_

_Liam didn't speak knowing that if he even tried to he wouldn't get two words out before begging Theo to stay. Instead he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him close as he nuzzled his face between his neck. “Please be careful” he mumbled against his skin before he was pulling away, Standing silent watching as Theo got in his truck with Peter and drove off._

_“Liam let me give you a ride home-”_

_“No.” Liam glared at his alpha._

_“Liam don't be like that.” Stiles spoke up only for Liam to flash his gold eyes at him again. The Beta didn’t say another word, just turning his back on the group and walking home._

Liam hadn’t talked to the pack since. He didn't care how many phone calls or texts he got, he didn’t want to speak to them. Especially not Scott and Stiles. He knew that they worried about both Issac and Derek, but sending Theo out there and refusing to let him go with him pissed him off. Not to mention the shit Stiles said about Theo owing them. Stiles didn’t see how the chimeras had helped out during the Wild Hunt, Theo had saved his life on multiple occasions, he helped them with the Anuk-ite, and he even took Gabe’s pain away but no Stiles didn’t see any of the good things. It made his blood boil. When a knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts he just grumbled a ‘come in’ but stayed under the blankets.

“Liam your mom called us, she is starting to worry. She said you’ve been up here all day.” Mason said as he entered the room. His eyes widened when he saw how dark the room was, all lights off, curtains closed as if Liam was trying to prevent any bit of light from entering the room. When Mrs Geyer called him saying Liam hadn’t left his bed practically all day he had rushed over along with Corey and Nolan, all of them worried about their friend. He looked around the room noticing the lack of Theo and all the different possibilities were running through his head. If Theo broke up with Liam he was going to flip shit. “Where’s Theo?”

Liam stilled when Mason said Theo’s name. He couldn’t get the image of Theo driving off out of his head. He didn’t know where his boyfriend was or if he was even okay and it terrified him. “Gone.” He muttered from underneath the blankets. “Scott and Stiles decided that they would use him again in order to save Derek and Issac. they can’t get their boyfriends back themselves so they want to put mine in harm's way to bring them back.”

“Liam I’m going to say this as simply as I possibly can. Theo is a badass. He will be back here in no time probably without a single hair on his head being harmed. He’s smart I mean he did infiltrate your whole pack back in the day so that shows that he has skills. Theo will be fine.” Nolan said, his words making Liam finally peek out from under the blankets.

“Nolan’s right. And if Theo came home right now seeing you sulking in the dark he’d be upset. So get your ass up and let’s celebrate Christmas Eve, he would want you to be happy.” Mason added as he walked over to Liam’s bed and pulled away the rest of the blankets.

“Let’s go watch some movies, eat a ton of candy until our stomach hurts and just try to have a good time. We can stay right here so the second Theo gets back you can see him.” Corey said with a small smile. He know what Liam was thinking. The Beta was scared that Theo wouldn’t make it home, he was scared to lose him. If Mason was off somewhere dealing with hunters he’d be feeling the same way as Liam. “I know your still going to worry, nothing's going to prevent you from being worried about your boyfriend, but let us help keep your mind off of it for a little bit.” He added.

Liam knew he was being dramatic, but he couldn’t help but feel the way he did. Especially after the date night he had with the chimera. Hearing all the sweet things Theo said to him and Liam barely saying anything back made the Beta worry that he would never get the chance to pour his heart out to the chimera. When it came to Theo he couldn’t put how he truly felt about the older boy into words, his love for him being indescribable. He was still glad that he had his friend here though. They were close to Theo too so he knew he wouldn’t be the only one worrying. “Thanks you guys.” He muttered actually managing to give the three boys a small smile. From there they had made their way downstairs, settling on the couch to watch another Christmas movie. It was Christmas Eve if you thought they weren’t going to watch one you’d be crazy. They watched the animated ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ and then the Jim Carrey’s Grinch which was one of Liam’s favorite movies. They had gotten into a debate about which version was their favorite portrayal of the Grinch and Jim Carrey’s version was the overall winner. Though he still worried about Theo, having his friends by his side made him feel a bit better. At one point he even fell asleep, eventually getting the rest that he missed out on. He was woken up by a light shaking of his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes, vision slightly blurred as he looked over at the clock, midnight. It was officially Christmas. He looked around at the rest of his friends who were fast asleep still, all of them having passed out sometime during the second movie. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, stopping when he realized the reason he was woken up in the first place. He expected it to be his mother waking him up to tell him to get blankets for the other boys, but he was way happier with the outcome. He jumped up arms immediately wrapping around the chimera’s neck as he hugged him tightly, practically clinging to Theo like a baby chimp. Theo was Home.

“I told you I’d be home for Christmas.” Theo said with a smile as his own arms wrapped around Liam, holding him close. He had missed Liam the entire time being away from him. He made sure to be extra careful when taking care of Monroe just so he’d make it home to Liam in one piece.

“I-I missed you so much.” Liam spoke voice breaking as he held onto Theo even tighter. Relief and happiness coursing through his veins. Theo was Home, he was okay and safe and Liam couldn’t be happier. He whined a bit when Theo pulled away making the a chuckled escape the chimera’s lips as Theo gently wiped the tears from his face, Liam didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt the older boy’s thumb wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“I missed you too Blue eyes.” Theo said softly looking at Liam with loved filled eyes. He kissed him slowly with so much passion making up for the lack of kisses they missed while he was gone. When he pulled away he took in the beta’s appearance. Liam looked absolutely exhausted so he sat down on the couch taking Liam’s hand in his and pulling the Beta down with him. He grabbed a blanket and covered Liam’s shoulders as the younger boy rested his head on the his chest, right above his heart. “Get some sleep we can talk more in the morning.” Theo whispered as he began carding his fingers through Liam’s hair knowing this was the best way to relax the werewolf.

Liam’s eyes fluttered closed as he let out a content sigh. Finally feeling safe now that Theo was back. “Merry Christmas T.” Liam mumbled voice quiet and slightly slurred as he started drifting off to sleep.

“Merry Christmas Liam.” Theo smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Liam’s head before closing his own eyes. Both boys had fallen asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and having Theo back home, safe and unharmed was the best Christmas gift Liam could have gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Thank you so much for reading :) Merry Christmas Eve everyone! ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!!


	25. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 24 days of winter fun it’s finally Christmas Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this is the last chapter of this story. It has been such a journey and all the sweet comments, the kudos, just every single bit of support that you guys have shown me has made my year! I can’t tell you all enough how much I appreciate all you guys! You all have inspired me to continue to write and never be afraid to share my work. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! Thank you all again!! <3

It was finally Christmas Day! The day Liam had been waiting for, for practically the whole month of December and he was thrilled to spend it with his boyfriend. He was glad to hear that Issac and Derek were okay but he was more thrilled to see the chimera home safe. The thought of losing Theo terrified him so having him be back unharmed was the best Christmas gift ever. He pulled the curtains away from the windows, letting the bright sunlight fill the room. He felt that giddy childlike feeling as he looked over at the bed with a mischievous grin. Theo was still fast asleep and as much as he wanted to let his boyfriend get some rest he also wanted him to have the full on Christmas experience. He jumped onto the bed, landing on the chimera with a slight ‘ompf’.

“Wake Up Theo it’s Christmas!” Liam shouted excitedly as he began pressing quick kisses all over the older boy’s face. 

“Do people normally get tackled by an excited puppy on Christmas morning?” Theo asked voice raspy from just being woken up. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the happy look on Liam’s face, he looked adorable. 

“That’s the first of many things you will experience today.” Liam chuckled as he rolled off of the chimera so they were now laying side by side. “First step is getting out of bed, then we open gifts, have some breakfast and then relax for the whole day. Some of the pack might stop by later, so it’s just a day to spend time with family and friends.” He added before he got up from the bed, taking Theo’s hand in his and leading the chimera downstairs. 

Theo’s eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the tree all lit up surrounded by presents. The smell of coffee and hot chocolate filled the air making the home feel warm and cozy. Christmas music played softly in the background making the whole place feel like it was taken straight out of a Hallmark movie. “Woah.” Theo said amazed, the sight rendering him speechless.

“I know right.” Liam smiled when he saw Theo’s reaction to the house. This was his boyfriends first Christmas in a long time. He wanted nothing more than to make it special for him. That’s why he wanted to start going through this winter activity bucket list in the first place. The past 25 days showing Theo all the wonders of the holiday season was the best time of his life. 

“Merry Christmas boys.” Jenna exclaimed happily as she went over and hugged them both. Soon they all gathered around the tree, drinking hot chocolate and laughing as they exchanged gifts. Theo was so grateful for all the people in the room. Mrs Geyer and Dr Geyer treated him with so much kindness, welcoming a boy they barely knew into their home with open arms. Treating him like he mattered. Mrs Geyer never pressured him to talk about his rough past, not even when he woke up the poor woman when he had one of his nightmares. She would just sit by his side rubbing his back as he sobbed telling him that anytime he needed to talk she was there for him. Dr Geyer was supportive too, he didn't say it with words but with actions. When he had a real bad nightmare he would head down to the kitchen, sit quietly at the table to clear his head. One night the man had sat down across from him, sliding over a cup of tea and letting a comfortable silence fill the room. One that said your not alone. And Liam, Liam was the one who saved his life. Gave him a second chance, gave him home, let him feel how it felt to have friends, a pack, and how it felt to be loved. For once in his life he finally had a family and he couldn’t be happier. 

“Okay I have one more gift for you T.” Liam said with a smile as he got up and made his way over towards the back of the tree, picking up a box wrapped in red paper with a white bow. He handed the chimera the box, slightly worried his boyfriend wouldn’t like the gift. “It’s nothing special, I wish I could have gotten you something better.” Liam muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Watching as Theo began unwrapping his gift, removing the tissue paper from the box and revealing the leather cord necklace with a key attached to it. “It’s a key to the house. I know you still feel like you don’t belong here sometimes, I wanted to prove to you that you do. This is your home too. You are safe here. All the things that happened in the past happened and we can move forward. The other day when you were gone, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. It sucked so much because home doesn’t feel like home unless you are here.” He continued not taking his eyes off the chimera despite the blush filling his cheeks. He didn't care that he was being sappy and cheesy, it was Christmas he was allowed to be.

“Liam this is amazing” Theo said as he looked down at the necklace in his hands, eyes watering as he thought about everything Liam said. Of course he'd cry on Christmas. He was seriously turning into a sap. He put the necklace around his neck before pulling Liam into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Thank you Liam this means so much to me” he mumbled against the betas skin. He felt Liam kiss the top of his before hugging him back. “Thank you for making this the best month of my life.” Theo added pulling away so he could look into Liam’s blue eyes.

“I love you T” Liam smiled looking at Theo eyes full of love.

“I love you too Blue Eyes, more than anything” Theo replied a wide smile on his face. He couldn't be happier then he was at this moment. 

Both of the boy’s attention was drawn away from each other by the clicking of a camera and Mrs Geyer looking at them with an innocent grin. “Sorry boys. This was just too cute and I needed a picture.” She said making Dr. Geyer laugh. 

“Don’t worry, by the hundredth picture you both will get used to it.” Todd chuckled earning a slap from Jenna.

“Hush. This is an adorable moment that I want to capture so we can look back on it and smile. Also I want to send it to Carol to remind her what a bitch she was being.” Jenna added making the three boys look at her in shock. “Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true.” She said before strolling off into the kitchen to make dinner.

The rest of the night went even better. Liam and Theo wearing their matching reindeer onesies because the beta had given the chimera the puppy dog look again. Rewatching all the Christmas classic as they ate tons of candy canes. Mrs. Geyer had taken nearly a thousand more pictures and sent them all to Aunt Carol, who even admitted that the couple was adorable. She even said that she was going to make Theo his very own sweater which made Liam laugh so hard he couldn't breathe. The rest of the pack came over for dinner, exchanging gifts and enjoying the time with their friends. Stiles even apologized for what he said the night prior. They all ate tons of cookies and drank so much hot chocolate that their stomach hurts, they laughed so hard that tears streamed down their cheeks, they all even collectively teased Nolan when the boy told everyone he started dating the new werewolf Alec even if they were all really happy for him. At the end of the night they all got together taking one huge photo with everyone from both the McCall pack and the Puppy Pack. They would definitely remember this night because even though they fought they were still one big family. And as Liam and Theo laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms, looking like dorks wearing fluffy reindeer pajamas they both made a promise to do 25 full days of holiday fun again next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a happy holiday! Stay awesome you beautiful people!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think? And if you have anything you want to see done in the rest of these chapters because there will be 25 chapters in total :D let me know. Anyway stay awesome you guys and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
